Aku,rela (?)
by kasumi misuto
Summary: dua anak kembar dengan sifat yang hampir berbeda. ketika mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang sama. adakah yang mau mengalah demi kembarannya itu? maaf author baru... belum lihai(?) bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Seorang anak laki-laki kelas 4 SD menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya meskipun dirinya sendiri ragu apakah dia tenang sepenuhnya.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya Dok?"

"Anak ibu selamat. Namun kecelakaan itu telah membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah. Dia harus segera membutuhkan donor darah."

….

Beberapa tahun kemudian…..

Bel dibunyikan empat kali tanda untuk berkumpul. Seluruh siswa SMP Ottogakure berkumpul di lapangan dan terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang mengecek megaphone diiringin oleh suara denging (?) dari megaphone itu sendiri.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki kelas 2 yang bermata onyx sedang bermalas-malasan bangkit dari tempat duduk setelah diseret(?) oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning terang (?).

"Ayo cepetan bangun…."

"Hn"

"Itu nolak apa nerima?"

"Iya iya!"

Anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu menatap laki-laki bermata onyx lainnya dengan maksud 'kamu-ke-lapangan-ga ?'

Yang dipandang Cuma masang senyum dengan maksud 'aku ikut '. dia langsung bangkit dan bergabung dengan gerombolan(?) siswa lainnya.

"Perhatian-perhatian…..!"

Nging…ngung…(?)

Seluruh siswa SMP Ottogakure menutup telinga berjamaah (?). suara Tsunade-sama selaku kepala sekolah benar-benar membuat telinga berdenging beberapa saat.

"Hari ini hingga sabtu tidak diadakan aktivitas KBM…"

"Yay…"

Belum selesai Tsunade-sama 'berpidato', suara siswa yang mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya memenuhi lapangan upacara (?). Tsunade-sama mulai habis kesabaran.

"Tolong dengarkan hingga selesai," pinta Tsunade-sama dengan senyum manis plus aura membunuh yang menguar di skitarnya. Seluruh siswa mulai diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Khusus kelas delapan,akan diadakan tes. Ini berhubung sekolah kita yang jarang mengikuti perlombaan di bidang akademik. Tes ini meliputi pelajaran matematika dan IPA. Peserta diseleksi hingga didapatkan juara di masing-masing bidang. Bagi yang terpilih diharuskan untuk mengikuti olimpiade MIPA yang diadakan oleh SMA Konoha," terang Tsunade-sama.

Sebuah tangan teracung.

"Ya! Kamu!"

"Hadiahnya apaan?" kata Kiba.

"Yang mendapat juara satu akan mendapat keistimewaan berupa masuk ke SMA Konoha tanpa tes dan langsung diterima."

Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah kembarannya yang sedang mengobrol tentang tes.

"Sai,matematika apa IPA?"

"IPA saja lah…"

"Kalau begitu kita saingan."

...

author's note:

saya cuma anak baru...

terima kasih kalau mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini...

saya sangat mengharapkan review untuk membantu performa saya dalam menulis

ada yang maw lanjut?

silahkan review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Aku rela (!/?) chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (maaf lupa ngasih di chpter awal. Maklum,author pikun)

Buat **Uchiha Kirana, **makasih buat review-nya

Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah kembarannya yang sedang mengobrol tentang tes.

"Sai,matematika apa IPA?"

"IPA saja lah…"

"Kalau begitu kita saingan."

"Woah... kalo begitu aku tidak terganggu dalam matematika donk... arigatou ne.."

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik menatap kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Matanya menelusuri daftar nama yang tercantum dengan judul 'daftar siswa yang lolos babak kedua matematika dan IPA'. Setelah sampai di sebuah nama, dia terlonjak kaget dan berlari menuju dua anak kembar yang baru mengikuti rapat OSIS.

Setelah sampai...

"Woi! Sai! Bagi-bagi donk!"

Yang ditanya hanya ber 'hm' ria dengan maksud : 'maksud-loe?' (?)

Naruto mengernyit.

"Kamu belum lihat ya? Mapel matematik sama IPA kamu embat semua !"

"He? Hontounidesuka?"

"Noh! Lihat sana!"

Setelah sampai di papan pengumuman...

"Kupikir kamu Cuma fokus di satu bidang Sai," Sasuke melirik ke arah kembarannya.

"Gomen,perasaan soalnya juga ada yang sulit deh," kata Sai seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi kan ada jawabannya kan? Ketemu kan?" kata Naruto sambil menarik kursi kelas 8 G ke arah duo uchiha.

"Enggak"

"Jangan-jangan kamu minta bantuan teman tidak kasat mata kamu ya?" Tanya Naruto penuh seidik

"Enggak, aku cuma ngitung kancing seragam,lagian aku kan juga enggak belajar."

"Apua! Yang bener aja! Aku aja seminggu ini belajar matematika terus!"

"Ngomong sih ngomong! Tapi jangan pake kuah dong!" seru Sai.

Naruto mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya menjadi Sai. Punya otak dengan kapasitas ratusan giga (?) plus bisa hafal rumus hanya dengan mendengarkan teman di sekitarnya yang mulai cuap-cuap menghafalkan rumus itu.

Melihat Naruto yang ngelamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri membuat Sasuke menggebrak meja yang berada di depan Naruto.

"Jangan ngelamun dong! Kita lagi diperhatiin," kata Sai.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dia mulai membayangkan kalau status awalnya yang normal berubah dengan status kesurupan.

"Yang mana Sai yang meratiin kita?" kata Sasuke.

"Itu,yang di belakang Naruto," jawab Sai santai.

Naruto bergidik ngeri.' Yang mana..?' bukankah artinya lebih dari satu. Huwa….

"Emang mau ngapain Sas?"

"Mau ngomong sama dia buat gangguin kamu nanti malem,"

"Mukya! Jangan deh, tolong Sasuke-sama," pinta Naruto seraya sembah sujud dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan dua orang di depannya hanya menahan tawa.

…...

Setelah upacara bendera,anak-anak kelas delapan B tidak langsung duduk di depannya namun mereka berdiri mengelilingi dua anak yang sedang membuka bungkusan yang masing-masing berisi hadiah untuk juara satu di bidang IPA dan Matematika.

"Whoa… kamu dapat buku yang sama denganku Sai! Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Sudah dapat buku paket MTK buat kelas 3, kamu dapat buku yang laen…. Aduh!" Naruto segera menghentikan komentarnya ketika jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kalo enggak gimana caranya ngebedain mana yang yang juara satu sama dua," seru gadis bercepol dua yang menyukai sastra Cina, Tenten.

"Tapi.. kalo ngomong jangan bonus jitakan dong!" seru Naruto seraya mengusap-usap bagian atas kepalanya yang masih panas.

Seisi kelas tertawa atas sikap Naruto.

"Woah,ternyata sekolahnya gedhe banget dah!" seru Naruto .

"Bisakah derajat norak kamu dikurangi?" kata Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang gerbang sebuah sekolah yang bertuliskan 'SMA Konoha' (author kurang kreatif).

"i-iya Naruto-kun. Malu-maluin," kata Hinata.

"Bahkan Hinata mengetahui kalo kamu norak,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara(?) dari loudspeaker yang menyuruh agar para peserta segera menuju ruang yang telah ditentukan.

Sai duduk dengan gelisah. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengikuti IPA tapi kenapa matematika? Bagaimana kalau dia kalah? Ah,masa bodoh.

Diliriknya bangku kosong di depannya. 'Penghuni'-nya belum datang. Diliriknya lagi ke bagian kanan bangku kosong. Oh, ada rambut duren berjalan *author di ke-plakk*.

Saking 'konsen'-nya kea rah Naruto. Sai tidak tahu kalau bangku di depannya sudah ada panghuninya. Ketika menghadap kea rah depan,matanya bertemu dengan cewek berambut pink yang menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau ya dibalas saja senyumnya.

...

Seluruh peserta olimpiade keluar dari aula pukul 17.00 setelah menerima pengumuman untuk datang lagi ke SMA Konoha seminggu lagi.

"Hah! Jam segini mana ada bus yang lewat. Bener-bener gak modal," kata Naruto seraya melempar pandangan ke arah siswa dari SMP lain yang naik mobil guru mereka.

"Sekolah kita kan lagi sibuk ngurusin siswa kelas Sembilan yang ikut PMDK," kata Hinata.

"Namanya juga Naruto, bisanya ngeluh."

"Mungkin dia iri sama anak SMP lain yang diantar pake mobil sama gurunya sedangkan kita naik bis umum."

"Ud-dah mendingan kita pulang aja. Keburu gelap," kata Hinata.

"Yuk… eh…itu ada satu yang lewat! Yuk kejar…"

Merekapun berlari mengejar bis. Selang beberapa meter barulah bis itu berhenti dan mereka segera naik bis .

**To be continued**

Authro's note :Akhirnya selesai juga… mengetik dalam satu hari (sebenernya di jam sebelum masuk sama jam istirahat bonus jam kosong setelahnya *plakkk*). Ngetik sampe tangan mau keriting. Tapi ga apa-apa lah. Darpada mati gaya di jam kosong.

Untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya saya minta review…..

Saya tunggu ya…

Oh ya. Saya mau ganti Pen-name nih jadi Kasumi Misuto (reader: kagak nanya). Nama Yuki Yamaguchi ini saran temen jadi susah diingat. Masa sama nama sendiri lupa. saya mulai pakai nama Kasumi Misuto paling lambat minggu depan skalian update chapter 3.

Sekali lagi minta review….

Jaaa neeeee….


	3. Chapter 3

Aku rela (!) chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

makasih buat review dari para reader yang membuat saya semangat untuk menulis...

Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat sedang sibuk mengetik proporsal yang ditugaskan kepadanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger di ruang OSIS menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

'Pukul setengah empat saya akan kembali dan meneliti proporsal yang kamu buat, usahakan sudah ya,kalau bingung bisa cari di internet. Ini modem-nya. Bias install sendiri kan? '

Ucapan Iruka-sensei membuat Sai meneliti modem yang diberikan (lebih tepatnya dipinjamkan?) oleh salah satu Pembina OSIS di sekolahnya itu. 'ternyata masih baru!' gumamnya.

Karena penasaran, dicobanya saja modem itu. Kali ini dia bukan berselancar di internet karena ingin mencari contoh proporsal,tapi karena ingin mengetes modem guru Iruka.

'Wah,cepet juga. Lain kali aku rekomendasikan saja kepada Itachi-nii.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia segera membuka situs jejaring social dan membuka account-nya. Melihat kolom search di bagian atas, pikirannya melayang ke arah gadis rambut pink yang duduk di depannya waktu ikut olimpiade dulu.

'Sakura Haruno' gumamnya

Tangannya mengetik dengan cepat nama yang digumamkannya tadi. Tiba-tiba….

"Hey, maniak tekno! Ngapain jam segini pacaran sama laptop? Mending pulang en tidur,"kata Naruto. Sai segera meminimize jendela web yang dibukanya. Namun,takdir berkata lain. Naruto terlanjur melihat apa yang dia buka.

"Whoa! Bukannya ni cewek yang duduk di depan kamu waktu olim itu? Jadiin temen Sai!" kata Naruto seraya meng-klik link yang bertuliskan 'add as friend'.

"Jangan Naruto! Yah…."

Sai menghela nafas kecewa. Dasar Naruto….

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka sama dia? Apa itu namanya? Oh ya, falling in love at first sight kan?"

"Ya bukan gini juga kali, Naruto. Kalau salah orang gimana? Tamatlah riwayatku," keluh Sai penuh kekecewaan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia beralih menuju kumpulan buku-buku yang berserakan dan merapikannya.

"Jangan gitu dong! Jadi orang yang optimis ! eh liha, pertemanannya di terima nih!"

Sai yang sedang sibuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba muncul kotak dialog.

Sakura : ini siapa?

Seringai jahil Naruto muncul.

Sai : aku Sai

Sakura :sudah tahu dari nama profilmu

Sai :kamu pernah ikut olim di sma konoha?

Sakura :iya, ini siapa sih?

Sai :aku anak yang duduk di belakangmu waktu di ruangan tes

Sakura : ya ampun1 ternyata namamu Sai. Salam kenal kalau gitu

Sai : iya.

Sakura : udah dulu ya. Lain kali kalo online jangan lupa chatting. Oke?

Sai : oke dah…

Naruto mengikik. Sai merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari punggung Naruto. Jangan-jangan anak ini usil lagi..

"Dah ya,aku mau pulang dulu. Jaa ne.." kata NAruto seraya berlari keluar ruang OSIS.

Sai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dilihatnya akun-nya yang baru di-hack Nauto. Dilihatnya kotak dialog chatting antara dirinya dan….

Sakura Haruno?

1 detik…

2 detik….

"Naruto!"

Sementara itu….

Sasuke segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya ketka mendengar suara ramai dari arah teras rumahnya. Beberapa detk kemudian suara seseorang berusia seperempat abad memanggil namanya disusul suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang putra tertua di keluarga Uchiha sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ya ampun… anak ini. Apa enggak kangen sama aku?"

"Biasa aja kali."

Itachi hanya berdesah , itu tidak berlangsung lama. "Dimana si maniak organisasi itu?"

"Biasa. oSIS."

"o…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar dari arah teras rumah.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri. My little and lovely otouto," kata Itachi seraya berlari dengan niat memeluk adik keduanya itu.

"Kaa-san… tou-san…. Tolong aku.." kata Sai seraya berlari kea rah halaman rumah karena tidak ingin dipeluk oleh kakaknya.

"Itachi. Jangan seperti itu. Kalau kau mengejarnya terus kapan makan malamnya?"

"Oh, iya iya."

Sai duduk dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Itachi. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Aniki tertuanya memeluknya dengan brutal.

Mereka makan bersama.

Setelah selesai makan, Itachi menjalankan tugas yang sering dijalankannya ketika dia masih berada di rumah. Yaitu, cuci piring.

Sai yang mengingat salah satu kebiasaan Aniki tertuanya yang selalu membawa laptop kemana-mana segera menghampiri Itachi yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya.

"Nii-san,"

"Hm?"

"Pinjam laptop boleh tidak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Cari buku elektronik."

"Buku apa?"

"Pelajaran."

"Sama modem ga?"

"Yaiyalah Kak. Disini kan tidak ada Wi-fi."

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar maniak tekno ! padahal tinggal meminta uang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san atau malah kepada Itachi saja pasti diberi. Meskipun pekerjaan Itachi sebagai asisten dosen memang tidak seberapa sih penghasilannya. Memang dasar Sai yang terlalu mengedepankan prinsip ekonomi saja. Ck ck ck

Setelah selesai makan,Sasuke segera merebahkan diri di kamarnya. Diliriknya jam weker yang berdiri tepat di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Masih sore," gumamnya. Dia menjadi iri dengan apa? Ya karena di malam minggu ini Naruto berencana untuk berkencan dengan Hinata. Sedangkan dia ?tergeletak di atas ranjang sambil melihat sosok-sosok lain yang melayang-layang di atasnya bak komidi putar(?).Karena bosan dan takut mati gaya, Sasuke mencoba untuk membaca-baca buku pelajaran.

Hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena mengantuk, akhirnya dia pergi juga kea lam mimpi.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat cepat,setidaknya menurut Sai. Tugas yang menumpuk membuatnya harus kerja lembur. Sambil lembur begini enaknya buka situs jejaring sosial dan chatting dengan teman-teman.

Dilihatnya daftar teman-temannya di kotak chatting. What? Tidak ada? Sai hanya mengacak rambut frustasi. Oke, ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Siapa uga yang mau buka mata dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti Sai? Ujung-ujungnya Sai hanya menampar (?) dahinya sendiri. Oke, back to homework.. tiba-tiba….

'Tetteretterettttt….'

Suara terompet tiba-tiba muncul dari laptop milik aniki Sai. Sai, mau tak mau hanya berjingkat karena kaget. Nii-san … Nii-san….

Dilihatnya lagi aku jejaring sosial-nya. Oh, ada yang mau chatting ! buka ah..

Sakura Haruno….

Sai hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Sakura Haruno?

Sakura : met malem?

Sai : malem juga ? belum tidur nih?

Sakura : hehehe, tadi abis nonton film.

Sai : di bioskop?

Sakura : bukan, di rumah kok. Acara televisi.

Sai : oh, kirain

Sakura : kalau kamu sendiri ?

Sai : lembur tugas..

Sakura : oh…. Begitu?kalo boleh tahu. Kamu mau masuk ke SMA mana kalo udah lulus?

Sai : memangnya kenapa?

Sakura : ya kalo masuk SMA yang sama kan bisa ketemuan.. hehehe. Terus kenalan deh,,,

Sai : oh begitu.. maaf aku belum punya gambaran. Kalau kamu sendiri?

Sakura :ke SMA Konoha dong!

Sai : o…begitu

Sakura : udah ya… ngantuk nih.

Sai : ok

Sakura : good luck ya lemburnya….

Sai pun menutup kotak dialog chatting. Sebenarnya tugasnya sudah selesai ketika ngobrol dengan Sakura tadi. Sai segera mematikan laptop dan segera menuju ke berbaring, dia segera tidur. Dipasangnya alarm agar dia tidak terlambat bangun besok.

Kriiing….

Sai mengusap kedua matanya. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, dia segera menuju ke meja makan.

…..

"Sai,kalau Sasuke sudah bangun, bilang saja kalau makanan ada di atas meja di dapur."

"Iya, Kaa-san."

"Waduh! Jam segini belum bangun? Yang benar saja!"

"Nii-san,bukankah kegiatan Sasuke di hari mingu memang begitu."

"Hehehe. Iya sih. Tou-san, dua minggu lagi aku bakal kenalin Hana."

"Eh… si perawat cantik dari Inuzuka itu ya?"

"Ya. Kaa-san."

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul. Selera ayahnya yang seorang Dokter memang menurun kepada Itachi.

Setelah selesai sarapan,seluruh penghuni rumah meninggalkan rumah dengan berbagai alasan. Namun, disini hanya Sai yang tidak punya alasan untuk pergi. Sementara itu, Sasuke gelisah di kamarnya.

Flashback on

"Basan,jangan kesana. Disana ada makhluk yang nyeremin," kata seorang anak SD yang sedang memperingatkan pengasuh barunya.

"Mana? Tidak ada kok! Jangan mengerjaiku!"

"Beneran ! Sasuke juga bisa lihat kok. Iya kan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak lihat!" kata bocah SD satunya dengan ketus dan segera menuju kamar.

"Lihat! Kembaranmu saja tidak lihat. Kamu mau membohongiku ya?"

"Sungguh! Enggak bohong! Jujur ."

Plakkk

"Huwe…."

"Sekarang masuk!"

Bocah itu menggeleng tidak mau.

"Kubilang masuk kamar!" kata wanita itu seraya menyeret bocah itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai ketika sampai di kamarnya.

"Diam sana !" katanya seraya pergi meninggalkan seorang bocah yang menangis sesenggukan. Dia merasa geram, ya geram ketika melihat bola mata onyx bocah itu mengingatkannya dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih memilih saudaranya dari pada dirinya.

Flashback off

Sasuke mulai mengigau. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai? Kamu kenapa?" kata Sasuke seraya menghampiri Sai yang sedang menanis sesenggukan. Namun, reaksi Sai jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Keluar ! keluar !" kata Sai seraya mendorong Sasuke unutk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tapi Sai…"

"Keluar!"

Brakkkkk

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar….

Esok harinya,Sai masih marah dengan Sasuke. Namun, hal tiu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sasuke melihat sosok gadis cilik berambut pirang yang menatap matanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertarik untuk menghampirinya sekedar untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Namun ketika sudah dekat, Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia telah berada di tengah jalan raya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya didorong ke arah trotoar.

Ckiiit….

Brukkkkk!

Sasuke masih mengolah kejadian di depannya. Dia masih melihat gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya dan kemudian, menghilang.

Sebuah mobil erhenti dan seorng wanita paruh baya yang menghampiri sosok bersimbah darah di sisi jalan. Sasuke segera menghampiri Said an menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Sasu… Ittai..Hiks….hiks…."

Sauke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Namun, suara wanita oaruh baya mengagetkannya.

"Biar Basan gendong ke mobil. Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Hai!"

Di dalam mobil Sasuke memangku kepala Sai sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Sa-su-ke, hiks… hiks,,,"

Sasuke merasakan genggaman tangan Sai semakin mengerat.

"Sa-su-ke…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, hei Sasuke!"

"Huwa…!"

Sosok yang membangunkan Sai hanya menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang masih shock.

"Mimpi apaan sih? Gila, jam segini masih bisa mimpi!"

Sasuke membuka mulut namun diurungkannya karena melihat wajah orng yang membangunkannya.

"Rahasia ," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, makanan ada di meja dapur. Lebih baik kamu segera mandi."

"Aku sudah tahu ngapain di perintah."

"Ya sudah," kata Sai seraya berlalu menuju pintu. Namun suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya membuatnya membalikkan badan . Tanpa diduga, Sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku sayang padamu Sai. Aku janji akan melindungimu," kata Sasuke. Sai yang dipeluk hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Eh?"

Sebuah janji yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sebuah janji….

Yang mudah untuk diucapkan namun terasa sulit unutk dilaksanaka. Bahkan jika didengar sekali lagi, terlalu berani…

**Tbc…..**

Author's note:

Gomen, kalau updatenya telat….. soalnya laptop saya sedang dalam masa krisis sehingga saya harus pinjam laptop sana-sini untuk mengetik chapter 3 ini. Mungkin saya akan butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk update chapter 4. Dan kecepatan update (?) chapter 4 akan lebih ter-upgrade (?) dengan adanya review dari pembaca…

Ada yang mau lanjut? Tolong tinggalkan review ya…..

Please….


	4. Chapter 4

Aku rela (?/!) chapter 4.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Kemarin di chapter 3 (reader: kemarin mbahmu! *dilempar kunai*) ada adegan Sai sama Sasuke yang peluk-pelukan. Itu pelukan sayang antar saudara,bukan incest lho….

Time skip... skip skip skip …..(brutal banget)

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah usai. Terlihat empat anak SMP Ottogakure yang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa lepas karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang suka bertingkah konyol maupun menyatakan lelucon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut duren *author dikepruks* alias Naruto.

"Akhirnya setelah berjuang dengan keras kita bias masuk ke sini!" kata Naruto.

"Iya. Apalagi Sai," kata Hinata.

"Yaiyalah! Dia sih masuk tanpa tes!" Naruto manyun (?).

"Jangan begitu, juara dua sama tiga kan lebih diutamakan dari puluhan siswa yang mau mendaftar kesini. Lagian kita semua kan masuk tiga besar."

"Dan membuat SMP kita kembali dikenal."

"Sejak dulu kan SMP kita ga dikenal. Mana ada sejarah sekolah kita pernah terkenal? Iya kan Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa tanya – tanya ke aku?"

"Bukankah setiap pengurus OSIS harus tahu sejarah singkat sekolah?"

"Udah lupa."

"He…?"

"Itu kan waktu aku kelas satu sama dua. Jadi udah lupa."

"Astaga…. Kalau begituan aja lupa,kenapa pelajaran bisa pinter begitu?"

"Mana ku tahu…"

Tiba-tiba pundak Sai ditepuk dan ketika menoleh, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Kamu Sai kan?"

"Eh… Sakura."

"Ga nyangka kamu masuk sini juga. Oh ya, selamat ya."

Naruto tiba-tiba nimbrung pembicaraan. "Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, jadi mendingan dimanfaatin saja."

"Oh… begitu. Kenalin, ini temenku namanya Ino."

"Kenalin juga ini teman-temanku. Itu Sasuke,hinata dan temanku yang tukang nimbrung dan sok tahu ini namanya Naruto."

"Sai! Kau ini jangan buka aib dong!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang membuatku buka aib kan juga kamu," jawab Sai santai.

Mereka saling bersalaman. Ketika Ino bersalaman dengan Sai, rona merah menyelimuti kedua pipinya. Sai melihat hal itu malah tidak sadar apa artinya.

"Eh? Pipi kamu kenapa merah? Kepanasan ya?" tanya Sai.

Naruto langsung ngakak sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum yang membuat Ino semakin malu.

"Hei Ino, menurutmu siapa yang paling ganteng? Sai apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Em…. Siapa ya?" kata Ino seraya melihat Sai dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Pasti Sasuke," jawab Sai.

"Iya. Sasuke," jawab Ino yang membuat Naruto ngakak (lagi).

"Ternyata rasa pesimis mengurangi kadar kegantengan. Hahahahaha," kata Naruto di sela-sela tawanya.

"Dan sikap tertawa yang buruk juga mengurangi kadar harga diri dan rasa malu di depan umum," kata Sasuke berkomentar pedas yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

"Wah, Sasuke! Sai,kembaranmu ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Ino sesekali melirik kea rah Sai. 'Tampan juga dan tidak kalah dengan Sasuke' katanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya kalau disuruh memilih, dia pasti akan memilih Sai yang lebih banyak ekspresinya daripada Sasuke.

"Ayo ke papan pengumuman. Kelasnya udah dibagi tuh," kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung blushing dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka pacaran ya? Mesra banget," kata Sakura sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang aktif dan Hinata yang…. Yah…. Begitulah.

Di depan papan pengumuman….

"Whoa… kita satu kelas Hinata!"

"Sudah SMA tapi tetap malu-maluin," komentar Sasuke.

"Heh! Memang ga boleh ya nunjukin sikap bahagia?"

"Sudah ah, Naruto. Malu-maluin," kata Hinata.

"Kurasa aku pernah dengar kalimat itu. Oh ya, kalau ga salah waktu kita di depan gerbang SMA ini waktu mau ikut olim," kata Sai.

"Puah! Pelajaran sama hal konyol kamu hafal ! tapi kalo hal baik tentang aku kamu ga pernah bilang kalo kamu ingat," kata Naruto.

"Mana ku tahu…"

….

Suasana kelas sepuluh yang gaduh mengingat para siswa baru yang mengadakan kegiatan 'kenalan sana kenalan sini'. Mulai dari nama lengkap,panggilan, asal sekolah bahkan alamat. Kalau cocok mereka akan membahas tentang hal-hal yang mereka sukai masing-masing.

Suasana itu bagi para siswi. Lain halnya dengan para siswa, mereka malah nongkrong dan berkumpul menjadi satu kelompok. Maklum, murid di SMA Konoha mayoritas adalah cewek.

Di kelas sepuluh dua, Hinata sudah membaur dengan siswi-siswi dari SMP Konoha. Mayoritas siswa dari SMP Konoha melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Konoha. Apalagiketika ada peraturan dari pemerintah yang lebih mengutamakan anak kota yang menempuh pendidikan negeri.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sedang 'mempromosikan' sekolah tempat dia berasal alias SMP Otto. Para siswa mengerubunginya dan tak ketinggalan para siswi yang ikut nimbrung. Maklum, di kelas ini mayoritas dari SMP Konoha. Sekali lagi, tolong salahkan peraturan pemerintahnya.

Di kelas sepuluh delapan, Sai hanya memandang datar brosur-brosur mengenai ekskul yang ada di SMA Konoha. Di depan kelas, para senpai dari ekskul 'Karya Ilmiah Remaja' sedang promosi. Banyak siswa yang antusias dengan promosi itu dan berencana untuk ikut. Mengingat siswa kelas sepuluh yang ingin ikut jurusan IPA di kelas sebelas harus memiliki nilai yang cukup tinggi di mata pelajaran Fisika, Kimia, Bio dan Matematika.

Setelah seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ingin ikut ekskul Karya Ilmiah Remaja mengumpulkan formulir 'pendaftaran' yang berisi data diri mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah sound system yang dipasang di masing-masing kelas:

_Bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas sepuluh harap segera berkumpul di aula…_

Seluruh siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Sai keluar kelas dan menuju aula. Kelas sepuluh satu hingga sepuluh Sembilan berjajar di jalan menuju aula (reader tahu kan apa maksud author?). Sai berjalan santai dan menemukan Naruto dan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kelas sepuluh dua.

"Hey Sai, wah… kita jadi jauhan nih.."

"I-ya Sai. Omong-omong kamu dapat kelas berapa sih? "

"Aku kelas sepuluh delapan."

"Ha? Aneh ya.. padahal Sasuke aja dapat kelas sepuluh satu. Kelas superior tuh ! kamu kan juga sama pintarnya dengan Sasuke. Kenapa ga masuk kelas super ya?"

"Namanya juga diacak Naruto."

Mereka melewati kelas sepuluh satu. Kelas yang terkenal dengan murid-murid yang berprestasi tiap tahunnya.

"Kelasnya Sasuke diem banget ya? Ga sama kaya kelasku. Liat aja, mereka masih sibuk ngedengerin perkenalan wali kelas dengan khidmat. Ga kaya kelasku," komentar Naruto.

Sai menoleh ke arah jendela kaca dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang siswi berambut pink, Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum sedangkan aura aneh menguar dari arah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sai.

"Hoi! Adegan cinta-cintaan-nya nanti aja. Sekarang kita ke aula. Keburu ga dapat tempat nih!" ledek Naruto. Sai segera memberikan death-glare pada Naruto namun tidak bisa seram secara maksimal karena wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi semburat merah.

Ketika masuk ke aula, mereka segera duduk lesehan di bawah dan para senpai berdiri diatas panggung permanen. Sai memandang keatas langit-langit dan tersenyum. Sai segera menutup kedua mata Naruto.

"Sai! Apaan seh!"

"Diam aja. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kamu liat. Setelah kulepas liat ke atas ya.."

Sai menoleh ke atas dan melihat berbagai macam makhluk yang bersliweran di langit-langit. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi langsung menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sai! Ilangin Sai,"

"Apanya? Mereka kan sudah lama disini. Ngapain juga haus diilangin,"

"Iya iya aku minta maaf sama kejadian yang tadi. Tolonglah Sai-sama."

Sai menutup kedua mata Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Lalu, Sai memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan membuka matanya lagi. Kemudian dia melepas tangan kanannya yang menutupi mata Naruto. Naruto langsung menarik nafas lega karena makhluk-makhluk tak dikenal di langit-langit tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya.

"Sai, kalau ada apa-apa aku ga mau repot-repot gotong kamu sampai ke rumah."

Suara dibelakang Said an Naruto yang sedang berdebat membuat mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Sasuke.

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang engga lagi," celetuk Sai.

"Emang Sai dulu kenapa kok pake gotong-gotongan segala?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dulu di perempatan Hanami ada kecelakaan dan ada suami istri yang belum rela atas kematian anak mereka. Parahnya, anak itu ga bisa tenang melihat orang tuanya ga ngerelain kepergiannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya sama Sai? Sasuke?"

"Hantu cewek itu gangguin aku sama Sai gara-gara dia tahu kalo kami bisa ngeliat dia. Terus dia minta tolong sama kami."

"Bukannya itu bagus Sas? Ngemanfaatin kemampuan kamu buat bantu orang?"

"Ujung-ujungnya Sai pingsan setelah ngelakuin hal yang barusan dia lakuin sama kamu. Bedanya, Sai ngelakuin hal itu sama dua orang sekaligus. Suami istri itu."

Naruto menoleh kea rah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum (lagi) dengan kikuk.

"Udah, ga apa-apa kok. Kan itu waktu aku masih SD kelas enam. Apalagi sekarang penglihatanku makin tajam."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu tadi lihat mereka agak buram kan? Ga bisa lihat wajahnya dengan detil kan?"

"Iya.."

"Aku bisa."

Naruto bergidik ngeri memandang Sai.

**To be continued…..**

Author's note:

Gomenasai gomenasai hontouni gomenasai!

Maaf saya lama banget updatenya…. Gara-gara stress plus galau karena sakit hati sama teman

sebangku…. Hiks hiks hiks huwe… *ditampol Naruto gara-gara kebanyakan curhat*. Sebenernya saya masih mau menggalau ria tapi gara-gara dijitak Sai pake tantoo-nya plus Sasuke yang merelakan chidorinya buat menghidupkan laptop saya yang kehabisan daya *dibantai anggota team seven*. Akhirnya saya mau menulis.

Sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya karena lama banget buat update maka kali ini saya update dua chapter sekaligus. Selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya…..


	5. Chapter 5

Aku rela chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dia…

Ada di sana…

Bersama Sasuke…

…

"Gila! Para Senpai brutal banget. Tarik sana tarik sini. Emang kita itu baju yang dijual dengan diskon gede apa?"

"Sabar aja Naruto," kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Yang penting kan itu udah berlalu dan kamu bisa masuk ekskul yang kamu sukai."

"Kamu harus melihat Sasuke yang diperebutkan para Senpai. Aku jamin pasti kamu bersyukur Cuma ditarik-tarik doang," celetuk Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berjalan santai menahan amarah di samping Hinata.

"Yang bener Sai? Aku kira kejadian Naruto dengan para Senpai tadi adalah yang paling parah. Ternyata masih ada yang paling parah," Tanya Hinata seraya memandang Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya.

"Hinata? Kamu ngomong sama aku apa sama Sasuke? Orangnya disini nih."

"Oh, gomenasai. Aku Cuma kagum sama Sasuke yang masih stay cool."

"Lebih baik kamu perhatikan orang yang ada disebelah kananmu. Dia sudah terbakar tuh!"

"Sialan kau Sai!"

"Emang kenyataannya gitu kan?"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena memang itu yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia hanya cemberut memandang kea rah lain ketika Hinata memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan 'maafin-aku-ya?'. Sai dan Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku dua sejoli yang berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kamu ikut ekskul apa?"

"Ikebana."

"Sai, kamu ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto dan Hinata menghilang di perempatan jalan.

"Seni rupa. Kamu sendiri ikut apa?"

"Tenis."

Esok harinya, seisi kelas sepuluh heboh dengan adanya seleksi calon pengurus OSIS. Mengingat waktu yang tidak berbenturan dengan jadwal latihan karate yang digelutinya, Sai memilih untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran seleksi pengurus OSIS. Tak disangka pula ketiga temannya juga mengikuti dan mengisi formulir tersebut. Yang lebih tak terduga lagi adalah dia…..

Sakura….

Sai yang memandang Sakura sebagai gadis feminim dan tidak suka kekerasan dibuat kaget dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto padanya sepulang sekolah.

"Eh, cewekmu ikut seleksi juga lho!"

"Terus, apa hubungannya denganku? Lagian dia belum jadi cewekku."

"Gyah… datar banget sih! Sekali-kali becanda dikit napa?"

"Gak mood."

"Hey! Semangat dong! Kamu kan juga ikut seleksi."

"Sudah kubilang aku gak mood."

"Gak mood kenapa? Gara-gara pulang sore? Atau gara-gara dibentak-bentak si mandor?"

"Rahasia."

…..

"Cepetan makannya! Lemot kamu!"

"Iya, Senpai."

"Lama kamu ya! Yang sudah selesai bantu temannya."

"Hai! Senpai!"

Sai melirik ke arah Naruto yang makan dengan kecepatan tinggi (?). lalu dia melirik kea rah Hinata yang makanannya masih tersisa separuh. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hey ! kamu ! ngapain senyum-senyum begitu? Ngeledek Senpai-nya ya?"

Sai hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Dia merasa kalau dia selesai makan paling akhir. Salahkan pada rolling makanan yang dijalani oleh dirinya dan peserta diklat OSIS. Sebenarnya,makanan yang ada di depannya hanya tersisa seperempat bagian namun karena peserta yang lain masih banyak sisanya maka makanan di rolling. Sialnya, dia mendapat makanan yang baru berkurang seperempatnya.

"Hey! Kalo mau bantu bilang kata kuncinya."

"Bilang 'bolehkah aku membantumu sayang ?'"

Sai menoleh kea rah Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengan hinata yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya. Mukanya masih menunduk karena takut. Atau lebih spesifiknya karena takut terkena hujan lokal yang siap mengguyur wajahnya.

Sai terus melanjutkan makannya sambil melirik kea rah Naruto (yang masih menunduk tentunya). Lalu..

"Bolehkah aku membantumu sayang?"

"Bo-bo… boleh!"

Sai berusaha agar tawanya tidak pecah karena melihat Hinata yang malu-malu menjawab 'pertanyaan' Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tidak canggung. Dia berusaha agar tawanya tidak muncul. Namun, seharusnya dia tidak usah berusaha karena..

"Bolehkah aku membantumu sayang?"

"Boleh."

Deg

Sai menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Dan kedua matanya membulat lalu kembali ke posisi datar. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak menyadari ekspresinya. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku pada dua sahabatnya yang melirik satu sama lain lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sai menghela napas. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berfikiran di luar diklat. Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya dan kembali makan dengan tenang namun terkesan sangat cepat bagi teman-teman yang berada di sampingnya.

Setelah selesai makan. Peserta dipersilahkan beristirahat di barak yang sebenarnya adalah ruang kelas dengan kursi dan meja yang telah ditata di pinggir menempel dinding. Sehingga menyisakan ruangan yang agak luas yang dilapisi oleh tikar yang terbuat dari kain.

Setelah beristirahat. Mereka kembali digiring untuk berkumpul di aula. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Naruto masih saja menggigil kedinginan padahal sudah memakai jaket yang lumayan tebal. Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke hanya memakai jaket yang tipis untuk sekadar 'syarat-agar-tidak-dimarahi-senpai'. Para peserta cewek berbaris berseberangan dengan peserta cowok.

Lalu para senpai mulai membagi kelompok dengan satu kelompok berisi dua cewek dan tiga cowok. Sai mendapat kelompok yang beranggotakan dirinya,Neji,Lee,Ino dan Shion. Setelah selesai membagi kelompok, para senpai mulai menceritakan hal-hal horror mengenai sekolah tempat mereka berada. Banyak anak yang mulai merinding. Bahkan, ada yang meremas telapak tangan teman satu kelompoknya hingga orang yang diremas tangannya meringis kesakitan. Sai melirik kea rah anggota kelompok Sasuke. Ada Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata, Sumaru dan…

Sakura?

'shimata, bukan saatnya aku begini. Kami-sama tolong aku … kalau begini aku bisa gila….'

Sai kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk tetap focus dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya (kecuali mereka tentunya). Namun, sebuah tepukan di bahunya menghentikan usahanya itu.

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai. Aku Cuma berusaha biar cerita para senpai tidak mempengaruhiku."

"Oh.. begitu."

'Seandainya dia tahu kalau aku biasa liat yang begituan,' batin Sai.

Setelah jelajah malam, para peserta dipersilahkan masuk ke barak dan beristirahat dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Lee memandang Sai dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sai! Gimana caranya sih kamu gak takut sama penampakan yang dibuat sama para senpai? Malah kamu yang nakut-nakutin mereka."

"Siapa yang ga takut ketika tahu ada penampakan lain selain yang mereka buat?" kata Neji.

"Tapi, apa kamu bener-bener liat sosok itu?" timpal Lee.

"Yaiyalah. Waktu itu kita dibentak-bentak buat ceritain apa yang kita alami. Ya aku cerita aja kalau ada sosok bayangan hitam yang ngikutin regunya Shikamaru."

"Emang kamu kok bisa liat sedangkan aku enggak? Padahal, kita kan satu regu."

Sai tersenyum." Aku biasa liat yang begituan Lee."

"Oh… kalo begitu Sasuke juga bisa begitu dong? Mengingat kalian itu kembar. Tapi kok kelihatannya dia no comment ketika evaluasi tadi."

"Sasu memang bisa liat. Tapi kalo bayangan yang tadi dia ga liat. Soalnya bisa dibilang aku lebih tajam daripada dia. Bayangan tadi terkesan lemah. Kalo Sasu bisa liat dengan agak buram, maka aku bisa liat secara jelas. Sedangkan tadi… kalian tahu maksudku kan?"

"Oh.. begitu."

"Nah, aku sudah cerita semuanya . sekarang aku tagih janji kalian."

"Yosh! Kami janji bakal ngerahasiain ini."

"Arigatou ne.."

Sai merasa senang karena ada orang yang mau memahaminya. Dari dulu, banyak yang menganggap dirinya aneh karena mampu melihat hal yang tak kasat mata. Bahkan, banyak orang yang tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan.

Pukul sebelas siang, seluruh peserta mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan upacara pentupan diklat. Tinggal mengikuti upacara pelntikan hari senin, mereka resmi menjadi pengurus OSIS.

"Sekarang para Senpai akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi raja dan ratu diklat OSIS tahun ini. Mereka adalah.."

"Sakura dan Sasuke…."

Seluruh peserta maupun panitia bersuit-suit ria. Sekarang tidak ada perbedaan antara panitia dan peserta. Yang ada hanyalah suka cita para peserta diklat serta…

Rasa pesimis..

'Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa..

'

**To be continued..  
**

Author's note:

Gomenasai minta. Kasumi baru bisa update sekarang setelah nunggak berhari-hari. Saya harap reader tidak kecewa. Kalau kecewa dengan ceritanya… gomenasai ne.]

Seperti biasa, saya minta review-nya ya….. jaaa ne….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Aku, rela chapter 6

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi pengurus OSIS. Masa bakti kalian adalah satu tahun. Setelah itu kalian dapat terpilih lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan bagi yang sekarang kelas dua, kalian hanya memiliki kesempatan setahun ini karena di kelas tiga kalian harus focus secara total pada ujian kelulusan. Semoga kalian semua diberi kelancaran dalam menjalankan tugas."

Suara tepuk tangan dari para peserta upacara mengiringi kalimat penutup dari kepala sekolah kepada anggota pengurus OSIS baru. Sedangkan para pengurus OSIS baru memasang wajah kusut meskipun hal itu tidak mengurangi ekspresi bahagia di wajah mereka.

Seusai upacara, para siswa kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Bisa dibilang, tidak sulit untuk membedakan mana yang anggota pengurus OSIS baru dan mana yang merupakan siswa biasa. Pada awalnya, mereka merasa biasa-biasa saja sehabis pulang dari diklat. Namun malamnya, rasa pegal-pegal menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

Contohnya saja Naruto. Sehabis pulang dari diklat dia adalah yang paling semangat diantara teman-temannya. Sekarang? Dia sedang duduk bersandar tak berdaya bagai orang yang tidak semangat hidup. Lee memang masih semangat tetapi terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya, setelah upacara dia langsung hibernasi di tempat duduknya.

Di kelas sepuluh satu, Sasuke tetap duduk sambil mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan. Namun, lebih tepatnya dia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Karena sibuk dengan urusan diklat, Sasuke lupa kalau hari senin ini ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk (atau lebih tepatnya konsentrasi?) dengan layar LCD yang menampilkan film action barat. Kali ini rahasia kalau jam pertama hingga jam keempat kosong telah menyebar di kalangan anak-anak kelas superior. Sesuatu pasti memiliki sisi buruk kan?

Di kelas sepuluh delapan, banyak sekali anak-anak yang menjadikan kelas sebagai tempat hibernasi yang cukup nyaman meskipun banyak keributan yang terjadi. Mulai dari komentar dari para cewek-cewek yang sedang ngerumpi hingga suara frustasi dari cowok-cowok yang kalah bermain game.

Kalau diperhatikan, kelas sepuluh satu merupakan kebalikan dari kelas sepuluh delapan. Di kelas sepuluh satu memang siswanya pintar namun tidak seaktif siswa dari kelas sepuluh delapan. Banyak siswa kelas sepuluh delapan yang aktif dalam ekskul dan organisasi sekolah. Berbeda dengan kelas sepuluh satu.

Sai masih sibuk membaca buku panduan tehnik yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Berkali-kali dia memejamkan mata untuk membuat gambaran virtual dikepalanya. Namun, gambaran secara virtual di kepalanya segera sirna ketika ada suara pengumuman dari sang ketua OSIS baru, Sumaru.

_'Bagi pengurus OSIS baru harap berkumpul di ruang OSIS sekarang juga'_

Sai segera menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya. Ketika akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, terdengar suara pengumuman untuk para pengurus OSIS baru agar cepat berkumpul. Namun, kali ini orang yang berbicara adalah wakil ketua OSIS, Lee.

_'Bagi pengurus OSIS harap berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Sekali lagi, diharapkan bagi pengurus OSIS baru untuk segera berkumpul di ruang OSIS.'_

"Wakata, wakata. Ini orang cerewet banget sih. Merepotkan ," kata Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya (atau lebih tepatnya dari hibernasinya?).

Sai keluar bersama pengurus OSIS lain menuju ke ruang OSIS yang jaraknya berdekatan dengan ruang guru. Ketika berkumpul, yang didapatinya hanyalah wajah-wajah kusut dari teman-teman 'seperjuangannya'. Kecuali, Sasuke.

"Hey, Sai! Kenapa wajahmu ga kusut sendiri sih ? padahal kamu juga ikut diklat kan?" kata Naruto seraya memperhatikan wajah Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Mana aku tahu."

"Selalau saja begitu. Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu ga kusut kaya yang lainnya?" kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan mengatakan kalimat yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sai. Naruto sebal dan Hinata hanya bisa mencoba untuk menurunkan emosi pacarnya itu.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

Seluruh penghuni ruang OSIS menatap ke arah pintu masuk ruang OSIS. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang mengenakan masker hitam sedang bersandar pada pintu masuk ruang OSIS.

"Hajimemasitte. Watashi wa Hatake Kakashi desu," kata lelaki itu.

Krik… krik.. krik…

No respond….

Kakashi menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Lalu, dia melanjutkan 'pidato'-nya.

"Aku disini sebagai salah satu Pembina OSIS. Kalian sudah tahu kan?" tanyanya dengan agak kikuk.

"Maaf sensei. Kami belum tahu. Yang kami tahu hanya Iruka sensei," kata Naruto.

"Oh, Iruka sensei. Ya ya. Waktu upacara penutupan diklat aku terlambat dan meminta Iruka sensei untuk mewakiliku," kata Kakashi menjelaskan. Seisi ruang hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu, Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sebesar kamar anak kos-kosan itu. Para siswa penghuni ruangan itu berdesak-sedakan ke tempat lain demi memberikan ruang bagi Pembina mereka.

"Jangan sungkan. Disini kita bagai keluarga. Nah, sekarang mana yang namanya Sumaru?" kata Kakashi seraya memandang satu persatu siswa penghuni ruangan. Sebuah tangan terangkat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sumaru sendiri?

"Nah, Sumaru. Bisa tunjukkan program yang bakal kita jalani setahun ini?"

…

Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Namun, hal ini tidak membuat para pengurus OSIS segera meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka masih sibuk dengan penyusunan program kerja yang akan mereka jalani selama satu tahun. Hanya saja, penghuni yang ada di sana semuanya laki-laki. Kenapa? Karena Kakashi mengijinkan bagi yang perempuan untuk segera pulang. Berbeda dengan yang laki-laki.

"Yah… kalo cewek-cewek seperti kalian ini jika dibiarkan di jalan atau di tempat tertentu tanpa keamanan bisa-bisa beberapa menit kemudian hilang digotong semut," celoteh Kakashi ketika para siswa perempuan menanyakan kenapa mereka disuruh untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Kalo yang cowok bagaimana Sensei?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh.. yang cowok? Shikamaru," panggil Kakashi. Shikamaru yang masih sibuk dengan map yang berisi proporsal tahun lalu mendengar suara Kakashi dan segera datang.

"Ada apa Sensei?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Nah, kalo yang seperti Shikamaru ini. Jika dibiarkan di jalan atau tanpa keamanan, ga bakal diapa-apain deh," kata Kakashi seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Shikamaru berwajah masam mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kakashi.

"Yah… sensei. Kirain dipanggil buat apa. Ternyata Cuma buat bahan peraga," gerutu Shikamaru yang membuat para cewek terkikik geli.

"Sekarang, kembali ke tugasmu. Shikamaru," kata Kakashi.

"Hai."

Setelah selesai bongkar sana bongkar sini untuk mencari arsip, mereka mulai bermusyawarah hingga pukul tujuh malam. Shikamaru tak henti-hentinya menguap lebar ketika menuju parkiran bersama yang lain. Sasuke dan Sai mau tak mau harus mencari tumpangan mengingat tidak ada bis yang lewat di jam segitu.

Ketika sampai di rumah, mereka segera menuju kamar masing-masing. Sai segera menuju ke kamar mandi dan ketika pertengahan mandi, dia mendengar handphone-nya berdering. Namun, karena itu adalah nada dering untuk sms maka dia menyelesaikan mandinya lebih dulu barulah setelah itu dia membaca pesan singkat.

_'Bagi anggota ekskul karate diharapkan besok latihan seperti biasa'_

"Shit!"

Sai mengumpat dan melemparkan handphone tak bersalah itu. Untung saja handphone itu mendarat di kasurnya. Jika tidak?

Emosinya mulai menurun seiring dia mengambil handphone tak bersalah itu dan mengelus-elus handphone itu dengan kedua tangannya mengingat tidak ada yang cacat setelah bantingan tadi. Dipandangnya tugas yang sudah menumpuk di atas meja. Padahal seharusnya dia sekarang sedang chatting dengan Sakura dan menanyakan mengenai hal yang lebih pribadi mengenai diri Sakura. Kemudian besok malam barulah dia mengerjakan tugas. Namun, apa daya. Latihan karate besok pasti sampai sore.

Sai tidak bisa menyalahkan ekskul karate. Tentu saja. Siapa yang minta masuk ekskul yang menurut desas-desus para siswa adalah ekskul 'terkeras' di antara ekskul-ekskul lain dengan alas an bahwa seni rupa hanya bekerja ketika ada event-event tertentu?

Sedangkan di kamar Sasuke…..

Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika ada sms masuk. Dilihatnya isi dari sms terebut dan seulas senyum pun muncul.

_'Bagi ekskul tenis besok diharapkan berkumpul'_

''Berkumpul? Berarti aku bisa bertemu si merah muda itu,'' gumam Sasuke.

"Kurasa mengajaknya nonton merupakan pendekatan terbaik. Ah, tidak. Dia kan gadis rumahan."

"Yosh, biar kuajak makan di kantin sepulang latihan saja," kata Sasuke memutuskan.

**To be continued**

**Author's note:**

Reader : kebiasaan

Ya gomen para reader-sama. Saya memang kebiasaan ngasih yang beginian. Gimana ceritanya? Apa ngecewain? Tolong review ya... *pasang snake eyes sambil melet-melet*

Bletakkkk.! Dikepruks Orochimaru

Sekali lagi.. saya minta review… *sekarat*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Aku, rela chapter 7

Anak ekskul music masih saja berlatih di aula. Suara hujan yang turun dengan deras membuat suara alat-alat music yang sedang dimainkan tidak terdengar dari luar. Namun, justru itu yang diharapkan oleh anak ekskul music. Mengingat mereka sering mendengar kritik pedas mengenai ekskul mereka dari para penduduk sekitar SMA Konoha.

Para anggota ekskul music yang perempuan beralih dari panggung aula menuju ke bagian bawah aula. Sekarang giliran para laki-laki.

"Yosh! Minna….. karena sekarang lagi hujan deras, silahkan bermain sepuasnya!" teriak Sora, si ketua ekskul music.

"Yosh! Sora-senpai!" teriak para pemain band laki-laki. Yang perempuan bersorak-sorai memberi semangat.

"Ingat! Kita harus mengguncang panggung ketika dies natalies nanti !"

"Hai! Senpai!" teriak para kouhai.

"Tentu saja Sora! Kali ini kita bakal gila-gilaan! Yang cewek silahkan tutup telinga kalo ga kuat," ucap Kimimaro, sang bassist.

Suara band yang sedang berlatih tidak menarik perhatian para anggota ekskul karate yang sedang berlatih di luar. Kehujanan? Tentu saja. Namun, itulah salah satu dari latihan fisik yang diterima oleh para Kouhai. Para Senpai pun juga ikut kehujanan. Senpai harus menjadi contoh dan semuanya adalah keluarga. Setidaknya itulah semboyan tak tertulis di kalangan anak ekskul karate.

"Wah! Bakalan seru nih! Latihan en dikasih semangat sama lagu yang begituan," bisik Kiba ketika suara music rock favoritnya dimainkan.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar bisikan dari Kiba. Dia mulai menyelaraskan gerakannya dengan music yang mengalun.

"Yeah. Not bad," ujar Sai.

"Like I said," ujar Kiba yang akhirnya kembali focus ke arah depan ketika seorang Senpai menghampiri Sai dan Kiba.

…..

"Yah, hujan lagi hujan lagi."

Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink yang menampakkan wajah kesal menatap langit. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis itu mengeluh.

"Dari tadi mengeluh melulu," kata Sasuke seraya memandang layar handphone dengan menghela napas.

"Hey! Jangan nunjukin tampang tanpa dosa begitu. Aku ga bisa pulang gara-gara kamu tahu!" kata Sakura geram.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Ya karena kamu yang ngajakin aku makan bareng di kantin setelah latihan tadi. Fiuh, coba saja aku nolak," keluh Sakura.

"Salah sendiri kamu mau ikut," ujar Sasuke enteng.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang telah berubah 360 derajat dari gadis anggun menjadi gadis bertampang preman jalanan. Sakura menggulung kedua lengan bajunya sampai siku sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim nan tak terduga itu. Untuk keamanan, Sasuke segera kabur dengan alasan ingin melihat anak music yang latihan band di aula.

Sakura duduk di kursi paling depan di kelasnya. Pikirannya menerawang mengenai Sasuke yang begitu baik padanya. si 'Pangeran Es' itu biasanya hanya menjawab pertanyaan orang lain dengan satu kata, yaitu 'Hn'. Sedangkan dirinya? Sasuke selalu membalas pertanyaannya dengan kalimat yang berbeda dengan kalimat (ataupun kata mungkin?) yang sering diucakannya pada teman-temannya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura tiba-tiba menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Tanpa disadari, seorang siswa mendekatinya. Ketika Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang tersenyum di depannya. Seandainya ini adalah film anime, dipastikan Sakura akan menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu dan berlari keluar karena malu.

Sayangnya saat ini sedang hujan. Dan ini bukan anime.

"Lebih baik simpanlah pikiran itu di kepalamu. Jangan pernah berpikran untuk membuangnya. Karena sebentar lagi hal itu akan terjadi," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura merasa melayang dan mati rasa. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sang 'Pangeran Es' yang dipujanya semenjak masuk ke SMA Konoha ini menyatakan perasaannya padanya. sakura tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke memasang senyum yangmembuat Sakura terpesona.

"Yeah, sekarang aku akan bersikap formal. Sakura, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" ucap Sasuke.

"I-i-iya. sasuke," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Hujan telah reda. Sasuke segera membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih mematung memandangnya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku ganteng. Karena kau sekarang sudah jadi pacarku, maka kau boleh memandangku sepuasnya."

"Eh?"

Sakura masih mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Ikouze, Sakura. Hari ini kamu kuantar pulang," kata Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mereka berlari menyusuri koridor.

….

Sai masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya ketika melihat dua figure yang dikenalnya berlari bersama-sama melewati taman sekolah menuju gerbang. Seketika dia menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Wah… mereka cocok ya. So sweet…" kata Temari seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Andaikan aku sama Shika begitu…. Wah… senangnya…"

Sai menoleh ke arah Senpai-nya yang bernama Temari itu. Sudah bukan gossip lagi kalau Shikamaru dan Temari-senpai berpacaran. Sai masih tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru dan Temari-senpai bisa menjalin kasih mengingat mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

Sai sweat-drop melihat Temari-senpai yang senyum-senyum sendiri dan matanya berkilauan. Jika ini di anime, pasti sudah muncul background love yang mengerumuninya.

Sai kembali melihat Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Sakura. Timbul perasaan tidak suka yang secara cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak suka pada Sasuke di dalam dirinya?

"Woi! Sampai kapan kamu jadi tugu peringatan disitu? Buruan pulang. Apa kamu mau jadi penunggu sekolah?"

Ucapan Kiba membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Sai segera membereskan peralatannya dan menyusul Kiba. Tujuannya sekarang adalah segera menenangkan diri di rumah dengan cara hibernasi atau menyelam sepuasnya di kolam renang.

Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi sekolah. Dengan alasan kepalanya akan pusing kalau tidak segera diguyur air biasa setelah terkena hujan, Sai berhasil menutupi apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Tanpa melepas seragam yang biasa digunakan olehnya untuk berlatih, Sai segera mengguyur air di kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman yang menguar di sekitar dadanya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak, di hatinya.

Sai baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara pintu diketuk. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dan didapatinya penjaga sekolah yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ano, Jiraiya-san.."

"Pulanglah, sudah malam."

Sai segera mengemasi peralatannya dan ketika kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Patah hati ya patah hati. Tapi tenanglah. Masih banyak cewek yang lain di dunia ini. Jangan menyerah ya. Lagipula, wajahmu itu menurutku berhak dapat nilai delapan," ujar Jiraiya.

"Ah, Jiraiya-san bisa saja." Kata Sai seraya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya mengacak-acak rambut Sai yang masih basah.

"Nah, kalau begitu kamu dapat delapan setengah. Hadapi semua dengan kepala dingin. Meskipun kau masih muda, tidak ada salahnya melatih sejak dini."

Sai kembali tersenyum. Hatinya kembali tenang.

"Arigatou,Jiraiya-san."

….

Sakura : Sai, kamu tahu ga? Kemarin Sasuke bilang kalau dia lulus program pertukaran pelajar babak 2.

Sai : eh? Hontouni?

Sakura : yah, masa kamu tidak tahu.

Sai : sungguh, aku tidak tahu.

Sakura : yah, kirain kamu tahu tentang ini. emang kamu ga ikutan?

Sai : ga.

Sakura : kenapa?

Sai : it's secret.

Sakura : I see

sai : memangnya kenapa kalau ga ikutan?

Sakura : ya ga apa-apa sih.

Sai segera menutup jendela chatting tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Sakura. Dibalik pintu kamarnya, Itachi sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Woi, Sai. ini udah dua jam. Ingat perjanjian kan?"

"Hai hai."

"Oh ya, segera ke ruang makan. Kita makan bareng sekeluarga," kata Itachi ketika Sai membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hai hai."

Mereka menuju ke ruang makan.

Selesai makan….

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan program pertukaran pelajarmu itu?"

"Besok aku akan menjalani tes terakhir Tou-san," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu. Sai, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Sai berpikir keras. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengikuti program itu. Namun, dia juga masih mengikuti bimbingan menulis karya tulis ilmiah yang diadakan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Aku ikut karya tulis ilmiah. Tou-san," jawab Sai.

"Oh, begitu."

"Wah, karya tulis? Keren.." kata Itachi takjub. Sai hanya sweatdrop melihat kakak pertamanya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti Temari.

"Tou-san. Beberapa hari lagi aku ikut lomba karya tulis," ucap Sai.

"Hn. Oh ya, besok kamu ikut tes terakhir ya?" ucap Fugaku.

Sai hanya mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Setidaknya dia hanya butuh dukungan. Apakah sastra dilarang di keluarga Uchiha. Dia bahkan telah mengorbankan cita-citanya menjadi pelukis terkenal karena tidak dapat restu dari Fugaku.

Flashback on

"Tou-san. Kalau sudah lulus SMA, apa aku boleh masuk jurusan seni?" Tanya Sai sambil membawa brosur mengenai fakultas seni.

"Apa?" Tanya Fugaku yang masih membantu Sasuke mengerjakan soal aljabar kelas satu SMP.

"Aku mau masuk ke sini!" ujar Sai semangat. Dia bahkan memberikan brosur berisi data sebuah fakultas seni.

"Memang apa cita-citamu?"

"Jadi pelukis atau seniman terkenal."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Sai terkejut.

"Menjadi seniman ataupun pelukis tidak menghasilkan uang yang banyak."

"T –t-tapi Tou-s…"

"Dibilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" kata Fugaku seraya melempar brosur yang diberikan oleh Sai.

Flashback off

Sai hanya diam tanpa kata. Mengetahui kalau adik kedua-nya sedang bad mood, Itachi berusaha untuk meredam amarah Sai. karena dia tahu kalau Sai sedang marah, jangan harap orang yang berada di sekitarnya bisa selamat.

"Sai, memang kamu bikin karya ilmiahnya pake tema apa?" tanya Itachi yang berusaha untuk membuat Sai dingin kembali.

Sai tidak bergeming. Sudah cukup apa yang dialaminya hari ini. dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke kamarnya. Itachi yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan Sai mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap daun pintu kamar Sai. Dia cukup mengerti kalau Sai sedang bad mood, maka satu cara yang dilakukannya adalah menyendiri hingga esok hari.

….

Hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke pulang dengan perasaan senang karena dia lulus tes dan akan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke Belgia.

"Tadaima," kata Sasuke.

"Okaeri," ucap Mikoto." Bagaimana tesnya?" tanyanya.

"Aku lulus! Kaa-san," ucap Sasuke dengan gembira. Dia segera menunjukkan surat keterangan bahwa dia lulus sebagai peserta pertukaran pelajar.

Mikoto ikut tertawa bahagia. Dia senang ketika melihat anak-anaknya bisa meraih apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Tadaima."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat Sai yang pulang dengan keadaan kelelahan. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sai dan menunjukkan surat keterangan yang baru didapatnya dari tes tadi. Sai membaca sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Selamat ya Sasuke," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua segera menuju kamar masing-masing. Sekarang tinggal Mikoto sendiri yang berada di ruang keluarga. Perasaannya tidak enak melihat cara Sai yang tersenyum. Mikoto tahu kalau itu hanya senyum palsu karena sedalam apapun Sai memendam perasaannya, Mikoto tetap tahu kalau ada kejanggalan dibalik sikapnya.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

Yah…. Akhirnya jadi juga yang chapter 7 ini…. *tepar*. Mau gimana lagi? Kasumi bener2 sibuk. Entah itu sibuk di sekolah dengan segala kegiatan akademik maupun non-nya maupun sibuk nge-game (reader : yang terakhir kurang menyakinkan). Bisa dibilang, Kasumi ini gamer yang suka main game action n hidden object. Kalo udah dapet game hidden object yang ada adventure-nya, Kasumi rela seharian konsen di depan computer hanya untuk nyelesain teka-tekinya (reader:kagak nanya!). Selain itu, Kasumi sedang dilanda keadaan yang sering disebut 'sumur kering'(reader : salah sendiri kebanyakan nge-game). Banyak hal yang bikin Kasumi jadi bingung mau diapakan endingnya. Dan akhirnya setelah bertapa ketika pelajaran berlangsung, Kasumi dapet ide lagi deh…. *mata bling-bling n background jadi lope-lope*.

Yah, sekali lagi Kasumi minta review-nya dong. Kalo ga ada review kan Kasumi bingung. Soalnya Kasumi ga tahu suara dari para reader.

Mata-matadesu…..

Review please….. ….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Aku rela chapter 8

"Whoa, nanti malem Sasuke bakalan berangkat ke Jerman nih," kata Naruto ketika dirinya beserta Hinata,Sasuke dan Sai duduk bersama di kantin.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Naruto. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar Hinata mengeluh. "Hah, kebiasaan."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata membuat Sasuke berpandangan dengan Sai. lalu…

"Terlalu," ucap Sasuke.

"Norak," ucap Sai dengan tersenyum.

Naruto memberi death glare ke arah duo Uchiha namun tidak mempan. Justru Hinata malah tertawa kecil. Naruto sewot.

"Kenapa ketawa? Emang ada yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto dengan garang pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun kalo begitu lucu," kata Hinata polos.

Naruto tambah sewot. Hinata semakin berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

Naruto menghela napas dan akhirnya mendapat ide. "Karena Sasuke akan berangkat nanti malem, maka sekarang kita akan merayakan pesta perpisahan atas kepergian Sasuke ke Jerman," ucap Naruto antusias. Tiba-tiba Sai tersenyum menahan tawa. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tadi Hinata, sekarang kamu. Ada apa sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kaya upacara pemakaman aja," jawab Sai menahan tawanya. Di samping Hinata, Sasuke hanya menahan amarahnya.

"Lagian aku ga selamanya ke Jerman tahu!"

"Yosh, kalo begitu sekarang kita makan bareng. Biar Sasuke yang traktir," kata Naruto enteng.

"Nani?"

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Namun, akhirnya luluh juga. Dia kemudian memesan makanan kepada penjaga kantin. Yah itung-itung amal, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya ketika makanan yang dipesan Sasuke datang. Dengan cekatan, dia memilih makanan yang menurutnya paling banyak. Sasuke hanya menggeleng tak percaya melihat ulah Naruto. Mereka pun makan bersama.

Naruto selesai lebih dulu, namun wajahnya belum menunjukkan kepuasan. Sasuke sudah tahu kalau satu porsi mie ramen tidak cukup untuk mentraktir Naruto.

"Masih lapar ya Naruto? Makan saja punyaku," kata Sai menawarkan. Naruto memandang tidak percaya.

Sasuke memandang mangkuk milik Sai. Ramennya masih utuh. Hanya bekas diaduk saja. Takut Sasuke tersinggung, Sai segera menyela.

"Aku ga nafsu hari ini," kata Sai." Gomenasai Sasuke."

"Ya ampuuunnnn…. Ga nafsu? Hey, badanmu itu sudah kurus begitu. Kalo ga makan aku takutnya kamu kena angin dikit langsung terbang," kata Naruto dengan mata yang masih melirik mangkuk ramen milik Sai.

Kurus?

Sasuke memandang ke arah Sai. diperhatikannya secara mendetail. Sai memang kurus, tapi tidak sekurus ini.

"Udah.. makan aja. Dari tadi aku lihat kamu lirik-lirik mangkuk ini," kata Sai seraya menggeser mangkuk ramen miliknya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak perlu mendapat undangan kedua untuk menghabiskannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang…..

"Gomenasai Sasuke, aku tahu kamu masih merasa tersinggung ketika aku menolak makanan darimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan," ucap Sai.

Sasuke menatap Sai. lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tenang, sudah kumaafkan."

Sai menghela nafas lega. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke menarik tangan Sai dan berlari. Mau tidak mau, Sai ikut berlari.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sai memintanya berhenti. Sai jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersengal sengal. Sasuke mulai bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Kandidat lari jarak menengah perwakilan SMA Konoha yang meraih juara satu beberapa bulan lalu kecapekan hanya gara-gara berlarian dengan jarak yang tidak sampai seratus meter.

Sasuke membungkuk. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sai yang sedang duduk. Dilihatnya Sai yang menunjukkan hal yang ganjil.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah Sai yang memucat. Sasuke mulai khawatir. "Ada yang sakit?"

Sai tidak menjawab. Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kanan Sai dan mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri.

…

"Hey, dimana Sai? perasaan dari tadi siang aku ga liat batang hidungnya?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menata pakaiannya di dalam koper terkejut. Dia segera menuju ke kamar Sai setelah selesai membereskan pakaiannya.

"Sai?"

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sai. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sai yang ternyata tak dikunci. Dia melihat Sai yang sedang tertidur pulas di dengan tubuh ditutupi oleh selimut dari ujung kaki hingga dadanya.

Ketika didekati, ternyata Sai sedang memejamkan mata karena menahan sakit. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap rambut Sai. Sai membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sai? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kepalaku pusing. Tubuhku rasanya tidak enak dan emph..."

Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Sai yang tiba-tiba menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Dia reflek mengangkat Sai dari punggungnya dan berusaha untuk mendudukkan Sai. Setelah itu Sasuke membimbingnya ke kamar mandi. Sai memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Sasuke memijat perlahan tengkuk Sai sementara Sai masih berjuang untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya yang tidak kunjung reda dengan terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sampai yang dia muntahkan hanya cairan yang diyakini Sasuke adalah cairan dari perutnya.

Sasuke membaringkan Sai yang terengah-engah setelah muntah. Dia segera memanggil siapa saja yang berada di rumah.

Fugaku datang menghampiri Sai yang sedang menggigil. Sesekali Sai terbatuk-batuk. Fugaku segera memeriksa tubuh Sai sedangkan Mikoto mengelus kepala Sai. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya melihat dibelakang Fugaku. Berharap agar apa yang dialami oleh adik mereka hanyalah demam biasa. Bukan sebuah gejala penyakit berat.

"Masih mual?" tanya Fugaku. Sai menggeleng. Tiba-tiba rasa pening kembali menyerang kepalanya. Sai memejamkan matanya dan menggeliat. Kepalanya terasa berat. Mikoto yang mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh Sai segera mengusap dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk menenangkan Sai.

...

Sasuke masih memandang keluar melalui jendela pesawat. Meskipun dari sms-nya dibalas dengan kalimat 'Sai sudah baikan. Dia sedang tidur', Sasuke tetap merasa ada yang salah dengan Sai. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan sering terserang penyakit meskipun itu adalah penyakit yang tergolong ringan, seperti flu dan batuk.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk mengenai Sai namun di sisi lain dia sangat khawatir. Dia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata agar ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, dia tidak merasa lelah lagi. Namun apa mau dikata, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa tidur.

sementara itu...

Itachi menunduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Fugaku dan Mikoto berpelukan. Mikoto terlihat menangis di dada Fugaku. Itachi melihat kertas yang dipegang oleh Fugaku. Dia berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto akhirnya berusaha untuk menguasai diri mereka. Mencoba untuk menunjukkan wajah yang biasa saja. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun lain halnya dengan Itachi. Dia masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sai yang sangat polos itu bisa terjangkit penyakit yang dianggap tabu dalam masyarakat?

Itachi mulai memutar otak. Berusaha untuk mencari hal apa yang bisa menyebabkan adiknya tertular penyakit itu.

'Narkoba, bukan. Hubungan seks, apalagi. Jangan -jangan...'

Itachi langsung melompat berdiri ketika sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Mungkin karena inilah Sai jadi seperti ini, ujarnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sai yang berpura-pura tidur hanya bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berpelukan seolah ada sebuah bencana di keluarganya. Sai mulai menyadari,

'Mungkinkah mereka sedih karena aku?'

Sai segera berpura-pura tidur ketika melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati tangan Kaa-san-nya sedang membelai rambutnya. Disampingnya terlihat Tou-san-nya yang sedang mengelus punggung Kaa-san-nya. Pertanyaan 'basi' terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tou-san,Kaa-san. Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?" ujar Sai. Sai tahu bahwa terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Dia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu. "Pasti terjadi apa-apa denganku kan? tidak mungkin aku sampai dibawa ke sini?"

Fugaku menghela napas. Dia tahu Sai paling keras kepala kalau masalah rahasia. Dia juga tahu tidak ada rahasia yang mampu bertahan lama jika sedang menghadapi Sai. Dia menyerahkan hasil laboratorium yang digenggamnya. Sai membacanya. Mikoto mengelus kepala Sai, mencoba untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sai tiba-tiba down.

Namun reaksi yang mereka terima cukup mengejutkan. Sai hanya meneliti lembaran itu dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Fugaku. Lalu dia memandang Mikoto.

"Aku memang merepotkan ya, Kaa-san. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Aku bahkan belum bisa membuat kalian bangga. Aku bah-"

"SShhhhh,sudahlah. Kaa-san tidak mengharapkan kamu menjadi unggulan seperti yang lain. Kaa-san tahu, kau selalu depresi melihat kedua kakakmu yang berprestasi lebih tinggi dari dirimu. Kaa-san juga tahu, kau selalu ingin bisa terlihat di mata kami. Sudah cukup, Kaa-san ingin melihatmu yang sebenarnya," kata Mikoto seraya memeluk Sai. Sai pun menangis sesenggukan.

Itachi ikut merasa sakit ketika melihat adiknya yang selalu tersenyum dan tenang dalam menghadapi apapun menjadi sangat ringkih saat ini. Itachi keluar ruangan karena tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan kamar yang menyesakkan baginya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mulai berpikir hal apa yang menyebabkan Sai mendapat penyakit itu. Hingga sebuah ingatan masa lalu menghampirinya.

Flashback on

Itachi datang bersama kedua orang tuanya menuju rumah sakit tempat Sai dirawat. Dia melihat Sasuke duduk sambil menangis di ruang tunggu. Tanpa diberi perintah, Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Kaa-san, hiks hiks. Sai,"

"Ssshhhh, tenang. Kaa-san ada disini."

Tiba-tiba muncul lelaki paruh baya yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Dia menghampiri mereka. Mikoto segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" tanya Mikoto.

"Maaf, anda ini siapa?"

"Saya ibunya."

"Lho? Yang saya tahu tadi ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang kemari dan mengaku sebagai ibu pasien. Dia bahkan mendonorkan darahnya karena stok darah golongan A sudah habis dan pasien membutuhkan darah itu secepatnya."

"Apakah anda tahu namanya?"

Flashback off

Itachi teringat saat itu. Apa jangan-jangan...

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Author's note:

Gimana para reader? Apa masih datar? Kalau masih datar gomen ne...

Sekali lagi (reader: kebiasaan) mohon review-nya ya...

onegai...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Aku rela chapter 9

Ting Tong Ting...

Suara bel tanda istirahat terdengar. Para siswa yang sudah bosan dengan pelajaran yang mereka hadapi segera membereskan buku mereka dan keluar ruangan kelas. Tak terkecuali Sai.

Dia berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah. Atap yang berbentuk seperti gedung pencakar langit dengan jaring-jaring dari kawat tipis setinggi tiga kali orang dewasa untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Sai menyeka peluh yang menetes di dahinya ketika dia telah berhasil sampai di bagian atap setelah melewati banyak anak tangga. Entah mengapa dia merasa tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal, dia sering berlomba lari melewati anak tangga menuju atap bersama Shikamaru demi sebuah tempat nyaman dan teduh di atas atap.

'Tentu saja aku begini! Tentu saja karena...'

Sai segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin kata itu melintas di pikirannya. Namun efek samping dari obat yang telah diminumnya seminggu terakhir adalah bukti dari semua ini. Bukti yang tidak bisa disangkalnya. Sai memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Dia memang pernah mengalami anemia. Namun yang dia tahu tidak separah ini.

"Tumben datang kesini."

Sai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring menatap langit dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat Sai dengan posisi terbalik . Sai tersenyum palsu. Sebuah trade-mark yang membuat Shikamaru mendecih dan bangkit untuk duduk menghadap Sai yang berjalan menghampirinya.

" Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu Shikamaru?" tanya Sai seraya duduk di depannya.

" Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu tidurku. Tapi kau mengganggu pikiranku sejak pelajaran tadi," jawab shikamaru enteng seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Eh? Maksudnya apa?"

" Entah kenapa kuperhatikan sejak tadi pagi kau tidak seperti biasanya," tanya Shikamaru penuh selidik. " Kau bahkan tidak berdebat dalam pelajaran kewarganegaraan seperti biasanya."

" Memangnya apa yang harus ketanyakan? Presentasi kelompok dua sudah bagus dan jelas."

" Hn. Tapi bukankah kau ahli dalam masalah hukum? Biasanya kau akan menambahkan beberapa pasal untuk mendukung argumenmu. Kau sedang dalam masalah kan? Hey, curhat saja padaku. Itung-itung sebagai balas budi karena kau sering memata-matai Temari di ekskul karate."

Sai tertawa lepas. Namun segera dihentikannya ketika kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

" Mata-mata? Hey, yang benar saja."

" Yah, bisa dibilang begitulah. "

" Itu bukan mata-mata tahu. Menurut kajian bahasa artinya..."

" Hah! Mendokusei na... Kau ini. Yang jelas begitu-begitu lah. Benar-benar merepotkan. Jangan mentang-mentang kau jadi peserta penulisan karya ilmiah kau jadi gila bahasa."

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Bukankah sikap kritis juga diperlukan?"

" Terserahlah, mendokusei. Kau tahu, gara-gara berdebat denganmu aku menjadi tidak mengantuk lagi. Sillahkan ambil spot itu. Aku mau ke kelas," kata Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sai di atap sekolah.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru. Sai berbaring menatap langit. Lalu tangan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya. Nafasnya satu-satu. Lalu hempaskannya tangan kanannya itu ke sisi kanan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatuh berbentuk bujur sangkar di tangan kanannya. Setelah diseret, ternyata sebuah buku. Dengan iseng karena tidak ada hal lain yang akan dilakukannya, Sai mencoba membuka-buka isi buku itu yang ternyata berlabel tulisan 'Nara Shikamaru' di bagian sampulnya.

Ketika Sai berniat membuka halaman pertama, sebuah tangan mencoba untuk merampasnya. Dengan reflek Sai memegang tangan itu yang ternyata milik Shikamaru. Sai terkejut dan segera mengembalikan buku itu diiringi dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Shikamaru meneliti isi buku itu. Berharap tidak ada yang hilang. Sai tertawa.

" aku belum baca kok."

Shikamaru memandang Sai. Muncul ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

" Sai? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

" Eh? bukankah aku memang pucat?"

" Bukan begitu, kau lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" aku memang tidak enak badan hari ini," kata Sai seraya memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah samping. Shikamaru menghampirinya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di dahi Sai. " Mau kuantar ke UKS? Nanti aku mintakan izin dari BK."

" Tidak usah Shikamaru, aku mau berbaring disini saja. Lagian kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan UKS sekolah. Bukan bikin sembuh malah tambah sakit."

Alis kanan Shikamaru naik. Lalu dia menghela napas. Kalau Sai yang bilang begini tidak ada yang bisa membantah. Lalu di bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sai. " Terserah kamu sajalah."

" Oke."

Sai memejamkan matanya. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah merasakan lemah yang selemah ini. Benar-benar tidak bertenaga. Beberapa waktu kemudian dia tertidur.

" Wah, itu anak imut sekali."

" Lihatlah ekspresinya ketika tidur. Imut dan polos. Membuatku ingin mencubitnya."

" Iya ya. Sangat imut"

" Hey, dia terbangun. Apa jangan-jangan suara kita.."

Sai menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik meskipun masih terasa lelah. Ditolehnya asal suara yang membuatnya terbangun. Didapatinya dua orang wanita dengan umur sekitar empat puluhan dan seorang nenek tua yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sai mencoba menebak siapa mereka. Untuk menguji kebenarannya, Sai melihat kaki mereka yang tidak menyentuh tanah alias melayang. Sai tersenyum ketika tebakannya benar.

" Konichiwa," ujar seorang nenek tadi kepada Sai. Sai berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada nenek itu dan membalas salamnya.

" Wah, sudah ganteng sopan lagi. Andaikata aku masih hidup, pasti akan kukenalkan pada anakku," ucap salah satu dari dua wanita yang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Tiba-tiba bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sai segera menepuk dahinya mengingat dia telah melewatkan empat jam pelajaran ketika dia tertidur. Dia segera berpamitan pada tiga orang tadi dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Didapatinya kelas sudah sepi. Lalu tanpa sengaja dia menoleh ke arah papan tulis dan selanjutnya...

_'Minna... nanti kelas kita tanding kasti dengan kelas sepuluh satu. Jangan lupa lihat ya... bantulah walau hanya dengan menjadi suporter bagi teman-teman kita yang bertanding'_

Melihat pengumuman itu Sai segera menuju ke lapangan belakang sekolah. Didapatinya para siswa telah sibuk memberi semangat untuk tim yang mereka dukung. Sai duduk di samping Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan teman-temannya menoleh ke arah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum canggung.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang merangkul lengannya.

" Wah, terima kasih Kami-sama. Sai sudah kembali. Sai, larimu kan cepat dan kamu selalu bisa memukul bola dengan kuat plus jaraknya jauh. Kamu main ya..."

Sai mencoba mengelak. Namun karena bujukan bahkan hinaan bahwa dia adalah anak egois, akhirnya Sai hanya bisa mengangguk. Berharap tubuhnya masih mampu. Sai segera masuk ke lapangan.

Sai menjaga di bagian belakang pemukul. Giliran memukul sekarang adalah Sakura. Sai tersenyum miris. Lucu, dirinya yang tak bisa seperti Sasuke mengharapkan Sakura. Di dalam mimpi saja masih impossible.

Sakura memukul bola namun tidak kena. Dia segera berlari hingga dia merasakan bola kasti menempel di punggungnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sai yang menempelkan bola di punggungnya lalu segera berlari menuju ke tempat di belakang pengumpan. Karena hanya dia sendiri yang berada paling jauh, maka Sai menambah kecepatan larinya dan tak disangka, dibelakangnya ada tim lawan yang mengejarnya.

Shikamaru yang sudah dekat dengan tempat di belakang pengumpan segera berbalik dan memberi komando pada anggota timnya yang belum masuk. " Lindungin Sai! Ayo!"

Mereka berempat malah mengelilingi pengejar. Sai segera berlari namun pukulan keras mengenai punggungnya. Dia segera mengambil bola yang mengenai punggungnya dan mengoper ke Shikamaru. Dan...

"Yeah! Ayo cepat balik!" komando Shikamaru. Teriakan para suporter membahana.

" Nomor tiga!" ujar sang wasit.

Shikamaru maju. Dia segera menuju ke tempat pemukul dengan santainya bahkan berkali-kali sampai menguap.

" Mau berapa tingginya?" tanya sang pengumpan.

" Hoam. Segini deh," ucap Shikamaru seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya sepinggang.

Takkk!

" Puah..."

Kalimat kagum terucap dari mulut para suporter. Bola melambung jauh dan para penjaga berusaha berlari ke arah jatuhnya bola. Shikamaru berjalan santai dari pos satu ke pos lain bahkan dengan menguap hingga sampai ke tempat semula. Teman satu tim-nya berusaha memeluk Shikamaru namun yang perempuan hanya mengucapkan selamat.

" Empat!"

Sai maju.

" Sai..! Yang jauh ya..."

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Para suporter berteduh namun anak kelas sepuluh delapan tetap di tempat mereka. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan para pemain.

" Mau berapa?"

" Segini."

Takkk!

" Ppooohhhhhh..."

Sai berusaha memukul meski pukulannya tidak jauh namun cukup melambung tinggi. Ketika sampai di pos dua dia tidak berani kembali karena para penjaga sudah dekat dengan tempat jatuhnya bola. Namun, ada yang aneh. Mereka malah berputar-putar di sekitar situ.

" Sai... bolanya hilang... cepetan kesini..."

Sai tidak memerlukan undangan untuk kedua kalinya. Ketika telah sampai di tempat semula, suara peluit wasit menghentikan permainan. Para anggota dari tim kelas sepuluh delapan berpelukan di tengah derasnya hujan. Sai juga ikut berpelukan.

Dia merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Setidaknya hingga waktunya telah habis. Meskipun penyakitnya sudah ada obatnya, Sai tetap merasa putus asa. Setidaknya dia ingin bersenang-senang untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dia ingin sisa hidupnya bermanfaat sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Terutama pada keluarganya...

" Yeah, kita menang..."

" Yosh! Hadiahnya kira-kira buat apaan ya?"

" Lebih baik buat makan-makan satu kelas. Trus liburan bareng..."

" Sepertinya seru tuh!"

Brukkkk!

" Sai !"

...

" Dia sudah meninggal."

" Eh? Kapan?"

" Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Padahal dia terlihat sehat waktu itu."

" Kalau boleh tahu,kenapa bisa meninggal?"

" AIDS."

" Ha? Bagaimana bisa?"

" Buat apa kau bertanya-tanya?"

" Dulu ketika adik saya kecelakaan, dia menolong adik saya. Ketika saya sekeluarga datang ke rumah sakit, dia sudah pergi. Saya kesini untuk menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih."

" Oh, begitu. Yah, kakakku menderita AIDS karena tertular dari suaminya. Setelah tahu dia tertular, dia menjadi pendiam dan menutup diri. Kami sekeluarga mencoba untuk memberikan motivasi. Akhirnya dia mau berusaha namun tajdir berkata lain."

Itachi merasa bersalah dengan membuat bibi di depannya kembali mengulang masa lalu yang menyakitkan mengenai kakaknya. Namun apa daya, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Dan sekarang dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan adiknya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author's note:

Wah, keajaiban banget ya kalau Kasumi bisa update kilat? (reader: *hening tak bersuara*). Eh? etto...minggu depan Kasumi udah mulai mengikuti ujian MID semester 2 jadi Kasumi bakalan vakum selama beberapa minggu. Sebagai gantinya, Kasumi update chapter ini dengan kilat (?). Gomen ne...

Tapi mohon review ya...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Aku rela chapter 10

Sai merasa tubuhnya melayang. Dia mencoba untuk membuka mata. Tidak, dia tidak melayang, dia hanya sedang dibawa anak-anak sekelasnya ke suatu tempat.

Tunggu dulu, dibawa?

" Hey, turunkan aku!" kata Sai seraya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri hingga akhirnya 'usungan' itu oleng dan membuat orang-orang yang berpartisipasi (termasuk Sai) jatuh di lapangan berumput yang basah. Sai bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendarat lebih dulu.

" Hadoh! Sakitnya..." ujar Shikamaru seraya memegangi pantatnya yang jatuh lebih dulu. Dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon.

" Sai? Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sai menoleh. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati hal yang tak tercapai olehnya memandangnya dengan khawatir. Sai hanya tersenyum. Dia tersenyum karena merasa dirinya sangatlah konyol. Mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin.

Cih, impossible.

"Yang bener? Apa anggota timku melemparimu dengan keras?"

" iie, daijoubu. aku memang sering merasa pusing kalau terkena air hujan dalam waktu lama," kata Sai berdusta.

Shikamaru memberi komando kepada 'anak buahnya' untuk meninggalkan lapangan. Sebelum ada interupsi dari para anak buahnya itu. Dia segera menunjuk ke arah dua sejoli yang masih berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon yang rindang. Seluruh anak buahnya mengangguk setuju seraya pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Sai melihat para rekannya yang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Sai segera berlari ke arah mereka.

" Hey, tungguin."

Srraaaakkk

Buaghhh

" Ittai!"

Sai menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sakura yang jatuh terduduk dan meringis sambil memegangi kaki kanannya. Sai segera menghampirinya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang menangis. Sai bingung, seumur-umur dia tidak tahu cara menenangkan gadis yang sedang menangis. Dia memegangi kaki kanan Sakura.

" Kakimu terkilir. Sakura," ujar Sai seraya memeriksa kaki kanan Sakura. Sakura menangis sesenggukan.

" Ini akan terasa sakit. Tapi percayalah padaku. Nanti akan kembali seperti semula kok. Ne?" kata Sai seraya menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. 'Terserah kau mau apa. Aku siap kau pukuli. Salahkanlah yang namanya pengalaman untuk menenangkan gadis yang belum menghampiriku' kata Sai dalam hati.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sai akhirnya mengelus kaki Sakura. Kemudian dalam sekali hentakan, bagian dalam kaki Sakura kembali seperti semula. Sakura hanya mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam rasa sakit. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Dia segera melihat ke bawah dan ketika menatap ke atas, dia bisa melihat Sai yang membawanya berjalan menuju ke ruang UKS yang kebetulan tutup.

" Sai! Turunin!"

Sai hanya memandang ke arahnya namun di tidak segera menurunkan Sakura. " Kenapa? Hm?"

" Ses-Ss-soalnya aku... berat.." kata Sakura seraya memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Sai hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Sakura.

" Hey, siapa bilang kau berat? Kau ini termasuk ringan tahu! Wanita memang benar-benar aneh! Terobsesi sekali dengan yang namanya berat badan."

Sakura hanya tersipu malu. Selanjutnya dia digendong hingga menuju ke kelasnya. Sakura segera mengambil tas dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai. Sai hanya memandang kaki kanan Sakura.

" Yang bener? Ini sudah hampir malam. Tidak baik kalau gadis berjalan sendirian. Setidaknya carilah barengan."

Bletakkkk

" Hey, kenapa sih? Bukannya aku benar?!"

" Terserah," kata Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sai sendirian. Sai yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya hanya menatap punggung Sakura. Lalu dia memandang kedua tangannya. Terakhir dia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

'Sai! Kau benar-benar baka ! Dia itu sudah ada yang punya... Sasuke ! bodoh... baka...'

Sai terus menerus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia teringat dengan Sakura. Perasaan khawatir menghinggapinya. Dengan masih merutuki dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Sai berangkat juga untuk misi 'menjaga Sakura dari kejauhan' meskipun jika tertangkap dia akan dijuluki sebagai seorang Stalker.

Sementara itu...

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena dia tidak mau dimarahi oleh ibunya yang selalu menganut aliran 'waktu adalah segalanya'. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiga orang laki-laki menghadang jalannya. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari bantuan. Namun saat ini dia sedang berada di jalan yang sepi.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendekati Sakura. Sakura bingung dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri namun tangan kanannya dicengkram dengan kasar. Sakura memberontak,tapi apalah arti kekuatannya melawan mereka bertiga.

Daakkkkkk!

Ogghhttt

Sakura melihat sebuah kaki mengenai rahang orang yang mencengkramnya. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang. Di tempat si pemilik kaki.

" Wah! Sok pahlawan ya? Kau akan menyesal."

Orang yang berada di belakangnya maju ke depan. Mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Perkelahian tak terhindarkan. Sakura hanya menutup mata. Ketika membuka mata, tiga orang yang telah mengganggunya sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanya seseorang yang membuatnya terpana.

" Sai?"

Orang itu menoleh, dengan senyum trade-mark-nya dia menyapa Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sai?"

" Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Udah ya, aku pulang dulu. Jalanan sudah aman."

Sai berjalan melewati Sakura. Dia sempat tersenyum pada Sakura. Namun, beberapa meter kemudian, sebuah tangan merangkul lengan kanannya.

" S-ss-Sai, bisa anterin ga?" kata Sakura seraya memandang ke bawah. Dia berpikir kalau Sai akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar alasannya. Namun tidak disangka Sai mau mengantar Sakura hingga sampai di rumahnya.

" Sai, ga mampir?" tanya Sakura basa-basi dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

" Enggak usah. Sudah malam nih. Jaa ne."

...

Sasuke masih sibuk men-dial nomor yang tertera di selembar kertas yang dibawanya dari rumah. Terkadang dia berbicara sendiri merutuki nomor telepon yang terlalu banyak digitnya. Harus pakai kode negara lah, kode daerah lah dan seterusnya.

Setelah berjuang untuk mengetik nomor telepon yang terdiri dari nomor yang sangat banyak, Sasuke segera menekan tombol call dan terdengar nada tunggu dari telepon yang berada di seberang sana.

" Moshi-moshi? Siapa ini?"

Muncul empat garis siku-siku di kepala Sasuke ketika si pengangkat telepon benar-benar orang yang tidak diharapkan.

" Saya ulangi, siapa ini? Who is this?"

Jiah, jiwa 'sok'-nya mulai muncul. Dengan kesal Sasuke ujung-ujungnya menjawab juga.

" Itachi-niisan, ini aku. Sasuke."

" Wah, si sok emo akhirnya telepon juga. Kangen rumah ya?"

" Urusai!"

" Oh, kalau begitu ja ne."

" eh, tunggu dulu. Kaa-san sama tou-san kemana? Terus gimana dengan Sai?"

" Rumah sedang kosong. Kau ini, kaya tidak tahu keadaan rumah saja! Jam segini ya jam-jamnya sibuk tau!"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri menyadari kalau dia sedang tidak ada di Jepang.

" Ya sudah . Bilang ke Tou-san sama Kaa-san kalau aku pulang tiga hari lagi."

" Wakarimashita ne... jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya..."

Sasuke segera menutup sambungan telepon. Membuang-buang waktu saja, pikirnya.

Sementara itu di seberang...

Itachi yang menggerutu karena sambungan telepon yang diputuskan secara sepihak segera meletakkan gagang telepon sambil manggut-manggut. Dia masih tidak rela mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Namun perhatiaannya teralih ketika mendapati Sai yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

" Sudah pulang Sai? Tumben tidak salam."

" Hn."

" Kau ini, ketularan Sasuke ya?" tanya Itachi seraya menghampiri Sai. Sai hanya memandang sekilas lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" Maaf Nii-san, aku tidak enak badan."

Itachi menghela napas. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dirinya mendengar kalimat itu. Padahal, dulu Sai paling kebal dengan yang namanya penyakit.

Yah, itu dulu.

" Salahmu sendiri hujan-hujanan begitu," kata Itachi menyimpulkan.

" Mau bagaimana lagi,aku kan harus.."

" Hey, harus apa? Hayo..."

" Urusai na..."

" Halah, kau pikir aku ini belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta ha? Wajahmu sudah begitu. Makanya, punya wajah jangan putih-putih. Ujung-ujungnya kalo begini gampang ketahuan. Hehehe," kata Itachi bangga.

" Wah! Keajaiban dunia! Itachi-nii mau mengakui kalau dia berkulit hitam!"

Bletakkkk

" Ittai! Aduh..."

" Siapa juga yang bilang kalau aku hitam?" kata Itachi seraya melihat-lihat kedua tangannya. Memastikan bahwa dia masih putih. Namun pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Dia malah mendapati Sai yang masih berjongkok memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Nii-san! Kepalaku beneran sakit tahu. Aduh... sakitnya..."

...

Sasuke masih menunggu di bandara Internasional Jepang. Lebih tepatnya menunggu jemputan. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu di tempat duduk para pengantri tiket meskipun dia tidak berniat untuk mengantri tiket. Berkali-kali melirik arloji lalu mendecih kesal.

Hingga dia bisa melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sasuke segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah sang siluet. Dengan menyeret kopernya dia berusaha menembus kerumunan orang-orang di bandara.

" Hey, Otouto. Bagaimana perjalanannya?"

" Menyenangkan," jawab Sasuke datar dia masih kesal dengan keterlambatan Itachi. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dengan hening yang mendominasi. Mengetahui kalau Sasuke masih marah, Itachi mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Tadi aku harus ke rumah sakit karena Sai memintaku untuk membawakan print-out karya ilmiahnya yang dia taruh di meja belajarnya."

" Maksud Nii-san, Sai masuk rumah sakit? Begitu?"

" Hn."

" Antarkan aku kesana Nii-san."

Di rumah sakit...

Ini sudah tiga hari setelah insiden 'penjitakan' yang membuatnya harus masuk rumah sakit dikarenakan keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan. Sebenarnya ini bisa diralat . Ya, ini dikarenakan kondisinya yang drop setelah kejadian pingsan di lapangan yang berujung pada kejadian mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, dia merasa otaknya tidak bisa lagi menampung materi yang diajarkan di sekolah. Dia masih memandangi fotokopian buku catatan Shikamaru yang didapatnya beberapa saat lalu ketika teman-temannya menjenguknya. Meski tulisannya bisa dibilang hancur, namun yang penting bisa dibaca.

Belum lagi tugas karya ilmiah yang harus dikumpulkan beberapa hari lagi. Sai merasa dia akan lama berada di rumah sakit. Mengumpulkan sih gampang, tinggal dititipkan kepada Gaara yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu dari teman seperjuangannya selain para senpai-senpai yang juga mengikutinya.

Masalahnya adalah presentasi.

" Hah! Merepotkan!" gumamnya dengan meminjam istilah Shikamaru. Dia segera menaruh seluruh kertasnya di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang dan berbaring memejamkan mata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini kenapa dia seperti Shikamaru ya?

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Sai sudah terlelap. Salahkanlah pada suasana hening dan urusan duniawi yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka. Muncullah seorang gadis yang membawa buket bunga yang digunakannya untuk mengganti bunga yang telah layu di vas bunga. Dilihatnya Sai yang masih terlelap. Sakura memicingkan matanya dan memandang wajah Sai yang sedang dalam posisi miring. Lalu dia tersenyum dan mengangkat sebuah kursi sambil berusaha agar tidak bersuara.

Dia duduk di samping ranjang Sai. Berharap kalau Sai akan terbangun. Namun setelah menunggu sekian lama, Sai tidak bangun-bangun juga.

" Ya tuhan, kau ini sebenarnya sakit apaan sih? Sampai sebegininya. Kalau kau begini gimana kau bisa mengikuti ujian kenaikan sabuk? Padahal, ujiannya bakal diadakan sebentar lagi," kata Sakura (berbicara sendiri).

Dia merasakan hal yang aneh, perasaan yang seharusnya hanya untuk Sasuke. Namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya menyukai Sai lebih dulu.

'Apakah ini yang namanya cinta karena terbiasa dan rasa kagum?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya hanya mengagumi Sasuke. Di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa berpaling pada Sai karena dia sudah terlanjur menjadi milik Sasuke. Seandainya Sai lebih dulu...

Sakura membelai rambut Sai. Tanpa sadar keluarlah kalimat penyesalan dari mulutnya.

" Andaikan kau lebih dulu menyatakannya padaku Sai. Namun aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu mengingat aku yang sangat mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan. Kau tahu aku merasa sangat senang ketika kau membantuku bahkan mengantarkanku pulang. Namun, aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan aku tidak boleh egois. Masa aku mau dua-duanya?"

" Oh, jadi begitu ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author's note:

Kya... akhirnya update juga nih...Gimana gimana?

Review please...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

aku rela chapter 11

Sai masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan. Yah, kalau tidak ketemu di taman kota pastinya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan sendirian pula.

" Hey, ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Kau tambah jelek lho kalau nangis. Sungguh," kata Sai. Sakura menatap Sai dan memberikan pukulan di lengan kanannya. Cukup keras memang.

" Kau ini! Huwe..."

" Waduh, tambah deras. Sekarang tambah mirip dengan nenek sihir," kata Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Mau tidak mau Sakura tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sai. Yah, entah mengapa dia sangat ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat semacam itu. Meskipun cara menghibur Sai sangat aneh, namun cocoklah dengan dirinya yang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan.

" Lho,lho... malah senyum..."

" Kau ini! Sebenarnya apa maumu sih? Aku sedih ga boleh senyum malah ga boleh," kata Sakura. Sekarang dia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Sai tersenyum lega.

" Sekarang cerita ke aku ya?"

" Eh, sebentar. Kenapa kau care denganku?" tanya Sakura.

" Siapa yang betah membaca di taman ketika di dekatmu ada cewek menangis? Dan disini yang ada hanya aku sama kamu. Yah, ditakutkan akan ada pergunjingan."

" Cih! Ternyata itu alasanmu!"

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Heh! Ini aku sudah jujur!" kata Sai ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan tampang mengintimidasi.

" Ano... aku boleh tanya ga?"

" Apaan?"

" Tapi jujur lho! Awas kalo enggak! Terus jangan marah."

" Tergantung. Jangan-jangan kau mau menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak ya? Mau buka aib orang?"

" Enggak enggak. aku cuma mau tanya, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

" Kenapa tanya yang begituan?" kata Sai. Dia mulai merasakan hal yang buruk. Sakura kembali menangis.

" Ak akku... aku sama Sasuke... huwe..."

" Memang gara-gara apa?"

" Itt tu..."

Flashback on

" Oh, jadi begitu ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu ruang inap dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disana. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia hanya mematung menatap kepergian Sasuke dan beberapa detik kemudian dia segera menyusul Sasuke.

" Sasuke, tunggu. Akku..."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

" Hanya saja apa? Hm?"

" Itu sudah berlalu Sasuke. Aku sekarang mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku sudah melepaskan Sai," kata Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang meremehkan. Sakura terus berusaha untuk menyakinkan Sasuke namun sia-sia.

Flashback off

" Fiuh... jadi begitu ya..."

" Gimana Sai? Huwe..."

" Itu salahmu sendiri Sakura. Tapi karakter Sasuke memang begitu. Dia terkadang care terkadang tidak pada orang-orang di sekitarnya," kata Sai seraya menyandarkan dirinya di bangku taman.

" Kau ini! Tidak memberi saran malah menmojokkanku. Eh tapi apa benar sikapnya begitu?" tanya Sakura.

'Tentu saja Sakura. Pantas saja Seminggu setelah itu tepatnya saat ini Sasuke masih bungkam ketika di depanku. Ternyata ini masalahnya,' kata Sai dalam hati.

" Baiklah, kalau kau berkata seperti itu aku juga kan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau ingat saat kita bertemu di ruang tes olimpiade dulu? Saat itulah aku menyukaimu. Dengan perantara Naruto aku mengenalmu. Namun kita terpisah dan kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Maaf kalau aku terlambat," kata Sai .

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Sai akan mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Shock.

" Sekarang kau masih memilih Sasuke kan? Yappari ne..." kata Sai seraya menatap ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain ayunan tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

" Iya, aku memilih Sasuke. Aku terlanjur..."

" Ssshhhh, ini juga salahku Sakura. Sekarang mari kita perbaiki ya."

...

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajaran menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya ketika terdengar ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu.

" Sasuke,aku mau bicara."

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

" Mengenai apa? Jangan bilang mengenai Sakura. Itu urusan pribadiku."

" Masalahnya aku juga ikut terlibat. Dan aku disini ingin menjelaskannya padamu Sasuke," kata Sai seraya masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

" Kau marah padaku apa pada Sakura? Oke, sekarang aku akan menceritakan padamu. Aku memang suka kepada Sakura tetapi itu dulu. Aku bahkan sudah merelakannya Sasuke. Aku rela! Dan tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya dan dia juga lebih memilihmu. Bukan aku," kata Sai.

" Kau telah merebut Sakura."

" Itu mustahil! Baiklah! Sebenarnya apakah kau masih mencintai Sakura? Mengapa kau tidak berusaha untuk lebih menjaganya jika kau masih menyukainya?"

" Bagaimana bisa aku menjaganya jika sainganku adalah kembaranku sendiri?"

Sai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke sudah kambuh rupanya. Sifatnya yang tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain.

Orang lain? Hell no! Saudara sendiri lebih tepatnya!

" Oke! Sekarang apa maumu agar kau percaya padaku! Ha?" kata Sai setengah meninggikan suaranya. Dia sudah kesal dengan Sasuke yang tidak percaya padanya.

" Pergilah dari kehidupanku. Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Sakura lagi," kata Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Deg

Sebegitukah Sasuke membencinya?

Sai tersenyum miris.

" Maksudmu mati begitu? Oh, kalau itu sih masih agak lama. Tapi bakal kupastikan akan terjadi. Kalau itu maumu," kata Sai seraya keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke sangat menginginkan kematiaannya. Sai tidak terlalu panik karena mungkin sebentar lagi keinginan Sasuke akan terpenuhi.

Hm? Terpenuhi?

Sai terus bergumam saat dia menatap pil-pil yang akan diminumnya. Sai hanya merasa dia tidak akan sembuh total. Memperlambat kematian mungkin? Satu pil buat berapa lama ya? Kalau kurang satu apa waktunya akan berkurang? Mungkin. Belum lagi kalau dia tertular penyakit, tambah berapa biji ya?

Sai hanya tersenyum miris. Kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini? Apa memang dia harus mati? Ah, tenang saja. Semua orang pasti akan merasakan kematian. Cuma waktu dan caranya yang berbeda.

Sai meminum seluruh pil-pil itu dan segera menuju ke meja belajarnya. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa dia tidak bisa fokus di pelajaran. Nilainya pun menurun drastis. Dia sering membolos jam-jam pelajaran. Bahkan mengingat beberapa rumus pun terasa amatlah sulit.

Esok harinya...

" Sai?"

Itachi memanggil Sai yang masih di dalam kamar. Berkali-kali dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya yang tidak dikunci. Itachi tersenyum, ternyata kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu kamar masih saja ada di diri Sai.

Dia bisa melihat Sai yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berkali-kali berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Sai?"

" Nii-san, apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah berangkat dari subuh?"

" Kenapa menanyakan hal itu Sai? Hey, kau memangnya tidak sekolah ya? Merasa tidak enak?" tanya Itachi seraya menaruh tangannya di dahi Sai. Suhunya biasa-biasa saja.

" Aku malas ke sekolah Nii-san."

" Hey, kenapa? Badanmu sehat-sehat saja tuh. "

" Tolong Nii-san, tolong bilang ke Tou-san dan Kaa-san kalau aku sekolah. Aku gak mau ke sekolah hari ini."

Itachi berusaha untuk membujuk Sai agar mau ke sekolah. Namun apa daya, Sai tidak mau ke sekolah. Dia mulai berpikir, pasti ada masalah. Akhirnya dia meluluskan permintaan Sai. Dia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengambil gagang telepon untuk menelepon Naruto. Terdengar nada tunggu hingga akhirnya diangkat oleh Naruto.

" Ngghhhh. Hoam... hallou..."

" Halo, ini Naruto ya? Aku Itachi."

" Oh kak Itachi. Ada apa? Kok pagi-pagi begini nelepon?"

" Aku ingin menanyakan soal Sai. Apa akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat tidak seperti biasanya di sekolah?"

" Kalau dipikir-pikir iya sih. Dari temen sekelasnya aku sering mendengar kalau sekarang dia sering membolos di jam-jam pelajaran. Dan aku juga jarang bertemu dengannya. Memangnya Sai kenapa bisa begitu Kak?"

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi. Setelah itu Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon. Naruto yakin ada yang tidak beres pada Sai. Akhirnya dia segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Ketika istirahat, Naruto segera menuju ke kelas Sai. Namun dia mendapati kabar bahwa Sai tidak masuk hari ini. Langsung saja dia menuju ke kelas Sasuke. Didapatinya Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan diskusi kelompoknya.

" Minna, aku pinjam Sasuke dulu ya. Bentar... aja," kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke luar kelas. Mereka akhirnya telah sampai di tempat yang sepi.

" Sasuke, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau kan saudaranya Sai. Kenapa dan ada apa dengan Sai?"

" Kenapa bertanya denganku? Tanya saja dengan orangnya."

" Dia tidak masuk hari ini."

Sasuke terkejut. Pantas saja dia merasa ada yang kurang sejak pagi tadi. Dan anehnya Itachi tidak memberitahukan padanya mengenai hal itu. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak tahu? Namun rasa itu muncul lagi. Rasa yang juga dia rasakan tadi malam. Membuatnya merasa benci pada Sai.

" Terus apa hubungannya denganku?"

" Sasuke, tak kusangka kau seperti itu. Dia saudaramu sendiri Sasuke. Yappari, ternyata kalian sedang bertengkar rupanya."

" Lalu kenapa?"

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menjadi dingin dan seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan Sai. Pasti ada apa-apanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sai sepulang sekolah bersama Hinata yang sejak tadi bertanya terus menerus mengenai keadaan Sai dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Skip time

" Woy, Sai. Aku masuk kamar ya..."

"..."

" Diam berarti boleh."

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki kamar Sai yang bercat warna putih polos. Sungguh diluar dugaan bagi Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kamar Sai 'sehambar' ini. Padahal kalau hias menghias dengan lukisan di sekolah, Sai selalu hadir dengan sukarela. Bahkan, yang menghias tembok base camp ekskul seni rupa dengan lukisan-lukisan yang indah adalah Sai bersama senpai-senpainya. Meskipun konsep lukisannya berasal dari Sai sendiri.

" Naruto?"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto meninju bahu Sai.

" Woy, kau sakit? Wah, ga kusangka satu-satunya siswa kelas sepuluh pemegang sabuk hitam bisa K.O begini," kata Naruto. Sai hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

" Hey, besok sekolah ya? "

" Entahlah Naruto. Aku ga mood," kata Sai dari balik selimut.

" Kenapa Sai? Kenapa ga mood. Kau kan salah satu dari orang yang cinta sekolah. Berangkat paling pagi dan pulang paling akhir hanya untuk urusan organisasi dan kegiatan sekolah," kata Naruto.

" Ayolah... nanti di sekolah kau bisa ketemu Sakura lho. Oh ya, kalau tidak nanti dia keburu diembat orang lho..." kata Naruto lagi. Sai membalikkan badannya berlawanan dengan Naruto.

" Memang sudah," kata Sai pesimis.

Naruto terkejut. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah mempunyai pacar. Padahal, menurutnya hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat Sai semangat.

" Beneran?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

" Siapa pacarnya Sakura?"

" Sasuke," jawab Sai datar. Dia benar-benar malas untuk membahas semua ini.

" Hey Sai, minggu depan ada study komparatif. Kau ikut kan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Sai membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

" Entahlah Naruto. Mungkin aku tidak bisa."

" Hey. Kenapa?"

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Bah! Sejak kapan kau seperti Sasuke? Jangan bilang kau sekarang suka ber-hn ria."

" Tidak bisakah membahas yang lain?" kali ini Sai agak marah jika Sasuke disebut-sebut. Meskipun dia mengaku salah, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa 'benci' pada kembarannya sendiri.

" Baiklah, tapi kau ikut kan? Lagian tempatnya diacak. Jadi siapa tahu kita bisa bareng satu bus. Ne?"

Sai menghela napas. " Akan kuusahakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Maaf kalau chapter yang ini lebih pendek daripada yang sebelumnya. Ada yang berniat untuk me-review tentang kekurangan chapter ini?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi kishimoto

Aku rela chapter 12

Itachi merasa senang dengan kedatangan Naruto bersama Hinata karena sehari setelah kejadian 'Sai mogok sekolah', sekarang Sai sudah mau untuk berangkat ke sekolah meskipun dia berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya. Itachi tidak habis pikir mengenai kalimat apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto kepada Sai hingga membuat Sai mau semangat ke sekolah.

Flashback on

" Baiklah, tapi kau ikut kan? Lagian tempatnya diacak. Jadi siapa tahu kita bisa bareng satu bus. Ne?"

Sai menghela napas. " Akan kuusahakan."

Sai segera bangkit dari 'pembaringannya'. Naruto mengikutinya yang ternyata menuju ke ruang tamu. Lalu mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu. Sai masih menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Bisa dibilang dia belum mandi. Naruto hanya mengikik geli melihat Sai yang berantakan. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Naruto sambil menahan tawa. Muncul empat siku-siku di kepala Sai.

" Silahkan tertawa tuan," kata Sai seraya masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

" Ne Sai! Besok masuk ya! Kita lihat nama-nama yang ikut study. Oke?" kali ini Hinata yang berbicara dengan antusias. " Siapa tahu kita bisa bersama-sama ne? Sama Sasuke juga ne?" timpal Naruto. Sai mengangkat wajahnya.

Bersama?

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut ketika melihat perubahan wajah Sai. Mereka mulai mengoreksi apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Sai yang menyadari hal itu segera memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum yang ujung-ujungnya adalah senyum palsu.

" Tidak ada yang salah kok. Aku cuma lihat ada yang lewat di belakang kalian berdua," kata Sai berbohong. Naruto panik dan segera memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

" Hinata ! Ngapain senyum-senyum? Hey Sai! Beneran apa ga sih?" kata Naruto panik. Sai hanya mengangguk antusias. Naruto makin 'panas-dingin'.

" Bah! Kalo gitu aku sama Hinata pulang dulu ya! " kata Naruto ketakutan. Dia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sai hanya melambaikan tangannya diiringi dengan seulas senyum (palsu).

flashback off

" Woy Sai! Ayo berangkat."

Itachi terkejut ketika mendengar suara Naruto di luar rumah. Dia juga melihat Sai yang berlari turun dari tangga setelah sibuk menaikkan resleting tasnya. Wajahnya memang terlihat antusias. Membuat Itachi semakin senang saja.

Sai berlari menuju pintu ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Spontan Sai berbalik menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap membuang muka.

" Mau bareng tidak Sasuke? Nanti ketinggalan bus. Sudah siang," kata Sai dengan senyum. Yah, Sai berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian 'itu'. Berharap agar bisa saling dekat seperti dulu.

" Kau duluan saja," ucap Sasuke dingin. Sai hanya mengangguk dan berlari keluar rumah. Sasuke datang menghampiri Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Dia segera mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai menikmati makanan yang telah dimasakkan oleh Mikoto.

" Sasuke, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan."

Sasuke menatap ke sumber suara. Suara Itachi.

" Ada apa? Aku buru-buru."

" Ini mengenai Sai."

" Ada apa dengan Sai?" kali ini Sasuke berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Apa kali ini Sai akan mengadukannya mengenai Sakura? Kalau itu terjadi Sai benar-benar childish.

" Kau tahu kan Sai dirawat di rumah sakit waktu kau akan berangkat untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar?"

" Ya, aku tahu."

" Waktu itu hasil tes menunjukkan kalau Sai positif mengidap HIV."

Sasuke terkejut. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

" Yang benar saja Nii-san! Sai tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala apapun mengenai penyakit itu. jangan mengada-ada," kata Sasuke.

" Ini sungguh-sungguh Sasuke!" kata Itachi naik pitam. " Setidaknya kau memberinya dukungan. Kemarin apa kau tidak tahu dia mogok sekolah? Dan sekarang dia mau semangat sekolah Sasuke! Kumohon! Dia butuh dukungan disini."

Sasuke tercekat. Dan dia teringat dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan beberapa waktu yang lalu di depan Sai. Tapi ternyata membuat seorang Sasuke menjadi sepenuhnya berubah itu sangatlah susah.

" Aku akan memberikan dukungan pada Sai. Tapi tidak semuanya," jawab Sasuke datar sambil berlalu menuju ke luar. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

' Aku tahu kau sakit. Tapi jangan gunakan penyakitmu itu untuk mendapatkan hal yang kumiliki.

Di sekolah...

Sai masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya ketika terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang sibuk membahas mengenai nama-nama yang dipajang di depan papan pengumuman. Salahkanlah pada handphone-nya yang sedang low-bat tadi malam sehingga dia tidak mendapatkan sms mengenai tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Hari itu jam kosong merajalela sehingga dia hanya perlu membenahi tugasnya dan mengumpulkannya besok. Hingga jam pulang sekolah akhirnya seluruh tugas telah selesai. Sai memang berprinsip 'kalau di rumah lain'. Sehingga dia bisa santai di rumah karena tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai di sekolah.

Sai berjalan sendiri di koridor ketika melihat papan pengumuman yang menampilkan daftar 'calon penghuni' bus. Dia tergerak untuk melihatnya dan menemukan namanya ada di bus nomor satu bersama...

Sasuke.

Sai tercekat. Sudah untung tidak sekelas malah satu bus. Dia merasa kalau dirinya harus menemui Yamato-sensei. Staff TU.

" Hey, sudah sepi rupanya. Sebentar, aku masuk bus yang mana ya?"

Sai menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura yang sibuk mencari namanya di dalam daftar nama itu. Dan sepertinya sudah ketemu.

" Eh. Ada Sai. Kau tahu ga? Kita satu bus lho! " kata Sakura seraya mencubit lengan Sai. Sai hanya menghindar sebelum itu terjadi.

" Memangnya kenapa?" kata Sai datar. Sakura sewot.

" Datar banget sih?"

" Terus?"

" Bah! Setidaknya berikan reaksi sedikit kek!"

" Aku bukan kakek."

" Sai...!"

Sakura marah dan memukuli Sai meskipun tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk melukainya. Sai hanya mengelak hingga Sakura mengejar Sai. Namun sebuah genangan tak terlihat berhasil membuatnya terjatuh. Malang bagi Sai, Sakura tidak mau terjatuh sendirian. Alhasil Sakura meraih kerah baju Sai dan membuat Sai terjatuh ke belakang.

Sai jatuh terlentang dan Sakura jatuh di bagian kanannya. Mereka serempak menoleh. Mata bertemu mata. Jarak antara mereka berdua makin berkurang hingga...

Cup

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sai mengerjap kaget sedangkan Sakura shock. Sai segera membantu Sakura berdiri dan ditepis oleh Sakura. Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan Sai. Sai masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Sakura.

" Sakura!"

Sai berhasil mengejar Sakura dan memegang lengan kanannya. Dia segera menariknya dan membuat Sakura menghadap padanya. Sai bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis.

" Sungguh maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud..."

" Sai, kumohon lepaskan."

" Sungguh Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud..."

" Kumohon lepaskan!"

" Tidak, sebelum kita meluruskan ini!"

Kali ini Sai sudah mulai kesal. Dia hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahannya. Dia tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Sasuke harus ditambah lagi dengan masalah yang ini. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak kuat.

" Kalau kau ingin memukulku, pukul saja. Aku siap Sakura. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku," kata Sai. Dia sudah tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi. Sakura terdiam hingga...

Buak!

" Sai!"

Sai terjatuh setelah pukulan sekuat tenaga mengenai rahangnya. Dia terduduk sambil mengelap sudut bibir kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sai mendongak dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Tangannya memegang erat lengan Sakura.

" Sasuke! Kau berlebihan! Itu cuma kecelakaan."

" Aku tidak perduli Sakura! Dia tidak boleh memiliki lebih dulu apa yang harus kumiliki!"

" Tapi bukan begini caranya!"

Sasuke masih memukuli Sai. Sai hanya parah. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dia tidak mau melawan maupun menangkis serangan dari Sasuke.

Plakkk!

Sai merasa pukulan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan (lagi) terhenti. Lalu dia melihat Sakura yang duduk di sisinya dan Sasuke yang menunjukkan ekspresi kalap sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Sai mengasumsikan kalau Sakura baru saja menampar Sasuke.

" Aku memang memilihmu! Tapi setidaknya aku tidak mau melihat kau yang seperti ini Sasuke! Tak kusangka kau begitu tega pada Sai. Meskipun aku ini orang luar, tapi aku juga punya saudara sama sepertimu. Tak kusangka kau tega melakukan itu!"

" Cih! Ternyata kau lebih memilih si pucat ini? Tak kan kubiarkan!"

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sai yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu Sakura bisa melihat Sai yang memberi kode untuknya agar mau menurut pada Sasuke.

Sakura mau tidak mau mengikuti Sasuke.

Sementara itu...

Sai masih sibuk dengan darah dan memar di tubuhnya. Baginya ini tidak seberapa mengingat dirinya yang (pernah) mengikuti ekskul terkeras di SMA Konoha. Dia berusaha bangkit sambil mengelap darah yang tercipta dari pukulan Sasuke. Berusaha agar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dia berusaha bangkit namun rasa nyeri di dadanya membuatnya berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas panjang. Namun bukan rasa sakit yang memudar yang didapatkannya. justru batuk yang menyakitkan menyerangnya. Sai segera melepas tas yang tergantung di pundaknya. Dia kembali bersandar dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Tak ada orang...

Sai mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam sakunya. Hari hampir petang sedangkan dirinya masih harus istirahat sejenak untuk luka-luka dari Sasuke. Dia beringsut dan mencoba untuk duduk dengan tenang. Tangannya meraba daerah sekitarnya. Mencoba untuk mencari dimana tasnya tadi dilemparkan.

Tik!

Sai merasa tangannya basah. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah botol yang berisi air dan bunga yang kelihatan masih segar tumpah. Mungkin karena aku yang menyenggolnya, pikir Sai. Sai segera membenahi 'pot' bunga itu. Dia baru tahu ada yang meninggal di sekitar sini.

Sai segera bersandar lagi dan mencoba untuk rileks. Dia menutup matanya dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun sedang memandanginya. Sai menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Transparan...

" Onii-chan, daijoubuka?"

Sai tersenyum. Lalu dia segera menegakkan diri dan meminta maaf.

" Nii-chan tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, gomen dengan bunganya ne," kata Sai seraya menunjuk ke arah 'pot' bunga. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk.

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Justru Mayu senang ada yang bisa Mayu ajak bicara," kata bocah cilik itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

" Souka. Jadi namamu Mayu? "

" Hai! Ne... Nii-chan, apa Nii-chan tahu siapa yang sering ngirimin bunga ke Mayu?" tanya bocah itu dengan wajah yang antusias. Sai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memasang tampang penasaran.

" Siapa Mayu? Nii-chan boleh tahu tidak?"

" Ehm... karena Nii-chan bikin Mayu senang. Ya Mayu bakal kasi tahu Nii-chan. Sebenarnya orang tua Mayu sering juga kesini. Mereka yang kasi bunga. Terus Suigetsu-nii-chan juga sering kesini bawa bunga yang buagussssss banget," kata Mayu.

" Ne. Suigetsu itu kakakmu? "

" Ya, aku itu anak terakhir dari ketiga bersaudara. Suigetsu-niichan itu yang paling tua terus yang kedua Karin-neechan."

" Ne Mayu-chan, bisa minta tolong ga?"

" Apa?"

" Tolong ambilkan tas Nii-chan disana ne?"

" Wakata!"

Mayu berjalan menuju tas yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan sepi itu. Lalu dia menyerahkannya pada Sai. Sai menerimanya dan mengambil beberapa butir pil dan langsung meminumnya. Mayu memperhatikan Sai dengan seksama.

" Ne nii-chan. kakak yang rambutnya jabrik itu musuhnya Nii-chan ya? Kok mukulin Nii-can."

" Bukan. Itu kakak nii-chan. Tadi Nii-chan melakukan kesalahan jadi dihukum deh," jawab Sai dengan tersenyum Mayu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

" Jahat sekali dia! Masak Nii-chan dipukuli sampai begitu? Dulu Mayu kalau dihukum atau dipukul sama Karin-nee-chan, Suigetsu-nii-chan bakalan ngelerai terus marahin Nee-san. Katanya suigetsu-nii-chan, masalah itu tidak akan selesai kalau hanya dengan kekerasan."

Sai hanya tersenyum. Cerita Mayu mengingatkannya dengan dengan Itachi. tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sai segera menekan tombol dial.

" Sai, kau sekarang dimana? Kaa-san khawatir sekali."

" Aku sedang di jalan Kaa-san. Ini mau pulang."

" Cepatlah pulang ne?"

" Hai."

Sai memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

" Ne, Mayu-chan. Nii-chan mau pulang dulu. Besok Nii-chan kesini lagi ne?"

Mayu mengangguk.

...

Sai membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Mikoto yang menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Mikoto memegangi wajah Sai. Sai mengaduh kesakitan ketika memar di sudut bibirnya tersentuh oleh Mikoto.

" Sai, kau kenapa? Darimana kau dapat luka ini?"

" Tenang saja Kaa-san. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

" Tidak apa-apanya bagaimana! Kau memar semua! Ayo ikut Kaa-san!"

Sai tidak bisa mengelak kali ini.

" Katakan pada Kaa-san. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua!"

" Katakan pada Nii-san juga! Biar Nii-san saja yang menghajar mereka."

Sai menoleh ke arah Itachi. Dia tersenyum.

" Mereka sudah K.O kok Nii-san. Aku sudah menghajar mereka semua."

Itachi memandang dengan tatapan intimidasi. Sai merasa tidak enak dan mau tidak mau sweatdrop. Mikoto menyuruh Sai untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Sekarang cerita ke Kaa-san. Apa ini juga penyebab kau pulang telat?"

" Sebenarnya tadi ada anak cewek yang diganggu preman. Terus kutolong," jawab Sai singkat. Dalam hati dia menyesal karena telah membohongi Kaa-san-nya.

'Kaa-san, gomen ne.'

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di depan rumah Sasuke masih bingung harus berkata apa jika dia 'dituduh' telah menghajar Sai. Dia segera masuk tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Cklek!

" Tadaima."

" Okaeri Sasuke."

Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali suara Itachi yang menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi bingung sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan Sai belum pulang ya?

" Sasuke, Sai tadi pulang dengan babak belur. Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Pasti ada moment yang dia lewatkan saat dia belum sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak tahu Nii-san."

.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

Ada yang mau review?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Aku rela chapter 13

Sai masih mengusap dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat ditendang oleh Sasuke sore tadi. Dia hanya berharap tidak mengalami patah tulang rusuk. Namun dia tersenyum sendiri mengakui kebodohannya. Mungkin yang dia harus khawatirkan hanyalah tulang dadanya.

Dia lebih memilih berbaring terlentang. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit ketika digunakan bernapas. Bahkan untuk berubah posisi dari terlentang menjadi miring sangatlah menyakitkan. Dia memang hanya mengatakan pada Mikoto kalau hanya wajahnya saja yang memar. Yah, cuma luka di pelipis kanan plus memar di sudut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering.

Sai menghela napas. Dilihatnya nomor yang tertera di layar.

Ah! Nomor tak dikenal.

Namun dia tetap menekan tombol dial.

" Moshi-mosh..."

" Sai! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ya Tuhan! aku khawatir sekali!"

Sai sweatdrop untuk beberapa saat.

" Sai! Halo? Ya Tuhan! Apa kau pingsan?! Halo?!"

Ctakkk! Muncul empat siku-siku merah di dahi Sai.

" Kalau aku pingsan mana mungkin aku bisa mengangkat telepon! Ini Sakura kan?"

" Ah, yokatta... iya ini aku Sakura. Sungguh, aku benar-benar khawatir mengenaii keadaanmu. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kan? Hiks hiks."

" Hey, aku yang dipukuli kau yang nangis! Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana tadi? Apa Sasuke sudah kembali padamu? hm?"

" I-iya."

" Yokatta."

" Hiks hiks."

" Woy, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau ini! Yang penting sekarang Sasuke sudah mau jadi pacarmu lagi kan?"

" Tap-tappi..."

" Sudahlah...ini sudah malam. Aku mau tidur. Besok di tempatku mau ulangan. Jaa ne," kata Sai seraya memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Dia segera menaruh handphone-nya di meja belajarnya dan berbaring lagi. Dia segera merapatkan selimut sambil terus mengusap-usap dadanya. Rasa nyeri tak kunjung reda.

Sai melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Dia segera menepuk dahinya mengingat besok adalah hari minggu alias libur. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan pada Sakura kalau di kelasnya besok ada ulangan.

'Sai, kau ini benar-benar baka!"

Setidaknya kata-kata itu yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Akhirnya dia mendengar suara panggilan (lagi) dari handphone-nya. Pasti Sakura,pikir Sai. Dia segera meraih handphone itu dan menekan tombol dial.

" Halo, Sai? Ini beneran nomornya Sai kan?"

Oh. Ternyata Kiba.

" Ada apa? Ya aku Sai. Ini Kiba ya?"

" Iya. Eh, kok kamu tahu."

" Suaramu."

" He? Jangan-jangan kau..."

Ctakkk (lagi).

" Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku!"

" Hehehe gomen. Ano... apa kau yakin mau keluar dari ekskul karate? Para Senpai sepertinya tidak rela kau keluar begitu saja."

" Kenapa? Aku juga sudah membuat surat pengunduran diri. Apa lagi yang kurang? Jangan bilang kalau aku harus ikut perlombaan itu. Aku tidak fit buat besok Kiba."

" Masalahnya para Senpai terlanjur memasukkan namamu di formulir pendaftaran Sai."

" Kiba tolong bilang kepada para Senpai. Aku tidak enak badan buat besok sungguh."

" Baiklah. Akan kuusahakan agar mereka mengerti. Itung-itung kau sudah bantuin aku waktu aku dipukuli dulu."

" Yah, itu kan kebetulan saja aku lewat di daerah itu. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur."

" Dasar kebo! Ini masih jam setengah delapan dan kau mau hibernasi? ck ck ck."

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak enak badan Kiba."

" Oh ya, gomenasai. Semoga cepat sembuh ne?"

" Hai."

Sambungan terputus. Sai kembali ke tempat tidur. Berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Namun rasa sakit selalu datang ketika dia menghembuskan napas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sai mengeluh.

" Hhhhh...Kami-sama..."

Sementara itu...

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas yang harus dia selesaikan dan dikumpulkan saat masuk sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan flashdisk-nya yang dipinjam Sai untuk mengkonsultasikan karya tulisnya. Sasuke menghela napas. Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Dia benar-benar muak.

Namun untuk malam ini dia ingin refreshing ke warnet. Mau tidak mau dia harus menagih flashdisk-nya. Dia menghela napas dan bergerak menuju kamar Sai. Ketika sampai dia segera mengetuk pintu. Itachi yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang keluarga terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke kamar sai. Matanya awas terhadap Sasuke. Bukannya berprasangka buruk, namun Itachi curiga kalau yang memukuli Sai adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dia mengetuk lagi.

Kali ini lebih keras dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memaksa masuk. Didapatinya Sai yang sedang tertidur di ranjang. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. Napasnya berat.

Sasuke segera mengambil flashdisk-nya yang berada di atas meja belajar Sai. Dia melihat Sai yang bergerak sedikit lalu terbatuk-batuk. Napasnya makin berat. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat Sai membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua pasang mata saling bertemu. Hanya saja yang satu sayu dan yang satu penuh sorot kebencian.

" Sas-"

" Aku kemari mau ambil ini," kata Sasuke seraya menunjukkan flashdisk yang digenggamnya. Dia menoleh ke arah tempat obat Sai yang lumayan banyak 'terpajang'. "Cepatlah minum obat. Nanti kau sakit. Atau apa kau berniat bermanja-manja pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san beserta Itachi-niisan? Cih! Jangan pikir kalau aku bisa tertipu!"

Sai terkejut. Hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Siapa pula yang ingin sakit-sakitan seperti ini? Sai masih ingin menikmati hidupnya. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa kurang akan kasih sayang.

" Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal itu Sasuke. Ak.."

" Hah, sudahlah! Mana ada maling yang mau mengaku! Kalau ada pasti penjara penuh!" kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sai lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dia menutup pintu dengan kasar. Membuat Itachi yang sejak tadi was-was terkejut dan segera menuju ke kamar Sai.

Mereka berdua berpapasan. Itachi memberikan pandangan intimidasi pada Sasuke. Pandangan yang berarti awas-kalau-kau-macam-macam!

Itachi memhampiri sai yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dibukanya dengan paksa selimut itu. Dan dia mendapati Sai yang sedang menangis. Itachi mengusap kepalanya. Lalu dia memeluk Sai.

Itachi terkejut. Tubuh Sai benar-benar kurus. Lebih kurus dari biasanya. Dia bisa melihat tulang selangka Sai yang terdapat di bahunya menyembul dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya. Adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar rapuh.

" Sshhh... sudah sudah... semua akan baik-baik saja..."

" Hiks hiks Nii-san."

" Ssshhhh... iya iya. Nii-san disini."

" Ak ku tidak pernah ingin sakit begini."

" Iya Sai iya.."

" Aku ingin seperti dulu."

" Iya. Nii-san tahu."

" Aku juga tidak ingin mendapat kasih sayang lebih melalui penyakit ini."

" Iya, sudah sudah. Nii-san tahu."

Itachi mengelus kepala Sai. Pandangannya teralih pada obat yang berada di meja Sai. Dia kembali mengusap kepala Sai.

" Sudah minum obat? " tanyanya. Sai menggeleng. " Kalau begitu minum obat ne?"

Sai mengangguk. Itachi segera membaringkan Sai dan mengambil pil-pil yang terdapat di kotak obat. Dia lalu mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur dan kembali ke kamar Sai. Diberikannya pil-pil itu beserta segelas air putih pada Sai. Sai bangkit dan menerimanya.

Itachi miris melihat satu persatu pil itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sai. Dia mulai khawatir apa tubuh Sai yang seperti itu mampu bertahan dari gempuran efek samping dari obat itu sendiri. Sai berbaring lagi setelah menghabiskan air minumnya dan tentu saja pil-pil tadi. Sai sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Itachi berniat untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan memberinya pelajaran namun suara Sai yang terbatuk-batuk membuatnya menyadari ada sebuah kesalahan disini.

Napas Sai yang sesak ditambah batuk yang tak berhenti membuat Itachi berinisiatif untuk membimbingnya ke kamar mandi. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sai adalah ketika batuknya parah, Sai bisa langsung muntah. Dan hal itu terbukti.

" Nii-san, obatnya..."

Itachi yang sibuk memijat tengkuknya tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai pelajaran apa yang harus dia berikan pada Sasuke. Dia membimbing Sai untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Sai tidur saja ne?"

" Nii-san."

" Hm?"

" Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Onegai... lalu jangan marahi...jangan pukul Sasuke."

" Ya. "

" Janji?"

" Tentu saja. Sekarang istirahat ne?"

...

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Brakkk!

" Sasuke, apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Sai?"

" Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Pasti dia sudah cerita panjang lebar padamu. Dasar pengadu."

" Tidak, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Kau lah yang pengadu. Kau mengadukan sakit hatimu dan menjadikan sai sebagai pelampiasan. Sekarang, apa kau sudah puas? Keadaan Sai sekarang sudah lebih baik. Tadi dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Aku mulai was-was untuk meninggalkan rumah jika ada kau di sekitar Sai."

" Terus saja kau bela dia Nii-san."

" Kau ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Sai hingga kau sangat membencinya. Tapi kurasa kau keterlaluan Sasuke. Kau sudah membuatnya menderita sejak kecil. Kau tanamkan bibit kesengsaraan padanya sejak dulu. Apa kau tidak merasa? Lalu setelah bibit itu tumbuh dan menggerogotinya, masih kau tambah dengan ini? Setelah ini kau apakan lagi dia? HA?! Apa masih kurang?!"

" Ya! Tentu saja kurang!"

" Kisama!"

Itachi yang kalap mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengepal di hadapan Sasuke. Dia akan melayangkan pukulannya ketika janjinya pada Sai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

'jangan marahi. Jangan pukul Sasuke'

Itachi menghentikan tangannya. Sasuke terkejut.

" Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah kau ingin memukulku?"

Itachi menurunkan tangannya dan melepaskan tangan satunya lagi dari kerah Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan aura kemarahan. Namun ada beberapa hal yang ingin dijelaskannya agar Sasuke mengerti. Sasuke sendiri masih bingung dengan 'bibit yang ditanam sejak dulu.'

" Aku memang berlaku jahat padanya. Tapi aku tidak merasa menanamkan bibit kesengsaraan padanya," kata Sasuke. Itachi tiba-tiba tersenyum mencibir.

" Tidak? Oh ternyata kau tidak merasa ya? Dasar lempar batu sembunyi tangan."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

" Aku tahu sebenarnya Sai kecelakaan karena melindungimu. Andaikata dia tidak melindungimu hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

" Maksudmu?"

" Karena kecelakaan itu, Sai membutuhkan donor darah dan darah yang didonorkan padanya adalah darah yang terinfeksi virus HIV. Dan andaikata kau tidak main-main di jalanan itu, Sai tidak akan seperti ini sekarang. Jadi, sekali lagi kau macam-macam, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Bilang saja aku ini berat sebelah. Tapi aku tidak perduli," kata Itachi seraya menuju ke pintu.

" Dan satu hal lagi. Kau cukup beruntung karena aku tidak memukulmu. Itu karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sai," katanya lagi seraya keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke masing termenung.

Dia berusaha untuk tidur namun kata-kata dari Itachi tetap mengganggunya.

Esok harinya...

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tertidur sangat lama. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi namun matanya masih terasa berat. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi dan mendapati kalau dia tidak bisa kembali ke alam mimpi. Dia bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, dia menuju ke ruang makan. Penasaran akan apa yang telah dimasakkan oleh Mikoto sebelum berangkat kerja. Ketika sampai di dapur yang berada di dekat meja makan, dia bisa melihat Sai yang keluar dari kamar sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Cukup rapi memang, karena rambut Sai jauh dari yang namanya gel rambut seperti Sasuke. Sehingga rambutnya bisa jatuh lurus. Tidak seperti Sasuke.

" Ohayo," kata Sai seraya tersenyum. Sasuke membuang muka. Dia segera mengambil piring yang berwarna agak coklat namun pinggirannya berwarna karamel. Dia juga mengambil sendok yang sudah diberi tanda.

" Ini piringku dan ini sendokku. Jangan pernah makan pakai ini. Aku tidak mau tertular."

Sai tercekat. Namun dia segera menguasai diri.

" Tenang saja. Aku selalu makan pakai mangkuk. Lagian aku selalu memakai sendok yang ini. Masalah cuci piring, aku pakai sabut yang warnanya hijau."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang merasa miris. Namun perasaan itu segera ditepisnya. Dia mengambil semangkuk sayur dan membawanya ke meja makan dan dimakan sendiri. Menyadari Sasuke yang tidak mau berbagi dengannya, Sai membuka kulkas dan mencari bahan masakan untuk dimasak.

" Hmmm... kali ini masak apa ya?" kata sai seraya melihat-lihat sayuran dan beberapa filled ikan di dalam kulkas. Ada selada, tomat, sawi, telur,potongan paha ayam,bayam, dan sayuran hijau yang lain. Dia melihat beberapa buah jeruk sunkist. Melihat warna jeruk yang orange itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto. dan Naruto mengingatkannya pada ramen. Dia segera mencari mie instan yang terdapat di lemari diatas kompor. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali makan ramen tapi tak ada waktu untuk membeli ramen kering untuk dimasak sendiri.

Sai memasak air hingga mendidih. Setelah mendidih Sai mengambil airnya sedikit dan dituang ke mangkuk. Lalu Sai membuka bungkus mie instan dan merebusnya. Mencampurnya dengan sedikit sawi dan bayam. Lalu dia memotong-motong cabai kecil-kecil dan menaruhnya di mangkuk bersama dengan bumbu mie tadi. Setelah mie matang, dia segera menyaringnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk.

Sai segera membawa mangkuk yang mengepul itu ke meja makan. Dia duduk di depan Sasuke yang juga sibuk dengan makanannya.

" yosh! Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke melihat Sai yang meniup-niup mie-nya agar tidak terlalu panas dimulut. Hatinya mencelos menyadari Sai yang memilih mengalah dan memakan mie instan. Sasuke melihat semangkuk sayuran yang 'dimilikinya' sendiri. Dia teringat saat itu.

Flashback on

Seorang anak berambut hitam kebiruan sedang asyik menunggu Kaa-sannya yang sedang memasak di dapur bersama ketiga saudaranya. Yang tertua bernama Itachi akhirnya berlari ke dapur karena tidak sabar. Lalu dia kembali ke meja makan bersama sepiring nasi goreng yang banyak ditaburi tomat.

" Lho? Itachi-Niisan curang! Masak tomatnya banyak banget!" sungut bocah itu.

" Ini punya Sasuke. Kalau yang ini buat Sai," ucap Kaa-sannya, Mikoto. Bocah bernama Sasuke itu cemberut melihat tomatnya kurang banyak dibandingkan milik Oniisan-nya. Namun pikirannya teralihkan melihat sesendok penuh potongan tomat ditaruh di piringnya.

" Sasuke pake ini aja. Tomatnya udah aku sisihkan dan buat Sasuke saja ne?"

" Sai, seharusnya jangan dibantuin si Sasuke itu. Biar dia merengut seharian. Ah,,,... Sai menggagalkan rencanaku!" ucap Itachi.

Tukkk!

" Itai o... Kaa-san!"

" Kau ini. tidak boleh mengerjai adikmu seperti itu Itachi," ucap Mikoto seraya mengacungkan sutil yang baru saja mendarat di kepala Itachi.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apapun selain taburan tomatnya yang semakin banyak melebihi milik Itachi.

" Arigatou Sai."

" E hem!"

Esok harinya...

" Wa... Kaa-san pulang..." ucap bocah 'paling tua' yang berlari menuju Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

" Tou-san tidak disambut? " ucap Fugaku dengan menunjukkan wajah kecewa meskipun dibuat-buat.

" Eh iya... hehehe."

" Ini coklat ada tiga batang. Bagi dengan adik-adikmu ne?"

" Hai!"

Bocah bernama Itachi itu belari menuju ke adik-adiknya yang sibuk dengan buku gambar. Bedanya, yang satu sibuk dengan buku cerita bergambar sedangkan yang satunya sibuk menggambar di buku gambar.

Itachi membagi coklat batangan itu pada adik-adiknya. Sasuke segera melahapnya namun Sai menyimpannya lalu melanjutkan gambarannya lagi. Itachi menyerigai.

" Ne Sai! Coklatnya tidak mau ya? Kalu tidak mau kasih ke Oniisan saja ne?"

Sai yang menyadari ada 'bahaya' di sekitarnya segera menyembunyikan coklatnya di tempat yang aman sambil memasang tampang was-was. Namun karena masih kecil tampangnya menjadi menggemaskan ditambah bibirnya yang merengut di tengah pipinya yang tembam.

" Lho? Kok tidak dimakan?" kali ini Sasuke yang berkomentar. Coklatnya sudah tersisa setengahnya. Sai masih sibuk dengan gambarannya dan akhirnya selesai juga. Coklat Itachi dan Sasuke telah habis. Sai memakan coklatnya disela-sela tatapan 'iri' dari kedua saudaranya. Itachi yang menyadari sikap Sasuke hanya tergelak.

" Sai! Liatin Sasuke! Dia mau lagi coklatnya. Hati-hati dengan coklatmu Sai!"

Sasuke yang merasa 'tersindir' segera mempout-kan bibirnya. " Enggak! Siapa yang mau lagi?"

Namun pandangannya teralihkan oleh sepotong kecil coklat yang disodorkan ke arahnya. Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati. Itachi frustasi.

" Yah... Sai... kau menghancurkan rencanaku lagi..." ucap Itachi. Yang diomongi hanya tertawa geli.

Flashback off

'uhuk-uhuk'

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara orang batuk di sekitarnya. Sai membungkukkan badannya ke samping dengan masih terbatuk-batuk. Batuknya pun tidak main-main. Sasuke bisa merasakan napas Sai yang tidak karu-karuan ketika terbatuk.

" Menjauhlah."

Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

" Tenang, aku menghadap ke arah uhuk lain."

Sai masih terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke baru teringat sesuatu. Jika batuk terlalu lama Sai akan..

" Hey, awas jangan muntah disini Sai."

Namun Sai sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara orang yang sedang muntah. Sasuke menghampiri Sai dan memijat tengkuknya. Dia berjengit kaget ketika tangannya yang agak dingin menyentuh kulit Sai yang terasa sangat panas seperti terbakar. Setelah memuntahkan mie yang baru saja masuk ke perutnya, Sai jatuh terduduk.

Sasuke membimbingnya menuju ke tempat tidur. Sai meringkuk dan Sasuke mengambil termometer yang terdapat di kotak obat di dekat ruang keluarga. Dia memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam mulut Sai. Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke mencabutnya dan melihat angkanya. Tiga puluh delapan.

Sai masih meringkuk dan rasa sakit di dadanya muncul lagi. Ditambah dengan rasa mual dan tubuh yang 'terbakar' menjadikan sebuah kombinasi yang menyakitkan. Sasuke masih bingung kenapa dia mau melakukan ini semua. Dia seharusnya membiarkan Sai, tidak menungguinya dan mengecek keadaan Sai dengan seksama seperti ini.

" It-te... Ittai..."

Sasuke terhenyak, sebegitu parahkah penderitaan Sai? Dan Sai menyimpannya sendiri. Dia yang sebagai kakak hanya menambahkan penyiksaan pada Sai. Dan Sai tidak pernah berniat membalas. Dia bahkan masih menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Seperti dulu.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Sasuke, kau bodoh sekali.

Ketika Sai sudah semenderita ini baru kau mau sadar?

Coba perhatikan dirinya yang sekarang.

Ringkih, mudah terluka.

Dan kau dengan senang hati menambahkan penderitaan untuknya.

Dan dia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengadu maupun membalas perlakuanmu.

Sasuke,

Kau adalah kakak terberengsek sedunia.

Yang tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Adikmu sendiri.

Dengan alasan percintaan kau siksa dia hingga tidak bisa tersenyum padamu lagi. Yang dia bisa hanya tersenyum palsu padamu.

Sekarang, dia tidak bisa melawan maupun membalasmu. Bertahan saja susah apalagi membalas eh?

Kalimat demi kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke tidak menyangka apa yang merupakan hal ringan baginya ternyata terasa sangat berat bagi Sai. Dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia berencana untuk menambahkannya lagi pada Sai yang telah mencapai batasannya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengusap kepala Sai. Hal yang jarang dilakukannya pada Sai semenjak dia membenci Sai. Sai memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang sayu. Sasuke merasa Sai setengah sadar saat ini.

" Sasuke... it-tai o..."

Sasuke terkejut. Kalimat itu mengingatkannya pada saat itu. Saat Sai yang sekarat setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dan siapa salah coba? Tentu saja dirinya.

" Mana yang sakit?"

Sai memukul dadanya. Sasuke membukakan kancing kemejanya dan mendapati luka yang sepertinya adalah memar tepat di dadanya. Sekali lagi dia terkejut. Apakah luka itu dari...

Tidak salah lagi. Dia menendang Sai tepat di dadanya saat itu. Dirinya yang kalap saat itu.

Sasuke mencelos.

Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang dia berikan pada Sai.

Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sai. Memeluknya dengan protektif.

" Sai... gomen ne..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sai yang sangat kurus. Sai tidak pernah sekurus ini, katanya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menitikkan air mata.

" Gomenasai, hontouni."

.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

.

Author's note:

Yah, gimana para reader? Apa kurang panjang? trus feel-nya apa masih datar? Kalau masih datar gomen ne...

Review... ne...

Onegai...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Aku rela chapter 14

.

.

.

" Gomenasai, hontouni."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya ketika napas Sai terdengar sesak. Dia membaringkan tubuh Sai di atas ranjang. Matanya menuju ke arah obat-obatan yang 'terpajang' di atas meja. Dia baru menyadari betapa menderitanya Sai. Mungkin kalau dia yang menjadi Sai, dia pasti akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat mendengar bahwa dirinya menderita HIV.

Sasuke berpikir mungkin Sai sudah berkali-kali ingin bunuh diri. Mungkin Tou-san, Kaa-san bahkan Itachi sudah berkali-kali menggagalkan rencana Sai. Hingga mungkin saja Sai sudah menyerah dan pasrah pada kehidupan yang menantinya.

Dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedang menutup mata. Sasuke baru ingat bahwa Sai belum makan. yah, kesimpulannya itu didukung dengan Sai yang sempat muntah-muntah tadi.

" Sai, ayo makan. Kau mau makan kan? Bagaimana dengan sayuran tadi? Kita makan separuh-separuh ne?" kata Sasuke seraya mendekati Sai yang masih berbaring. Sai tidak menjawab melainkan hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke meja makan. mengambilkan makanan untuk Sai. Dia segera menuju ke kamar dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sai. sai terbangun.

" Sasuke, kenapa dibawa disini. tou-san bisa marah kalau tahu kita makan di kamar," kata Sai polos. Sasuke menyerigai.

" Disini kita Cuma berdua. Ga ada Tou-san tahu. Hah kau ini. ne, sekarang makan ya. Bisa makan sendiri kan? Setelah itu minum obat," kata Sasuke. Dia memberikan sepiring nasi dan sayur pada Sai. lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Sai.

" Tubuhmu masih panas. Setelah ini istirahat ya. Biasanya kalau kau panas kau minum obat apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kalau dibuat tidur juga sudah hilang," jawab Sai seraya menghabiskan makanannya. Sasuke masih merasa khawatir. Panasnya tinggi, iya kalau rendah.

" Yang bener? Kau panas sekali Sai."

Sai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih saja merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Dia melihat kea rah dada Sai.

" Dadamu masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai memegangi dadanya dan mengusapnya.

" Sedikit. Cuma terasa sakit ketika bernafas," jawab Sai. sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

" Gomenasai hontouni."

" Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga pernah mengalami yang seperti ini waktu masih di ekskul karate. Sudahlah."

" Tapi itu berbeda Sai! waktu itu kau masih sehat dan sekarang kau…."

" Sakit-sakitan, lemah, menyusahkan orang lain? Itukah maksudmu? Wakata "

Sasuke tercekat.

" Gomen. Hontouni gomen. Sai….."

Sai hanya diam. Sasuke memegangi kedua pundaknya.

" Kumohon. Hiduplah Sai. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan membelamu. Yang jelas, kau harus hidup jika ingin membalas itu. Kumohon. Maafkan aku yang egois dan menginginkan kematianmu Sai," kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di kedua pundak Sai.

" Semuanya tergantung rencana Tuhan," kata Sai. lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke. " Demo, arigatou. Sasuke."

…

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kamar Sai berharap agar hari ini dia bisa masuk sekolah karena akan ada sebuah festival di sekolah. Dia mengetuk pintu dan mendapati pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya karena ketukannya tadi. Dia melihat Sai yang sedang sibuk berkemas-kemas. Sasuke melihat sebuah katana palsu yang berdiri di dekat meja belajar Sai.

Bayangan Sai yang menjadi seorang samurai segera berkelebat di kepala Sasuke. Dia mendengus geli membayangkan Sai yang 'sebagus' itu harus memakai pakaian khas samurai jaman dulu. Pakaiannya sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bukankah nantinya dia disuruh memakai 'wig' dengan cukuran khas samurai yang terlihat botak dengan cara yang aneh.

" Sebentar Sasuke. Sebentar lagi sudah selesai. Tunggu ya," kata Sai seraya mengambil katana palsunya dan mengaitkannya di pinggangnya. Pandangan Sai tertuju pada sabuk Sasuke yang aneh.

" Kurasa kau tidak punya sabuk yang begituan. Dapat dari mana?" Tanya Sai seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sabuk yang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sai lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Kelasku membuat planetarium sederhana. Aku jadi bagian kelompok yang menjadi tour guide-nya. Dan mereka mengharuskan aku untuk memakai pakaian ala businessmen," jawab Sasuke. Sai menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Sasuke menatap ke arah lain. 'Memang salah berdandan ala businessmen?' pikirnya.

" Gomen. Aku Cuma membayangkan betapa lucunya kau menjadi seorang businessmen dengan cukuran rambut begitu. Aku Cuma mau tahu caramu merebahkan rambutmu yang melawan gravitas itu," kata Sai.

" Oh. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau berdandan ala jaman edo dengan model rambut khas pendekar samurai? Aku mulai membayangkan wajahmu dengan kepala botak dan rambutmu tumbuh di tengah dan di belakang kepalamu," jawab Sasuke dengan maksud membalas olokan tak langsung dari Sai.

" Siapa bilang? Di tempatku mengadakan cosplay café. Jadi ya begini. Berdandan ala ancient. Lagipula siapa yang pake wig? Kami Cuma berpakaian saja. Tapi tidak mengubah gaya rambut," kata Sai seraya membawa tas yang berisi 'peralatan cosplay'-nya diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Ketika melewati sebuah jalan, Sai berhenti dan membuka resleting tasnya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih. Lalu Sai mencari botol untuk diisi air dan tangkai bunga itu dimasukkannya. Sasuke memandang dengan penasaran. Dia hanya 'menonton' apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai.

Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur dan merasa menyenggol sesuatu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut yang berwarna merah. Dia juga membawa beberapa tangkai bunga di genggamannya.

" Eh, gomen.," ucap Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Sai.

" Jadi namamu Sai?" Tanya gadis itu. Sai terkejut dan segera berdiri.

" Darimana anda tahu nama saya?" Tanya Sai. gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah 'jambangan' bunga. " Mayu yang cerita padaku."

" Jadi namamu Karin?" Tanya Sai. sasuke semakin tidak tahu menahu. Dia hanya bersandar di tembok jalan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Ya. Dan kurasa Mayu sudah tenang. Terimakasih," ucap Karin. Sai hanya memasang tampang tidak tahu.

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau bisa melihatnya. Dan kembaranmu yang bersandar itu juga bisa," ucap Karin. Sai terkejut namun akhirnya dia bisa 'melihatnya' juga. Karin memegangi tangan Sai dan melihat ke telapak tangannya.

" Kau sakit?"

" Eh?"

" Oh ya, dalam waktu dekat keinginanmu akan terkabul. Tanjoubi," ucap Karin. Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua. Karin memegang tangan Sasuke dan melihat ke telapak tangannya.

" Maaf. Kau akan kehilangan. Kehilangan sesuatu dalam waktu dekat," ucap Karin. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan Sai.

" gomen, tolong jangan didengarkan. Aku sering seperti ini. maaf, setiap aku melihat dan merasakan aura unik, aku akan seperti ini. Gomenasai," ucap Karin.

" Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Dia segera ingat kalau mereka akan berangkat sekolah.

" Gomen, aku dengan Sasuke akan berangkat sekolah. Kami tinggal dulu ya," ucap Sai seraya menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih ingin tahu. Mereka segera meninggalkan Karin yang termangu-mangu.

" Fiuh…. Kenapa harus kambuh lagi sih? Tapi kalau kulihat-lihat, kurasa ramalan kali ini tidak salah. Benar kan Mayu-chan?" ucapnya seraya memandang kea rah jambangan bunga. " Aku senang karena kau sudah tenang."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh gadis bernama Karin. Pikirannya melayang mengenai dirinya yang akan kehilangan sesuatu sedangkan Sai akan mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Apakah itu berarti Sai akan mendapatkan Sakura dan dirinya yang akan kehilangan Sakura?

" Kau masih kepikiran ramalan?" Tanya Sai. sasuke segera membuang muka. Sai yang awalnya merasa senang karena keinginannya akan segera terpenuhi akhirnya merasa simpati pada Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

" Sudahlah, mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin-san benar. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Namanya juga ramalan. Tidak seratus persen benar kok," kata Sai. mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke sekolah. Sasuke tetap melirik ke arah Sai.

'Jika memang benar….'

.

.

.

Di sekolah….

Festival sekolah sudah dimulai. Seluruh siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha sedang sibuk dengan acara masing-masing. Mereka berlomba-lomba menghias stan yang telah disediakan oleh panitia semenarik mungkin. Mereka juga mengadakan acara yang unik di stan mereka.

Di stan Sasuke mengadakan planetarium sederhana. Di sebelahnya terdapat stan kelas Naruto dan Hinata yang mengadakan rumah hantu. Sedangkan di kelas Sai mengadakan sebuah kafe dengan 'pengawai'-nya yang ber-cosplay.

Mari kita ke stan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman sekelas Sasuke.

" Selamat datang di planetarium sederhana kami," ucap Sasuke yang bertugas sebagai 'penjaga pintu masuk'. Dia memakai jas seolah-olah dia adalah businessman. Rambutnya tetap seperti menantang gravitasi. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat para pengunjung ingin masuk ke stan mereka.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menjelaskan berbagai macam benda yang ada di dalam 'ruangan'. Di belakangnya terdapat para pengunjung yang 'melihat' dengan antusias. Yang dilihat bukan benda tapi guide-nya.

Teman sekelas Sasuke yang bertugas di bagian 'administrasi' hanya mengikik ria. Namun mereka juga bersyukur karena dengan adanya Sasuke, membuat stok pemasukan mereka makin banyak.

Berbeda dengan tempat Naruto. Yang terdengar di tempatnya hanyalah suara jeritan ketakutan gara-gara sosok Kuchisake-onna yang tidak lain adalah Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto bertugas untuk 'mencari mangsa'. Dia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat bagian 'receptionist' sambil menawarkan 'program' kelasnya. Naruto datang menghampirinya.

" Woi, kau ini benar-benar berguna banget dah. Wajah kamu bisa menjadi daya tarik tersendiri," ucap Naruto seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke berekpresi risih. Lalu seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan ternyata orang itu adalah Shino.

" Tugasmu sekarang sudah selesai. Sekarang gantian aku yang jaga," ucap Shino. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam stan. Naruto yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendengus kesal lalu pergi mencari mangsa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan setelan kaos dengan celana jeans. Kedua tangan masuk ke dalam kantong saku celananya. Dia melihat Sakura yang mendapat 'pembebasan tugas'. Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke teringat akan suatu hal.

'kau akan kehilangan sesuatu. Dan Sai akan mendapatkan hal yang diiginkannya.'

" Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk Sai," ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Mereka berjalan dan melewati kelas Naruto. Dan tanpa diduga…..

" Sai, tolong bawain nampannya terus ambil gelas yang disimpan sama Kabuto di perpus."

" He? Kenapa harus perpus? Ya sudahlah."

Posisi stan yang berjajar membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa menawannya Sai. kostum samurai bak Kenshi dalam anime samurai X. Pakaiannya berwarna hitam bak Shinigami dalam anime Bleach. Sebuah pedang kayu bertengger di pinggangnya. Sai bak seorang samurai jaman edo dengan penampilan masa kini.

Sai berjalan dan berpapasan dengan Sakura yang masih merangkul lengan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Dia benar-benar merasa berbahagia di atas penderitaan Sai. sai hanya tersenyum dan senyumannya dibalas oleh Sakura. Sasuke hanya melamun sekilas.

" Kalian tidak bertugas?" Tanya Sai yang membuat Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya.

" Kami sudah bebas tugas kok Sai. kamu sendiri apa masih tugas? Keren juga kostummu Sai. dapat dari mana?" Tanya Sakura

" Dapat? Kau pikir aku nemu apa? Tentu saja pinjam sama Ojii-san yang cerewet setengah mati dan selalu mengumbar-umbar mengenai betapa gantengnya dirinya jika memakai pakaian ini ketika muda dulu," kata Sai. Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah….."

" Tepat sekali. Jiraiya-Jiisan,"

" Etto… bukankah Jiraiya-san itu…" sela Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk.

" Tak kusangka ternyata Jiraiya-san begitu orangnya. Ck ck ck," komentar Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat Matsuri, teman sekelasnya waktu SMP dulu sekaligus teman sekelas Naruto di SMA ini. sakura segera menghampirinya dan terjadilah 'percakapan' antar wanita. Sasuke dan Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Matsuri menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke lalu memaksa mereka untuk memasuki stan rumah hantu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah jeritan yang diasumsikan oleh Sai adalah jeritan Sakura.

Sai hanya tertawa mendengar jeritan Sakura. Tiba-tihba muncullah seseorang bernama Lee yang tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya.

" Sai, aku minta tolong dong…. Kau mau ga jadi seksi keamanan buat acaranya anak PMR?" kata Lee. Sai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Memang anak PMR ada acara apa? Kau kan anak taekwondo."

" Aku juga jadi seksi keamanan," ucap Lee.

" Oh…. Begitu…. Jadi kamu mau cari temen gitu? Kenapa harus aku? kenapa ga para senpai-senpai aja?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Apa Sai mau menjadi seksi keamanan pada acara anak-anak PMR? Maaf ya kali ini chapter-nya datar. Terus Kasumi juga lama banget update-nya…..

Terakhir, ada yang mau review?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Aku rela chapter 15

.

.

.

" Oh…. Begitu…. Jadi kamu mau cari temen gitu? Kenapa harus aku? kenapa ga para senpai-senpai aja?" Tanya Sai.

" Masalahnya….."

Lee bingung memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk Sai. tentu saja dia tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada Sai. mau di taruh mana muka ini?

" Jangan bilang kalau kita seangkatan dan sengan itu kau bisa membujukku. Aku sudah keluar dari ekskul karate Lee," kata Sai. Lee hanya nyengir ketika alasan sebenarnya ketahuan.

" Please… tolonglah Sai… katanya anak PMR itu bakalan ngadain diklat di sebuah SMP di pinggiran desa Kirigakure. Terus kamu juga sudah dimasukin ke dalam daftar seksi keamanan. Masa kamu nolak sih? Lagian katanya SMP itu angker. Kan kamu pinter yang begituan…." Kata Lee dengan nada yang memuji. Sai menepuk dahinya.

'kenapa aku bisa keceplosan waktu diklat dulu ya? Andaikan aku tidak cerita sama Lee.. haduh….'

" Kan yang lain juga bisa. Kenapa harus aku?"

" Ayolah…. Please… nanti aku bisa dimarahin sama Sakura kalau aku tidak berhasil… please…"

Sai terkejut. Sakura? PMR?

" Kau belum tahu ya? Sakura kan ketua pelaksananya. Dia juga anak PMR. Jadi apa salahnya?" kata Lee. Sai menepuk dahinya (lagi).

" Yang non siapa lagi selain kita?" Tanya Sai. lee yang mendengar kalimat itu terlonjak senang. Kalimat itu mengartikan kalau Sai mau menjadi seksi keamanan.

" Ehm, seksi dokumentasi dari anak jurnalis tiga orang. Lainnya masih menunggu persetujuan dari orangnya," jelas Lee. Sai manggut-manggut.

" Oke lah! Aku ikut jadi seksi keamanan. Makannya gratis kan? Cuma modal badan sama seragam doang kan?" canda Sai. Lee menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Dasar manusia tak modal," kata Lee setengah bercanda. Sai tersenyum.

" Kalau tidak dibiayai ya aku ga mau. Enak saja," timpal Sai.

…..

Sasuke masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Sai yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau dia mau meminjam senter milik Sasuke. Jangan bilang kalau Sai berniat keluyuran di malam minggu. Tapi buat apa juga keluyuran sambil membawa senter? Bukankah lampu jalanan sudah cukup terang?

" Aku menjadi seksi keamanan di acaranya anak PMR," ucap Sai datar. Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Secara kebetulan tadi setelah beres-beres 'properti planetarium', Sakura memintanya untuk menjadi seksi lapangan. Dan sekarang dia menemukan bahwa Sai menjadi seksi keamanan.

Kenapa bisa sangat kontras?

" Sakura yang jadi ketua pelaksananya. Kalau mau kejelasan, tolong Tanya saja pada dia," timpal Sai.

" Masalahnya aku juga dapat tugas dari Sakura. Jadi seksi lapangan," jawab Sasuke datar. Sai memandang sekilas lalu tersenyum geli.

" Apanya yang lucu?"

" Kau jadi seksi lapangan? Apa kau yakin? Jangan bilang kau yang jadi pembicara dalam evaluasi. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menjadi pembicara utamanya," kata Sai.

" Aku memang menjadi pembicara dalam renungan malam dan evaluasi. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Aku yakin saja. Jujur, kau bisa membuat seorang gadis menangis hanya karena mendengar kalimat tajammu itu," ucap Sai.

'setajam itukah?'

" Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Karena aku mendengarnya. Sungguh, sangat tajam. Ah sudahlah! Jangan dibalas lagi. Jadi kau mau tidak meminjamkanku sentermu itu? Masalahnya aku juga harus berjaga di malam hari. Hadeh… mana pesertanya rata-rata cewek lagi," keluh Sai.

" Kalau perempuan memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai berjingkat kaget.

" Hey! Haduh….. perasaan yang pacaran lebih dulu itu kau. Tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu? Kalau laki-laki sih dibiarkan dimanapun pasti selamat. Kalau cewek? Belum lagi ada yang berniat jahat. Mereka itu secara alamiah butuh perlindungan," jelas Sai.

" Jadi maksudmu?"

" Ah, sudahlah….. pikirkan saja sendiri," keluh Sai seraya berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

…..

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha. Beberapa panitia lain juga sedang bersiap-siap. Mereka tinggal menunggu jemputan.

Para panitia yang perempuan segera menaiki truk yang merupakan alat transportasi mereka. Yang laki-laki diharapkan untuk mengalah. Sai dan Sasuke naik lebih dulu lalu mengulurkan tangan mereka pada para perempuan yang kesulitan naik karena tingginya truk itu.

" Semua cewek udah naik?" Tanya Sakura. Yang perempuan menjawab dengan anggukan. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan segera naik. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke depan dan membuat Sasuke kelabakan. Dan ujung-ujungnya Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan protektif agar tidak terjatuh ke depan.

Para panitia yang lain hanya bersorak ria melihat 'telenovela' secara live di depan mereka. Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan menggerakkan buku-buku jarinya. Seketika para 'penonton' terdiam.

Sai menghela napas. Satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui mengenai Sakura.

'heh! Kenapa aku merasa kecewa kalau aku tidak tahu karakternya?! Ingat Sai! sakura hanya milik Sasuke. Kau tak berhak memilikinya! Sudah cukup!'

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang mulai merasuk ke dalam otaknya. Sasuke yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai segera menghampirinya. Bagaimana jika Sai tiba-tiba jatuh sakit?

" Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, mengenai pembicaraan tadi malam, kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau tidak tahu filosofi perempuan. Pacarmu saja begitu. Aku jamin siapapun yang menyentuhnya tanpa ijin pasti bakalan babak belur," ucap Sai dengan nada meledek yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari ketua pelaksana acara.

" Ittee…..!"

" Rasakan!"

" Benar kan kubilang?" kata Sai. sakura mulai menyiapkan sebuah jitakan lagi ketika truk yang mereka tumpangi mengerem secara mendadak. Sakura jatuh terduduk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Kirigakure. Setelah memasuki daerah lapangan, para panitia mulai turun satu persatu. Banyak para siswa SMP yang melihat dari kejauhan. Para panitia mulai menurunkan barang-barang mereka. Setelah selesai mereka berbaris dan menerima pengarahan dari Sakura.

Hari menjelang sore. Para panitia mulai bergegas menata barang-barang mereka di barak yang telah disediakan. Sakura masuk ke dalam barak dan mencari para lelaki. Namun yang didapatnya hanya para perempuan yang sedang berganti baju. Sakura menghela napas.

' Untung saja. '

Tiba-tiba Sai dan Lee muncul dari kegiatan 'patroli' mereka. Namun sebenarnya yang patroli hanya Sai sedangkan Lee hanya menunggu di belakangnya. Mereka sehabis berpatroli daerah sekitar bersama panitia laki-laki lain untuk memastikan keamanan daerah itu jika malam menjelang.

" Tolong siapa saja bantu aku menyiapkan para peserta," kata Sakura setengah memohon. Akhirnya seorang Senpai yang juga dari ekskul karate bernama Genma mengangguk. Dia segera berdiri di tengah lapangan.

" Seluruh peserta! Setelah saya siapkan segera membentuk barisan sesuai kelompoknya masing-masing! Siap…. Grakk!" ucapnya lantang. Para peserta segera berlari menuju lapangan dan berbaris. Genma segera menanyakan kelengkapan anggota. Setelah itu dia menyiapkan para panitia.

Upacara pembukaan dilaksanakan dengan Shizune-sensei yang menjadi pembinanya. Setelah memberikan beberapa patah kata, akhirnya upacara selesai. Para peserta segera membawa barang-barang mereka dan Sai memulai tugasnya.

" Gimana Sai? bagaimana kalau ruang kelas tujuh D saja yang dijadikan barak perempuan?" Tanya Lee. Sai memasuki ruangan itu dan merasakan aura yang kuat. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Dia bisa melihat 'sesuatu'.

" Kurasa tidak. Sumpah! Jangan pakai ruangan ini," ucap Sai. lee yang mengerti maksud Sai segera mengangguk. Mereka segera mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan. Seorang Pembina PMR dari SMP itu (menurut Sai) menghampiri mereka. Lalu Sakura sebagai sang ketua pelaksana mengadakan pertemuan khusus dengannya.

Sai melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Dia bermaksud untuk berjalan keluar barak namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di kakinya. Dia menunduk dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun sedang sibuk memeluk kakinya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan menyamakan posisinya dengan anak kecil itu.

"O namae wa? Dareka?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah ingin tahu versi anak kecil. Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum. Sai hanya bisa tertawa melihat senyumnya. Dia menoleh ke arah luar.

"Misa desu!"

Sai membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah bocah kecil itu. "Misa-chan ka?"

"He-em!"

"Astaga…. Apa Misa merepotkanmu?"

Sai mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita bername-tag Kurenai yuuhi sedang memegangi tangan Misa dan memandang Sai dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sai hanya menggeleng.

"Yokatta….. Baru kali ini Misa tidak takut pada orang asing. Nah, kami mau pamit. Aku akan menginap disini tapi aku harus membawa Misa pulang lebih dulu," ucap Kurenai. Sai baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah Pembina PMR di SMP ini. "Ucapkan salam pada Oniisan."

"Onii-chan… Misa mau pulang dulu. Sayonara….."

"Hai, Misa-chan yang kawaii….."

Yang diomongi hanya bersemu merah. Kurenai tertawa. Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari barak dan ketika di lapangan Misa membalikkan badannya dan melambai ke arah Sai.

"Sayonara… Onii-chan yang kakkoii!"

Seluruh panitia menoleh ke arah Sai dan Misa secara bergantian dan tersenyum. Mereka segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka kembali.

…

Hari menjelang subuh. Sakura membangunkan seluruh anggotanya untuk diajak berunding. Setelah seluruhnya selesai bangun. Akhirnya mereka duduk setengah lingkaran dan di depan mereka adalah Sakura yang sedang menggambar peta di papan tulis. Setelah menandai titik-titik yang akan digunakan sebagai pos, dia menghadap ke arah anggota-anggotanya.

"Nah nanti akan diadakan penjelajahan dan ada lima pos termasuk pos terakhir yang lokasinya disini. yang mau di pos satu siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sai dan Sasuke terlalu mengantuk untuk mendengarkan. Mereka hanya menjawab iya dan iya jika ditanya. Hingga akhirnya…..

"Baiklah, cowok yang jaga di pos terakhir adalah Sai dan Sasuke karena yang tersisa hanya mereka," ucap Sakura. Spontan kedua Uchiha ini membelalak kaget namun akhirnya menerimanya juga.

Dan dimulailah kegiatan bekerja bagi para panitia.

Sai dan Sasuke hanya menunggu di depan gerbang karena mereka diharuskan menjaga di pos terakhir. Sebenarnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk berkeliling dan mengecek keadaan pos-pos yang lain. Namun rombongan panitia perempuan yang baru datang dari pos pertama dan kedua memaksa mereka untuk tetap tinggal di pos itu.

Para panitia yang perempuan segera 'mengurung diri' di dalam barak dengan pintu terkunci dari dalam. Namun tiba-tiba saja muncullah Misa yang menarik lengan Sai untuk masuk ke dalam barak. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sedangkan Misa menariknya masuk ke dalam barak.

"Misa mau maen kalau Onii-chan ikut!"

"He?"

Seketika Sai dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari para panitia yang lain. Namun yang lain justru senang dan malah mengajak Sai untuk ikut permainan.

Ino menaruh sebuah tempat biscuit yang terisi oleh beberapa tangkai bambu yang telah diserut. Setelah diberi aba-aba, mereka mengambil satu-satu tangkai bambu itu. ada yang mendapatkan nomor urut dan yang menang adalah peserta yang mendapatkan tulisan 'raja' di ujung tangkai bambu.

"Yatta….. aku yang menang!" ucap Sakura. Dia segera mengambil selembar kertas di dalam kotak yang bertuliskan 'perintah'.

"Ano…. Nomor tiga siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura. Ino mengangkat tangkai bambunya dan memperlihatkan angka tiga di ujungnya. "Hehehe…berarti Ino no buta harus menyanyi lagu anak-anak!" teriak Sakura dengan senang.

"Fiuh! Dasar forehead!" ucap Ino. Namun akhirnya dia melakukannya juga. Setelah itu acara dimulai lagi. Kali ini ino menunjukkan tekad yang membara dan akhirnya tekadnya itu tidak sia-sia. Dia mengambil selembar kertas dan muncullah rona merah. Yang lain (kecuali Sai yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Misa) segera berkumpul di belakang Ino dan ikut merona. Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah Sai dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"Sai! kau keluar!"

"Nani? Kenapa?"

"Ini tidak pantas untuk cowok!"

"Setidaknya tunjukkan apa isi dari tulisan itu," ucap Sai seraya ikut melihat ke arah kertas yang dipegang Ino. "He? Nomor empat harus menunjukkan dadanya? Kalian ini benar-benar hentai juga ya…" komentar Sai.

"Jadi bukan kamu yang nulis?"Tanya Ino.

"Ngapain aku nulis yang begituan? Lagian aku yang nomor empat," jawab Sai. yang lain hanya menghela napas. Ino semakin bertambah blushing. Sakura mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan membuat barak menjadi gaduh.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sai membuka bagian atas pakaiannya. Yang lain hanya melihat dengan enggan. Namun Ino masih tetap blushing dan memandang ke arah lain. Misa yang melihatnya mulai berkomentar yang aneh-aneh.

"Ne….. kok perut Onii-san kayak cewek? Onii-san itu cewek apa cowok?" Tanya Misa dengan innocent.

"Ha?"

"Ya biasanya kalau yang Misa liat di TV perutnya cowok ada kotak-kotaknya gitu….

.

.

.

Sai pundung di pojokan. Yang lain berusaha menjelaskan pada Misa.

.

.

Sai melihat ke arah jam dinding dan menyadari mungkin para 'adik-adik' sudah datang di pos terakhir. Mau tidak mau dia harus 'hadir' saat menerima laporan dari sang 'adik-adik'. Dai segera bergegas keluar sambil membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Aku keluar dulu. Ja ne," ucap Sai. dia membuka pintu yang masih tertutup setengahnya. Dan nampaklah Lee yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

Author's note:

Gomen chapter ini datar banget. Sumpah Kasumi awalnya bingung ketika ada yang request agar fanfic ini dilanjut. Padahal Kasumi udah merasa gagal bikin fanfic ini dengan alur yang jueeleeekkk banget. Tapi setelah mikir-mikir (ingat-ingat maksudnya) akhirnya Kasumi udah nemuin ending yang terlupakan (?) buat fanfic ini.

So, ada yang mau review ga?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Aku rela chapter 16

Seusai melaksanakan tugas sebagai pembimbing diklat, seluruh panitia yang berasal dari SMA Konoha segera undur diri setelah upacara penutupan resmi dilaksanakan. Seluruh peserta melambaikan tangan mereka pada para Senpai yang sudah menaiki truk keluar halaman sekolah.

"Jaa ne…." ucap Ino seraya melambai ke arah para peserta. Setelah menjauh dari sekolah, dia segera berpaling ke depan untuk berpegangan. Namun karena posisinya yang berada ditengah dan saat itu mereka sedang melewati tanjakan, tubuh Ino terdorong ke belakang.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk kembali berdiri. Dan saat itu pula dia berada di pelukan seorang remaja pucat dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Pinggangmu kecil juga," komentarnya. Ino pun terbakar.

"Hentai!"

Ino berniat untuk memukul Sai. namun dengan sigap Sai menangkap tangan kanannya yang telah terangkat ke atas dan menaruhnya tepat di pinggiran truk.

"Yosh! Sekarang pegangan yang kuat! Ne? aku mau ke tengah," ucap Sai seraya beralih dari pinggiran truk menuju ke arah tengan dimana terlihat Lee, Shikamaru dan Genma yang duduk melingkar. Tanpa dia sadari, ada orang yang merasa senang dan ada yang merasa terpukul.

"Oke! Sekarang udah cukup empat orang!" ucap Lee dengan antusias seraya mengeluarkan satu kotak kartu domino dari sakunya. Dia mulai menata kartunya dan Sai juga ikutan duduk di tengah. Seluruh 'penghuni' bak di truk itu (kecuali mereka berempat) sweatdrop melihat keempat teman mereka yang main kartu di tengah-tengah.

Setelah mereka turun, akhirnya Ino menghampiri Sai yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barang di atas truk.

"Hey Ino, kenapa enggak turun? Mau kubantu?"

"Ano… yang tadi itu…. arigatou gozaimasu…"

"Oke, sekarang mau turun enggak?"

….

Ino :Hey forehead… lagi ngapain jam segini masih online?

Sakura : memangnya masalah buat kamu? Ino no buta?

Ino :Iya, jendela onlinemu merusak pemandangan.

Sakura :NANI?!

Ino :Hehehe…. Bercanda kok. Ano…. Apa aku boleh Tanya mengenai sesuatu?

Sakura : Tergantung. Mau Tanya apaan?

Ino : Tentang Sai.

Sakura terkejut. Muncul rasa tidak rela dalam hatinya. Mengingat perkataan Sai yang pada awalnya menyukainya. Mengenai hari-hari yang pernah mereka lewati. Mengenai perkenalan yang terasa aneh. Sampai saat ini dirinya masih saja menimbang-nimbang antara memilih cinta pada karena Sai ataukah karena terbiasa pada Sasuke.

Tangannya masih tetap berada di atas keyboard. Masih bingung mengenai apa yang harus dia lakukan dan apa yang harus dia tuliskan. Di sisi lain dia merasa senang karena Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan dia yakin Sai akan selalu menjaganya. Namun di sisi lain dia hanya ingin bersama Sai.

Sakura? Apa kau berniat untuk menjilat ludah sendiri?

Apa kau berniat untuk menghianati Sasuke?

Apa kau juga berniat untuk menyakiti Sai sama seperti saat mereka berdua bertengkar di tengah hujan?

Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau akan menyakiti orang lebih banyak lagi?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau masih memperdebatkan Sasuke dan Sai? apa kau mau dua-duanya?

Dasar egois!

Pikiran itu mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura. Dengan geram dia membanting mouse yang tidak bersalah di sampingnya.

Sakura : Gomen, aku off dulu.

…

Sai masih menatap nanar pada obat-obatan yang telah tertata rapi di telapak tangannya. Sampai kapan dirinya akan bertahan? Sampai kapan dirinya akan membuat orang lain khawatir? Jika suatu saat orang lain sadar akan penyakitnya, apa dia akan kuat?

'AIDS? Penyakit kotor itu?'

'Penyakit yang diderita oleh orang-orang yang tak bermoral.'

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera meminum seluruhnya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati semuanya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Segalanya terasa sangat berarti ketika mereka akan segera meninggalkanmu. Berbahagialah mereka yang menetap lebih lama.

Sai segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan Sai tidak mau berkomentar karena dia tahu Sai apa yang Sai pikirkan. Ikut campur hanya akan memperburuk mentalnya.

.

.

"Ohayo…. Minna…"

"Ohayo.. Sai….."

Sai segera duduk di kursi yang biasa didudukinya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam laci dan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sai mengeluarkan benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat. Bentuknya mirip seperti surat resmi. Sai mulai berpikir-pikir, apakah dia pernah molor dalam mengumpulkan laporan pertanggungjawaban pada waka kesiswaan?

Sai membukanya dan terkejut mendapati bahwa isi dari amplop itu adalah surat pernyataan cinta. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Shika?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah. Mereka segera mengambil posisi masing-masing dengan duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau sudah baca?" Tanya Shika seraya menunjuk surat yang masih digenggam oleh Sai. Sai mengangguk. Shika menarik nafas dalam.

"Dengar, Ino sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Dan sebenarnya dia sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kalian bertemu waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru."

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Darimana Shika tahu tentang hal itu?

"sudha kubilang, aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Dia pun demikian. Dia sering bercerita dan bertanya hal-hal mengenai dirimu. Dan sekarang dia memberanikan diri untuk menembakmu karena dia tahu kalau masih banyak saingan yang menantimu," ucapnya. Sai menggeleng.

"Aku akan menolaknya."

Shikamaru berdiri.

"Apa alasanmu? Apa kau…."

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi…. Sudah cukup dengan persahabatan saja….. sudah cukup…."

"Kau bicara apa? Baiklah, sekarang apa kau tidak mencintai Ino?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Kurasa Ino tidak akan bisa melepasmu. Boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu? Apa kau masih mencintai Sakura?"

"D-dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Jadi itu kan alasanmu? Katakanlah sejujurnya pada ino. Dengan begitu dia akan menerima. Jangan pernah menggantung dirinya."

Sai bingung. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasannya untuk menolak cinta dari orang lain. Alasan satunya adalah dia tidak ingin melukai orang lain. Sudah cukup…..

"Hai, alasanku adalah aku yang masih menyukai Sakura. Meskipun awalnya aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa sakit ketika Sakura bersanding dengan yang lain. Dan jika aku menerima ino, mungkin aku akan menjadikannya sebagai pelarian saja."

Yah, meskipun kau merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke karena kau yakin kau tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini. jadi, buat apa membuat ikatan yang nantinya akan putus juga.

Brukkk!

Dua orang remaja yang sedang berdiskusi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat muncul darisana.

"Ino?"

"Gomen, aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Sai-kun, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku. Arigatou," ucap ino seraya berjalan tenang keluar. Sai segera berlari mengejar Ino. Setelah dirasa dekat, akhirnya dia memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, ino."

"Daijoubu. Mungkin kita bukan jodoh. Dengan begini pertanyaan yang selalu aku pendam telah terjawab. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Oke?" ucap Ino seraya melepas genggaman tangan Sai pada pergelangan tangan Ino. Sai hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah punggung ino yang makin lama makin menjauh.

'Gomen. Ino.'

.

.

.

Sakura yang berjalan menuju ke kantin saat istirahat dikejutkan oleh Ino yang berlari ke arahnya. Dirinya yang sedang berjalan bersama Hinata segera 'undur diri' dan mengikuti Ino yang berjalan ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi malam?" Tanya ino basa-basi.

"Aku…. aku sudah mengantuk."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa kau masih menyukai Sai?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura bingung antara menjawab sejujurnya atau…

"Aku mohon jangan berbohong, Sakura. Aku adalah sahabatmu. Aku janji tidak akan marah padamu."

Sakura masih saja membisu. Ino menghela napas frustasi. Tak ada cara lain.

"Tadi aku menyatakan cinta pada Sai. dia berkata kalau dirinya masih menyukaimu. Dia masih merasa sakit ketika kau bersanding dengan Sasuke. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya. Tak ada rahasia yang tidak terbongkar Sakura. Perasaanmu itu bisa menghancurkan keduanya. Kau masih ingat kan ketika mereka bertengkar?" ucap Ino seraya menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku?" Tanya Sakura seraya melepaskan tangan Ino dari bahunya.

"Karena aku adalah sahabatmu! Aku tidak ingin sahabat BAIKKU terjerumus. Itu saja! Apa aku salah? Apa kau masih ingat janji pertemanan kita? Tak ada rahasia di antara kita. Dan seharusnya aku yang marah! Karena kau telah menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku! Termasuk perasaanmu pada kedua Uchiha itu!"

Sakura terperangah. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ino…."

"Kau telah menolongku dulu. Sekarang, ijinkan aku untuk menolongmu."

Tanpa mereka sangka, terdapat orang ketiga yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

…

Sai masih sibuk dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya untuk study komparatif besok ketika Sasuke masuk tanpa permisi. Dia langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil melihat Sai yang mash sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Sai segera duduk sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Sai.

"aku hanya ingin bicara mengenai Sakura. Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke. Kali ini dia tidak tanpa alasan. Jika kedua orang itu memang saling menyukai, dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang. Untuk kali ini dia hanya ingin melihat Sai senang sebelum waktunya.

Karena dia percaya,Cepat atau lambat Sai akan segera meninggalkan dirinya. Serta orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Mungkin pada awalnya dia terlihat sehat. Namun demam tinggi tiap malam selalu membuatnya khawatir juga.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Tenanglah, aku tidak berniat untuk memiliknya," ucap Sai datar.

"Masalahnya, Sakura juga menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara padaku mengenai hal ini? aku juga ingin…"

Alis Sai terangkat sebelah.

"ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin membuatmu senang Sai. Setelah semua hal yang kulakukan padamu dulu. Aku hanya ingin menebus semuanya."

"Itu sudah berlalu. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri jika begini. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Setidaknya jujurlah padaku! Kenapa dulu kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah merelakan Sakura?! Kenapa kau tidak membela argumenmu sendiri dan malah lebih memilih untuk mengalah?!" ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam kerah baju Sai.

"KARENA AKU TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN!"

Sasuke tersentak. Baru kali ini Sai membentaknya. Dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membuat Sai jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Aku tahu maksudmu untuk membuatku senang. Tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya."

"Cih! Dasar keras kepala."

"Memang," ucap Sai seraya berdiri. Menatap sai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa? Kau dengan lagak sok pahlawan menyuruhku untuk bersatu dengan Sakura. Namun kau sama saja membohongi diri sendiri. Apa aku tidak tahu kalau dirimu akan menyesal, sakit hati, terpuruk, ketika mengetahui kalau kami bisa bersatu kembali? Jangan munafik," ucap Sai. dia sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya berusaha untuk berkorban pada dirinya tanpa memikirkan diri mereka sendiri? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah memberikan jeda waktu padanya untuk sendiri? Untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri?

"Dan kau jangan pernah menjadi seseorang yang sok kuat sepertimu itu. kau sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kau sudah rusak dan masih saja berusaha untuk berpura-pura kuat. Kau tahu, itu sangat menjijikkan. Membuatku ingin membunuhmu saja," ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Sai dengan datar.

"Karena jika kau kubunuh, kau hanya akan menyusahkanku di kemudian hari. Oh tidak, sekarang pun kau masih saja menyusahkan."

Sai hanya diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Kalimat Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kurasa memang sudah waktunya ya?" gumam Sai seraya memandang ke arah foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang masih balita bersama anggota keluarga lainnya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

…..

Sai masih memandangi ke arah bus yang akan membawanya untuk study komparatif bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sebuah tangan mengenai bahunya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto bersama cengiran khas-nya.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Demo…. Bukannya kamu sama Hinata?"

"Yang duduk harus homogen, bukan heterogen. Itu peraturan dari Yamato-sensei."

Mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk. Suasana sekolah semakin lama semakin ramai karena kedatangan para peserta lainnya. Padahal keadaan sudah semakin malam. Yah, mengingat rombongan akan berangkat pukul Sembilan malam.

Sai menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Sasuke yang duduk bersama teman sekelasnya. Sai segera berbalik dan menghela napas. Di sisi lain, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap agar Naruto mampu melindungi Sai mengingat konflik antara mereka berdua yang belum usai.

Sai lebih memilih untuk duduk dekat jendela karena dia hanya ingin bersandar dan melihat ke luar. Melihat ke luar, sebuah kilas balik lewat di dalam kepalanya.

Flashback on

Seorang wanita muda sedang sibuk mengurusi kedua anaknya yang antusias mengenai rumah kakek mereka. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi penumpang yang 'berkapasitas' untuk tiga orang. Dua anak kembar itu masih sibuk berdebat mengenai posisi duduk mereka. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang duduk bersama anak pertamanya di bangku yang berkapasitas tiga orang namun bagian pinggir tidak terisi.

"Aku mau disini… di dekat jendela…"

"Aku….."

Wanita muda itu menghela napas. Dua-duanya memang tidak bisa diam ataupun mengalah salah satu. Hingga yang menang akhirnya bisa duduk di dekat jendela. Sedangkan yang kalah hanya duduk di tengah. Wanita muda itu memilih untuk duduk di pinggir.

"Okaa-san….."

Wanita muda itu menoleh ke arah samping. Melihat anaknya yang berkulit lebih pucat menyandarkan tubuhnya di pangkuannya. Wanita itu hanya mengusap kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah anaknya yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Sasuke-kun… boleh pindah tempat tidak? Sai-kun sudah tidak kuat… nanti kalau muntah gimana?"pintanya pada bocah bernama Sasuke. Dengan cemberut, akhirnya dia merelakan posisinya diambil oleh Sai. karena marah, akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke 'tempat' sang ayah.

Sai melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan ke belakang. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Aku disini. jangan ikut-ikut," ucap Sasuke. Sai mau menangis tapi Okaa-san-nya segera menarik tubuhnya yang mungil untuk bersandar di tubuhnya.

"Daijoubu. Nanti juga Sasuke-kun balik lagi….."

Flashback off

Sai tersenyum. Pikirannya sibuk untuk mengulang-ulang apa yang dikatakan oleh Okaa-san-nya dulu. Meskipun itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat masalah yang sangat pelik. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian,terdengar teriakan dari teman-temannya. Sai membuka matanya dan saat itu pula dia merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke samping dan menghantam kaca bis hingga retak. Kali ini dia menyadari kalau bis yang dia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bus terus berguling hingga jatuh ke sebuah danau. Seketika itu juga air merembes masuk. Sai segera memutar otak. Dia segera meninju ke arah kaca jendela yang baru saja dia pecahkan secara tak sengaja. Air terus memenuhi hingga dia harus menahan napas.

Ketika berhasil melepaskan kaca jendela, akhirnya Sai berusaha untuk membantu teman-temannya keluar. Berkali-kali dia muncul dari permukaan air untuk mengambil napas.

Namun ada satu hal yang kurang….

Sasuke!

Sai segera menyelam lagi. Kali ini dia menemukan Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri di kursi. Dengan cepat Sai menariknya untuk keluar. Ketika sampai di permukaan, Sai segera memompa dadanya dan melakukan napas buatan hingga Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Yokatta.." ucap Sai tanpa Sadar.

"Pergi dari hadapanku," ucap Sasuke datar.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sai hanya merasa seperti sebuah belati tertancap di dadanya. Jantungnya pun berdetak menyakitkan. Seperti memukul-mukul rusuknya dari dalam. Sai segera menyingkir.

Ambulance pun datang. Beberapa siswa mengeluh mengenai barang-barang mereka. Para wali murid segera datang ke tempat kejadian untuk mengetahui keadaan anak mereka. Sai melihat ke arah jalan raya dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya dan itachi yang menghampirinya dengan perasaaan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sai?" ucap Mikoto seraya memegangi tubuh Sai. itachi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Sasuke. Setelah ketemu, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka dengan enggan. Sai menghela napas.

Setelah melewati prosedur yang panjang karena mereka diharuskan memberikan keterangan, akhirnya seluruh siswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sai dan Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak ada pembicaraan selama di dalam mobil. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya yang basah. Sedangkan Sai bersandar di kaca jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa dia merasa mual sejak masuk ke dalam mobil. Mungkin masuk angin,pikirnya.

Itachi yang duduk di antara Sasuke dan sai di belakang mengetahui ada yang tidak beres. Dia segera memeriksa keadaan Sai. Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan ekspresi khawatir. Namun rasa itu segera di tepisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii. Kurasa aku Cuma masuk angin," ucap Sai. Itachi segera melepaskan pakaian Sai dan melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia segera mengambil minyak kayu putih untuk mengusapkannya di tubuh Sai.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sasuke dan Sai segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Sai memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sai yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Bukan senyum palsu seperti biasanya, namun senyum yang benar-benar tidak dipaksakan.

"Arigatou…." Ucap Sai. Sasuke merasa aneh. Dia menghampiri Sai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah, aku capek sekali. sayonara….." ucap Sai seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. Sasuke berusaha untuk membuka lagi namun kali ini terkunci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Author's note:

Akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga…. Makasih buat saran dan semangatnya….

Oh ya. Ini balasan buat May-san: ending-nya masih rahasia, tapi setelah lihat chapter ini May-san bisa tahu kan gimana ending-nya? Fanfic ini bakalan Kasumi lanjut kok sampai tamat .

Terakhir….. review please… *pasang kitty eyes no jutsu*.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Aku rela chapter 17

.

.

.

Suasana sepi menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tiga orang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Itachi masih duduk-duduk di kursi makan. memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran hari ini. dilihatnya kamar kedua adiknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan keluar kamar dan duduk di kursi makan.

Merasa memiliki kewajiban, akhirnya dia bergegas untuk menghampiri kamar kedua adiknya untuk membangunkan mereka. Pertama dia menuju ke kamar Sasuke karena dialah yang paling susah bangun. Sedangkan Sai, sedikit suara saja dia sudah terbangun. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar sebelah (Sasuke) saja dia sudah terbangun.

Dia berjalan dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban…..

"Sasuke…"

Belum ada jawaban…..

"HOY Sasuke!"

"Iya! iya! aku sudah bangun!"

Itachi berniat untuk ke kamar sebelah namun terdengar suara Sasuke yang kembali tidur. akhirnya, dia bergegas untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Muncullah sosok berambut biru tua yang acak-acakan. Sosok itu sedang sibuk di balik selimut.

"Ayo bangun dan mandi. Meskipun ini masih libur, setidaknya sarapan bersama-sama dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san," ucap Itachi. Sasuke pun bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Belum sampai Itachi keluar kamar, Sasuke sudah muncul lagi dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Sikat gigi saja sudah cukup," ucap Sasuke seraya menyisir rambutnya. "Ditambah cuci muka dan menyisir rambut, sudah mirip dengan orang yang sudah mandi."

"Tch."

Itachi berjalan keluar kamar diikuti oleh Sasuke. Ketika melihat kamar Sai yang belum terbuka, muncullah rasa penasaran di benak Sasuke. Dia pun mengikuti Itachi yang mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar.

Tidak ada jawaban….

Itachi membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci. Dia berjalan ke arah Sai yang masih berbaring miring di balik selimut. Dengan sedikit guncangan di bahu, Itachi berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sai masih tetap berbaring damai.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang salah disini.

"Sai, ayo bangun. Kita sarapan bareng," ucap Itachi. Namun Sai tetap tidak bergeming.

"Sai….."

Panic menyelimuti kedua orang di kamar itu…

"Kami-sama, Sai! bangunlah Sai! sai!" teriak Itachi. Dia membalikkan tubuh Sai hingga terlentang. Mengecek denyut nadi dan meletakkan telinganya di dada Sai.

Sasuke pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pikiran buruk pun menyelimuti dirinya. Dia perlahan-lahan mengambil langkah mundur. Seluruh indra di tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia sudah tidak mendengar Itachi yang berteriak memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan tubuhnya yang terhempas karena kedua orang tuanya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar.

Semuanya terasa tumpul…

Fugaku masih merasakan denyut jantung yang makin melemah.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit," ucapnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Mengikuti brankar yang membawa tubuh Sai menuju ke ruang penanganan. Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sai. merasakan gerak denyut nadi yang masih terasa meskipun terasa sangat lemah. Perlahan dalam hati, dia menghitung denyut itu. berharap agar denyut itu masih terasa hingga pemilik denyut itu memasuki ruangan.

Satu…..

Dua….

Tiga…..

Empat…..

Lim….

Denyut itu berhenti ketika tubuh Sai memasuki ruangan. Sasuke hanya terdiam, terpaku. Dia memandang ke arah tangan kanannya yang tadi berada di pergelangan tangan Sai. sasuke mampu merasakan irama aliran darah Sai saat itu.

Yah, saat itu.

Dia hanya berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduk. Menunggu bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Onii-san-nya.

'Padahal kami baru saja berbaikan'.

'Padahal aku berniat untuk berbaikan hari ini.'

'Andaikan aku menemaninya saat itu.'

'Andaikan aku mau mengerti…..'

Pikiran itu terus mengisi kepala Sasuke. Dia hanya diam, duduk di dekat ruang tempat Sai ditangani. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Beberapa kali gumaman tak terdengar. Namun sebuah kalimat terucap.

"Sai, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…."

Beberapa kali Sasuke berjalan kesana kemari menunggu kepastian. Ingin rasanya dia menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang penanganan. Waktu berjalan lambat. Membuat Sasuke penasaran apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh para dokter di dalam sana.

Akhirnya Sasuke duduk kembali. Sebuah tangan mengelus pundaknya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sai itu kuat….aku yakin hal seperti ini hanya sebuah ujian kecil baginya….. dia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah daripada ini," ucap Itachi. Sasuke hanya menunduk.

"Yang jelas, hilangkanlah perasaan benci itu. perasaan itu hanya akan membuat Sai merasa dirinya tidak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia ini. kau adalah orang terdekatnya. Bahkan sebelum kalian terlahir di dunia ini. setidaknya kau tahu perasaannya," ucap Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang…. Cuma itu…." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu maksudmu… namun tidak baik juga jika kau memaksanya. Dia sudah memiliki banyak masalah di kepalanya. Setidaknya kau mau mengerti," ucap Itachi seraya mengelus kepala Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Itachi mampu melihat tetesan air dari matanya.

"Aku sangat menyesal….."

"Tenanglah. Kalau kau menyesal, maukah kau membantunya untuk menjalani hidupnya yang baru?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke mengelak namun cengkraman dan death-glare dari Itachi membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di dalam kamar Sai. bau obat-obatan segera menguar dari dalam. Membuat Sasuke menggosok hidungnya. Mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang baru. Itachi membuka laci yang berada di samping tempat tidur. dan terlihat berbagai macam obat-obatan dengan varian tertentu.

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya ketika aku kembali ke universitas minggu depan. Ini adalah obat-obatan yang diminum oleh Sai. sekali berhenti, virusnya akan mengganas. Kau harus membujuknya untuk minum apapun yang terjadi. Kau pasti tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan tidak," ucap Itachi. Sasuke hanya menggeleng ketika melihat jumlah obat-obatan itu. pikirannya melayang mengenai efek samping yang begitu banyak di masing-masing obat.

Jadi selama ini Sai menahan ini semua?

Dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini…..

"Sai memang tidak pernah mengeluh. Karena itu kau harus membuatnya terbuka pada yang lain. Karena hanya kau yang tahu. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Itachi penuh selidik. "Di malam kau memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-mu, kau meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan apa kau tahu kalau dia menangis? Pada awalnya aku tak menyangka kalau kau setega itu. pasti ada beberapa patah kata yang membuatnya terpuruk. Apa kau tahu pada akhirnya dia melarangku yang berniat untuk memarahimu? Dia begitu sayang padamu. Setidaknya kau memiliki simpati padanya."

Sasuke hanya terduduk. Dan akhirnya air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Dia berusaha untuk mengusap pipinya dan berharap agar air mata itu berhenti. Namun air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?"

…..

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang ke arah jendela kaca di ruangan tempat Sai terbaring. Ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk satu orang itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara sebuah benda yang terus menampilkan detak jantung dari sang pengguna. Hanya satu orang pembesuk yang boleh masuk.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Sai dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah-olah hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Sasuke hanya berharap saat itu Sai bangun dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Dan hanya berkata,'Gomen, aku ketiduran.'

Namun suara perekam detak jantung itu tidak berbohong. Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah Sai. berharap agar Sai segera bangun.

"Sai… bangunlah…."

Namun perkataan Itachi membuatnya berhenti untuk bergumam.

'Aku tahu maksudmu… namun tidak baik juga jika kau memaksanya….'

"Gomen kalau selama ini aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Gomen…. Aku sudah berkali-kali menyakitimu hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Seharusnya aku melindungimu,Sai."

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah kaca. Itachi maklum akan hal itu. mereka berdua tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak dalam kandungan.

"Aku terlalu keras padanya Niisan. Aku bahkan makin membencinya ketika kau menyatakan kalau dia sedang sakit. Aku bahkan berprasangka buruk dan jelek kepadanya. Aku…."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita keluar dulu. Kita bicara di luar saja. Oke?"

Mereka berjalan menuju ke taman rumah sakit. Tempat yang masih terlihat sepi karena embun masih menetes dan berkabut. Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk. Itachi tahu saat ini hati Sasuke sedang tidak karu-karuan. Membawanya kesini merupakan ide yang tidak terlalu buruk.

Yah, daripada menangis di depan Sai yang belum tahu kapan dia akan sadar?

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Saat itu aku hanya berniat untuk menyatukannya dengan Sakura. Tapi aku memaksanya hingga kami bertengkar karena itu. aku bahkan sempat berniat dan berdoa agar Sai segera mati….."

Itachi terkejut. Namun orang bisa melakukan apa saja ketika sedang emosi seperti ini.

"Hush! Jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu…."

"Aku tahu. Aku menyesal sekarang. Meskipun aku sudah berbaikan dengannya, aku tidak pernah mengurusnya. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan apakah dia sudah minum obat ataupun menanyakan keadaannya ketika dia mengeluh sakit," ucap Sasuke.

"Biar kutebak, dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit padamu bukan? Seharusnya kau yang lebih peka…"

Hiks

"Hey hey…. Kau ini. jangan menangis disini. kau tidak malu nanti dilihat orang? Ganteng-ganteng kok mewek."

Itachi terus berusaha untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap menangis. Mengingatkannya ketika dia menenangkan Sai dulu.

'Mereka memang identic.' Pikir Itachi.

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang kita makan dulu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih menunggui Sai di sana," ucap Itachi seraya mengusap kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mau disini," ucap Sasuke. Itachi menghela napas.

"Sudah cukup Sai yang sakit. Aku tidak ingin kedua Otouto-ku menderita," ucap Itachi seraya mencium ubun-ubun Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya mau mengikutinya untuk berjalan menuju ke kantin rumah sakit.

…

Sai sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah pelabuhan. Dari tadi dia mencari keluarganya namun tidak ada satupun yang ketemu. Dia berjalan kesana kemari namun tak ada hasil. Dia akhirnya duduk di dekat dermaga.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah kapal yang cukup besar. Sai berniat untuk segera masuk ke dalam kapal. Namun kapal itu segera terisi penuh dengan orang-orang yang memang telah masuk ke dalam kapal.

Dia menunggu lagi…..

Hingga akhirnya kapal kedua datang. Namun seperti biasa, kapal itu segera terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam. Sai menghela napas dan menunggu lagi.

Hingga entah di kapal yang keberapa, Sai sudah sampai di tengah-tengah tangga masuk ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara yang familier.

'sai, bangunlah…..'

Dia menoleh kesana kemari namun tidak menemukan orang yang berbisik padanya itu. dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya….

"Sai! ayo pulang! Kakakmu menangis! Kau tega meninggalkannya!"

"Madara-jiisan?"

Akhirnya Sai turun melewati tangga. Mencoba untuk melawan arus dari orang-orang yang berusaha untuk naik ke dalam kapal. Setelah turun, cahaya putih merasuki matanya.

.

.

.

Putih…

Itulah yang dia lihat ketika dia berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Bau obat menguar ke dalam penciumannya. Dan sekarang dia merasakan ada orang yang memegangi tangannya.

"Sai bangunlah….."

Sai menoleh ke sekeliling….

Ah, rumah sakit….

Dia sudah merasa kalau rumah sakit adalah rumah keduanya. Menggantikan sekolah yang dulu sempat membuatnya menjadikan tempat itu sebagai rumah keduanya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang menangis di lengannya.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya parau hingga hampir seperti sebuah bisikan saja.

Sasuke terperanjat. Namun dia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah ilusi semata. Menurut dokter, Sai masih dalam kondisi kritis. Jika dia berhasil melewati masa itu. barulah dia lega.

"Apa kau tidak malu dilihat orang? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis meraung-raung seperti itu?"

Kali ini bukan halusinasi. Jelaslah! Karena sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sai yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke segera menghambur ke arah Sai dan memeluknya.

"S-s-Sasuke?"

"Gomenasai. Hontouni gomenasai…"

Sai masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun pelukan dari Sasuke menjelaskannya kalau Sasuke tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Dia tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke juga. Meskipun kepalanya terasa pusing, namun tidak membuatnya untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kepalamu masih sakit? Hm?"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin seperti ini dulu."

"Baiklah….."

"Aw…. So sweet…. Membuatku iri saja."

Mereka berdua segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Itachi yang tersenyum. Dengan cepat Itachi duduk di samping Sai dan memberinya isyarat untuk berbaring. Sai menurut…..

"Pelukan buat Itachi-nii mana? masa Cuma buat Sasuke doang?"

Sai tersenyum dan berniat untuk bangun ketika kepalanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Owh…. Sakit…"

"Itachi-nii!"

"Hehehe… gomenasai. Sini biar Itachi-nii yang peluk!"

Itachi merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sai yang terbaring. Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi. Melihat kedua kakaknya yang begitu perhatian padanya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu lagi ya? Bilanglah pada aku ataupun Sasuke kalau kau merasa sakit. Ne?" bisik Itachi. Ketika Itachi berniat untuk melepaskan diri dari Sai. tiba-tiba tangan Sai yang semula diam saja bergerak ke punggungnya. Mengetahui hal itu. itachi tidak jadi untuk menegakkan diri.

"Gomenasai…. Oniisan. Hiks!"

"Ssshhhhh…. Sudahlah…. Jangan menangis ne? ssshhhhh," ucap Itachi seraya menyeka air mata dari kedua pipi Sai. dia memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sai sama saja…..

A month later…..

"Moshi-moshi…. Sai? bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah minum obat? Atau jangan-jangan si pantat ayam itu lupa tugasnya untuk mengingatkanmu?"

Sai hanya termangu ketika mendengarkan suara Itachi dari seberang. Dia segera menyeka bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah minum obat kok. Itachi-nii. Sasuke tidak lupa tanggung jawabnya dan-"

Belum sampai dia selesai bicara, gagang telepon yang dipegangnya segera direbut oleh orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya.

"Sai baru saja muntah dan sekarang dia tidak mau minum obat. Punya saran buat si keras kepala ini?" ucap sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Aku tadi sudah minum obat! Kau saja yang tidak percaya! Hanya saja tadi aku merasa mual."

"Itu bukan alibi. Kau harus minum obat!"

"aku sudah minum obat!"

"Kau tadi muntah kan? Bagaimana jika obatnya ikut keluar? Kau harus minum! Ayo minum!" ucap Sasuke kepada Sai sambil membawa sebuah piring kecil berisi pil-pil obat Sai. itachi? Gagang telepon dibiarkan saja menggantung disana. Namun Itachi bisa dengan jelas mendengarkan ucapan kedua adiknya itu.

Sai hanya terduduk sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia merasa kalau dia akan muntah lagi. Sasuke segera menaruh piring itu di atas lantai dan memegangi kedua lengan Sai.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin Sai sudah minum…."

Tak ada jawaban….

"Yare-yare…. Aku benar-benar diabaikan…." Keluh Itachi. Kedua adiknya yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kita ke kamar ya? Lalu kau berbaring…"

"Obatnya?"

"Lupakan saja dulu. Aku percaya kalau kau sudah minum. Lagian, aku tidak ingin membersihkan lantai bekas muntahanmu disini….."

Sai hanya menurut meskipun muncul perempatan di jidatnya. Sasuke mengangkat gagang telepon yang dari tadi diabaikan.

"Aku percaya kok pada Sai. ja ne!"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sasuke membimbing Sai untuk berbaring di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari handphone Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dari sakunya dan melihat kontak yang berada di layar handphone-nya.

'Sakura'

Sasuke segera menekan tombol off.

"Siapa? Kok tidak diangkat?"

"Entahlah, nomor tanpa nama," ucap sasuke. Sejak kepulangan Sai dari rumah sakit, dia hanya ingin focus kepada sekolah dan Sai. Lebih baik dia tidak memiliki apa yang ingin dimiliki oleh Sai. jodoh bisa dicari belakangan. Lebih baik urus milikmu yang telah kau miliki sebelum ingin memiliki yang lain. Karena apa yang kau miliki itu lebih berharga dari pada apa yang kau kejar tanpa kau sadari.

"Oh…."

Sai hanya berbaring sambil mengusap perutnya. Setiap detik muncul tekanan dari sana untuk mengeluarkan apa saja yang baru dia makan. sasuke mengusap kepalanya hingga hal itu justru membuat Sai makin mual. Dan akhirnya dia muntah di kasur.

sasuke hanya menghela napas dan akhirnya menyuruh Sai untuk ke kamar mandi. Meskipun muntahannya banyak yang tercecer di lantai. Sasuke dengan sabar membersihkan semuanya sedangkan Sai masih membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

sai begitu dekat dan dia begitu sayang padaku. Kenapa aku mesti mencari yang jauh?

Setidaknya itu yang berada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

.

End

.

.

Author's note:

Akhirnya fanfic terpanjang (?) sekaligus pertama Kasumi sudah ending (?). kasumi rasa ceritanya berbelit-belit bak film sinetron -_-! . Iya gak para reader-sama?

Terimakasih banget buat :

**Akasaka Kirachiha****, ****Maple Lious****, ****AzuraCantlye****, may, ****pidaucy****, ****FuuYuki34****, ****may-meuza****, lankana, ****elfarizy****, ****Ginko Nishimuraya****, chiaki keiko, tama-gochan, lodana, ****potatostar****, ****mitsuka sakurai****, Kei**

Serta para silent reader yang membuat Kasumi seneng setiap ngeliat jumlah viewer dari fanfic ini. serta sering ngerasa bersalah kalau updatenya kelamaan. Yah, seperti saat ini *dibunuh*.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya di fanfic ini *kaya mau mati aja*. Kasumi minta review-nya dong… *pasang Pakkun eyes (?) no jutsu*


End file.
